The Dragon's Bride
by MeggieJune
Summary: Es ist ihr siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts. Draco und Hermine wachen morgens nackt, mit einem Kater und tätowiert in einem Muggel-Motelzimmer auf. Überdies sind sie verheiratet. Und damit beginnt eine verzweifelte Suche nach der Lösung ihres Problems. Übersetzung von Rizzle, im Original zu finden auf: /s/5095119/1/The-Dragon-s-Bride
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

_Samstag Morgen_

**_Draco  
_**  
[7am.]

Ouch. Stöhn. Doppel Ouch.

Obwohl, machen wir drei Ouchs daraus.

Wo zum Teufel bin ich, und wieso fühlt sich mein Kopf an als hätten es zwei brünstige Hippogreifs die ganze Nacht lang darin getrieben?

Argh. Nein. Zu viele Gedanken. Schmerzen wegschlafen..

Schon wieder betrunken.

Offensichtlich.

[8am.]

Nein! Dummes Gehirn! Schlaf wieder ein.

Das Licht kommt durch die Vorhänge. Das ist gut. Das heißt, ich bin drinnen. Das letzte Mal bin ich im Rinnstein eingeschlafen. Hat Tage gedauert den Geruch weg zu kriegen. Ziemlich beschissene Sache.

Ich muss verflucht dringend pissen.

Aber noch dringender muss ich schlafen.

Seltsamerweise fühl ich mich ziemlich wohl. Warm hier…

Die Laken riechen nach Teerose und Vanille… und nach noch etwas anderem.

Nett.

Braves Gehirn. Licht aus.

**_Hermine_**

[8.30am]

Heilige Mutter Maria.

Alles tut weh. Überall.

Meine Augenlider sind mit meinem Gesicht verschmolzen.

Jetzt schlafen. Zusammenfügen und analysieren später.

Ah. Braves Gehirn.

[10.30am]

Wasser.

Jemand. Irgendjemand. Würde töten für ein Glas Wasser.

Kopf tut weh. Nacken verspannt. Beine fühlen sich an wie Pudding.

Schrecklicher Muskelkater…

An Stellen die eigentlich nicht beansprucht werden sollten.

Oh Gott..

Abschlussparty.…

Draco wachte als erstes auf.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Kissen und öffnete seine trüben, blutunterlaufenen, grauen Augen. Er blinzelte einige Male und leckte sich über die extrem trockenen Lippen. Sein Mund schmeckte nach Sandpapier. Mit einem Kater nach einer Party aufzuwachen war nichts Neues für ihn. Schließlich war er 18, gutaussehend, beliebt und besaß einiges an Gold und Anteile an nicht wenigen Kneipen in Britannien (und drei oder vier in Frankreich).

Aus diesem Grund war ein schwerer schmerzender Kopf bei einem Kater keine neue Erfahrung für ihn.

Drei Dinge wurden ihm nahezu augenblicklich klar.

Erstens, er war in einem Hotelzimmer, und nicht gerade in einem unbedingt besonders luxuriösen noch dazu. Die Vorhänge – Gott sei Dank geschlossen - hatten einen grellen Grünstich, der Teppich war ein schmutziger Läufer von einem unbestimmt langweiligen Braun. Die wenigen Möbelstücke im Zimmer waren entweder aus Plastik, Spanholz oder irgendeinem schrecklichen Gemisch von Beidem.

Zweitens, es konnte ihm nicht entgehen, dass das Zimmer im völligen Chaos unterging. Ein Stuhl lag umgekippt in der Ecke, ein Bein fast vollständig abgebrochen. Die staubige Zugluft der Klimaanlage an der Decke ließ das Stuhlbein bedrohlich schwanken.

Eine leere Flasche Ogdens lag neben dem Nachttisch und ein nasser Fleck trocknete langsam unter ihr. Klamotten lagen überall wild verstreut, wie Opfer eines wüsten Wäschemarathons. Die festliche Robe, die er an dem denkwürdigen Abend getragen hatte, lag zusammengeknüllt in der Ecke, das grün silberne Slytherinwappen in den Falten zu erkennen.

Es lagen noch andere Kleidungsstücke herum - nicht seine - bemerkte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Eine tiefblaue Robe hing, das Innere nach außen gekehrt, über dem Bettpfosten.

Ein spitzenbesetzter pfirsichfarbener BH hing über der Türklinke zum Badezimmer. Seine eigene Unterwäsche hing über einem recht schiefen Lampenschirm.

Tja. Das war ja gar nicht so übel, überlegte Draco, während er sich zurück in die Kissen lehnte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich zwar an wie ein Kilo geschmolzenes Blei, aber hey, ein Fick war ein Fick. Und wenn man ein gesunder, junger Zauberer war, war ein Fick, egal welcher Art, ein Grund sich zu freuen.

Nachdem er seinen Blick von dem betrunkenen aber doch erfolgreichen Chaos abwandte, machte er die dritte Entdeckung.

Verfluchte. Hölle. Nein.

Hermine Granger, unbeirrbare Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts, Verantwortliche für hunderte von Strafarbeiten, Königin der bösen Blicke, der nachdrücklichen Warnungen und der arg mitgenommen Hauselfen überall in der Welt, lag neben ihm zusammengerollt im selben Bett, anscheinend fest am Schlafen und so ziemlich nackt.

Und das war noch nicht alles. Als sein Verstand und seine Sensibilität wieder in seinen Körper zurückkamen, bemerkte Draco die Tatsache, dass Grangers Hand auf seinem ebenfalls nackten Oberschenkel ruhte und das in einer geradezu unmissverständlich vertrauten Geste.

Nun, Draco hielt sich selbst für einen mondänen weltgewandten jungen Mann. Er hatte seine Erfahrungen mit One-Night-Stands, Affären und noch anderen unterhaltsamen Ablenkungen außerhalb der Schule, aber diese Situation in der er sich jetzt befand, überwältigte ihn doch für ganze zehn Minuten.

Erst als die große goldene Uhr an der Wand laut tickend zwanzig vor Elf erreichte, wurde Draco in vollem Maße die schmutzige Tatsache bewusst, dass er soeben sexuellen Verkehr mit seiner Klassenkameradin gehabt hatte. Auf ihrer gemeinsamen Abschlussfeier. Und nicht bloß irgendeinen Blümchensex, nein. Anscheinend hatten sie sich beide den Verstand aus dem Kopf gevögelt, auf den vielsagenden Zustand ihres Zimmers zu schließen.

Er ignorierte das späte Erwachen seines Penis' (und auch alle anderen rationalen Gedanken) und betrachtete das schlafende Mädchen neben ihm mit beinahe gottloser Faszination.

Granger lag auf ihrer Seite, ihm gegenüber. Ihre Haare waren ein Wust weicher, cognacfabrener Locken, die teilweise ihr Gesicht verdeckten. Das Laken war halb um ihren Oberschenkel geschlungen. Der Rest des Lakens befand sich unter ihrer Wange und diente ihr als Kissen. Tatsächlich hatte sie das gesamte Laken für sich, während er alle Kissen auf seiner Seite hatte.

Bei Merlins lackierten Zehennägeln. Wenn auch nur ein Wort davon bekannt wurde, dass er sexuellen Kontakt mit dem muggelgeborenen Fluch von Hogwarts hatte, würden ihn seine Slytherin Kameraden wahrscheinlich mit schimmelnden Früchten zu Tode schmeißen, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkam.  
Schließlich hatten sie jetzt erst den Abschlussball hinter sich. Es waren immer noch zwei Wochen bis das Jahr offiziell zu Ende sein würde.

Dann wiederum würde es sich vielleicht doch nicht als ein so furchtbarer Fehler herausstellen, mit Granger geschlafen zu haben, überlegte Draco. Er könnte es als letzte Herausforderung ansehen. Er hätte der nicht genügsamen Besserwisserin einen ordentlichen Dämpfer verpasst.

Er hatte ihren großen weißen Sockel erklommen und sich mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Charme durch ihre schwer bewachten mit Perlen besetzten Eingangspforten manövriert.

Verflucht, wenn er sich doch bloß daran erinnern könnte, wie es passiert ist.

Jetzt, hier, in diesem Motel in Britannien, war sich Draco sicher, dass er völlig neben sich gestanden haben musste. Es war nicht so, dass Granger ein Troll war, nein. Sie war recht passabel. Jeder männliche Hogwartsschüler im letzten Jahr, der die Vorliebe des anderen Geschlechts entdeckt hatte, hatte dies nach dem vierten Schuljahr realisiert. Aber neben ihrem bedauerlichen Pech als Schlammblut geboren worden zu sein, hatte sie außerdem noch die nervtötendste, über alle Maßen verkorkste Persönlichkeit, die je einer einzelnen Person zuteil werden konnte.

Sie besuchten eine gemischte Schule, welches natürlich bedeutete, dass ein gesundes Maß an schmutzigen Teenager Träumen die Luft in den Schlafräumen, Klassenzimmern und Fluren erfüllte. Draco konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es Momente gegeben hatte, wo er versucht war Granger einfach über ihren Kessel zu beugen um ihr einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben, in der Hoffnung den infernalischen Stock, der ihr im Hintern stecken musste etwas zu lockern.

Aber niemals hätte er es in Betracht gezogen diese Träumereien zu verwirklichen. Neben der Tatsache, dass sie eine Harpyie war, bestand immer noch die Tatsache, dass sie ihn, ohne großes Federlesen, entmannt hätte, hätte er es auch nur gewagt sie in einem vollen Korridor anzurempeln.

Und dennoch: Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Und wenn es, wie es schien, keinen Imperiusfluch gebraucht hatte, war sie ihr Höschen doch anscheinend recht willig losgeworden.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte nichts dringender, als einfach aus diesem grauenhaften Loch von Zimmer weg zu Apparieren und diese skandalöse Eskapade seinen Klassenkameraden zu berichten. Ein anderer Teil von ihm jedoch begann sich zu erinnern.

Und mit diesen trüben Bruchstücken kehrte seine Erregung zurück. Rasend schnell sogar.

Draco war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er noch immer berauscht war von dem nächtlichen Komasaufen und anderen Begebenheiten. Er gab dem teuflischen Gebräu ebenfalls die Schuld daran, dass er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, mit dem Wunsch, sich wieder daran erinnern zu können, wie es gewesen war Grangers helle, mit Sommersprossen übersäte Haut berührt zu haben. Das Berühren ihrer Schulter hatte die Auswirkung, dass sie sich noch dichter an ihn schmiegte. Sie presste ihren halbgeöffneten Mund an seinen empfindlichen Schenkel, seufzte auf und ließ Dracos sowieso schon angeschlagenes Gehirn einen Looping schlagen.

Seine Erektion drückte beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seinen Unterleib, mit dem Wunsch nach Aufmerksamkeit, wie jeden Morgen.

So vorsichtig wie möglich, zog er seine Hand zurück und schloss sie ergeben um seine Erektion. Ein spezieller Griff linderte sofort die ungeduldigen Schmerzen in seinen Hoden. Ein weiterer Griff intensivierte sie wieder. Die Haut seines Penis' brannte unter seinen Fingern. Sie war rau und nichts war von ihrer gewöhnlichen Geschmeidigkeit geblieben. Die Signale seines Körpers waren unmissverständlich.

Sie hatten ziemlich definitiv miteinander geschlafen und das mehr als ein Mal.

Granger machte einen unwilligen Laut, als der Kontakt zu Dracos Haut verschwunden war. Mit unverständlichen Worten (sie nörgelte sogar im Schlaf!), schob sie ihr linkes Bein über ihn und presste so die Hälfte ihres Körpers gegen seine Haut.

Ein wohlerzogener Zauberer mit den besten Manieren hätte sich wahrscheinlich an diesem Punkt als Gentlemen erwiesen und das Mädchen aufgeweckt. Aber Draco war Abschaum und dessen war er sich wohl bewusst. Mit einem großen Maß an Ungeduld, rutschte er im Bett tiefer und schob ihr Bein vorsichtig über seine Hüfte. Es war nicht unbedingt eine natürliche Position oder gar sehr Schlafzuträglich, aber sie schlief trotzdem weiter.

Obwohl sie anfing leise, ziemlich gereizte Geräusche von sich zugeben.

Jedes warme Ausatmen ihrerseits wurde von ihm gespürt. Ab diesem Punkt war es egal, wer sie waren oder wo sie waren. Es war egal, dass er sie sieben Jahre lang, auf einer normalen Tages-Basis, vollkommen abstoßend gefunden hatte. Alles, was zählte war, dass Granger ein weiches warmes Mädchen in seinem Bett war und dass der ziemlich fordernde Teil seiner Anatomie geradezu um eine Zugabe bettelte. Mit einer Hand auf ihrem Hintern, brachte er sie näher zu sich und beinahe zögernd presste er die Spitze seines rauen Penis' gegen ihren Unterleib.

Grangers Haut war angenehm kühl im Vergleich zu seinem Schwanz und unglaublich weich. Sie runzelte ihre Augenbrauen im Schlaf und ihre Mundwinkel kräuselten sich leicht. Ihre rechte Hand lag immer noch zwischen ihren Gesichtern, zur Faust geballt. Sie wirkte so unschuldig im Schlaf und dieser Gedanke sandte eine frische Welle der Erregung durch Dracos Körper.  
Pussy war Pussy, sagte Draco sich und von dem dringenden Wunsch seines Schwanzes zu schließen, sich in ihr zu vergraben, schien diese Pussy ziemlich gut zu sein.  
Das Aneinanderreiben ihrer beider Hüften, hatte Grangers Laken verschoben und gewährte Draco nun einen ersten (nüchternen) Blick auf ihre Brüste. Sie waren nicht übermäßig groß, wenn er ehrlich war. Eher klein, was eine Schande war, fand er.

Er war sich vage bewusst, das seine kleine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein seit einer Weile nun schon schrie: "Hey! Du guckst dir Grangers Titten an!"

Ja, willkommen zurück, Gehirn. Wo warst du vor sechs Stunden, verdammt?

Er konnte nicht widerstehen, nahm ihre rechte Brust in seine Hand und begann sie sanft zu massieren. Mit Interesse beobachtete er, wie ihre hellrosanen Nippel langsam hart wurden. Der plötzliche Wechsel von Geradesitzen zu auf-der-Seite-liegen verursachte einen kurzen Anfall von Übelkeit in seinem Kopf. Draco bekämpfte dem Drang der Übelkeit nachzugeben. Der schale Geschmack von Zigaretten und altem Teppich in seinem Mund war nicht unbedingt hilfreich dabei. Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, schloss er die Augen und presste Nase und Mund gegen ihren Haaransatz und atmete ihren Duft ein. Es war Etwas oder zumindest Irgendetwas, das seine Gedanken von seinem rebellierenden Magen ablenkte.

Da war es wieder, Vanille und Teerose. Aber da war auch etwas Süßes, der unverwechselbare Geruch von Sex. Mit wachsender Bestärkung zog Draco ihr Bein noch weiter über seine Hüfte. Vorsichtig griff er zwischen ihre Körper und platzierte seinen Penis zwischen Grangers Beine. Das Gefühl, was seine eigene Hand verursachte war nichts gegen die Sensation, die er empfand als, sein Schwanz zwischen ihren dunklen Locken verschwand.

Sie war mehr als bereit für ihn; klebrig, benetzt mit ihrer eigenen Flüssigkeit, und etwas, was Draco als seinen früheren Beitrag vermutete. All dies war nur zu seinem Vorteil denn er glitt direkt in ihre feuchte Hitze.

Und sie schlief.

Dracos Augen rollten zurück in seinen Kopf als er leise aufstöhnte. All die dummen, geschmacklosen Worte, die er in Verbindung mit der weiblichen Sexualität jemals gehört hatte, rauschten wie ein Singsang durch seinen Kopf. Granger fühlte sich unglaublich geschwollen an und sie war so eng, jeder Beschreibung trotzend. Wie für seinen Schwanz gemacht, samten, gemütlich und doch fest, erregend, reibend. Alles traf zu.

Ein weiterer Schwall an Erinnerungen traf ihn. Grangers unterdrücktes Lachen gegen seine Schulter als sie mit schnellen Schritten von den Festivitäten der großen Halle flohen und dem Pfad folgten, der nach Hogsmeade führte. Granger nannte ihn engstirnig, eine Verschwendung an magischem Talent und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Weitere verschwommene Schatten, das Gefühl von Triumph nach einem erwiderten Kuss, gefolgt von erregter Ungeduld.

Ein „Popp" nach dem bekannten Gefühl des Apparierens; ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Gefahr und gleichzeitiger Aufregung. Eine weitere Erinnerung löste sich in seinem Kopf, weitaus detailreicher als der Rest. Granger saß rittlings auf dem Stuhl, welchem nun das Bein nahezu fehlte. Ihre Locken wippten auf und ab. Sie ritt ihn. Seine Hand griff in ihre Haare und zog sie zu einem Kuss hinab. Ein Kuss voller Verlangen. Ein Verlangen, was er Mädchen bei einem schlichten One-Night-Stand für gewöhnlich nicht zuteil werden ließ.

Genau dieses Bild brachte es fertig, Dracos Verstand von seinem Körper zu trennen. Für einen Augenblick lang zumindest und seine Hüften nutzen diese Gelegenheit um mit immer kräftigeren Stößen in Granger einzudringen. Kraftvoll genug um sie auf den Rücken zu drehen.

„Au…", wisperte sie mit heiserer Stimme, ihre Augenbrauen nun zusammengezogen. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen. Ihre Augen bewegten sich sehr schnell unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern. Unter ständiger Beobachtung ihres Gesichts, stieß Draco noch härter in sie.

"Uhh." Falten erschienen jetzt auf ihrer glatten Stirn. Sie wachte anscheinend auf. Aus einem unbekannten Grund, über den er jetzt auch nicht nachdenken wollte, nicht in diesem Moment, ertönte die Stimme seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf.

_„Diese Affären mit den hübschen, jungen Hexen, die du haben wirst, werden nicht von Dauer sein."_ Narcissa Malfoy hatte ihm dies letzten Sommer gesagt. _„Diese Phase wird vorbei sein, wenn du eine Hexe deines Standards findest die deiner würdig ist."  
_  
Gut. Dann war es am besten, er würde den ersten Teil hinter sich bringen, beschloss Draco jetzt, den anbahnenden höllischen Kopfschmerz ignorierend. Er stieß seinen Schwanz noch einen Zentimeter tiefer in sie und es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung nicht einfach auf sie drauf zu fallen, ihren Mund mit seiner Hand zu verschließen und sie zu ficken bis er schließlich explodierte. Die Muskeln seines Bizepses fühlten sich langsam an wie Gelee und es kostete ihn Kraft das Zittern seiner Arme zu unterdrücken.

Sie fühlte sich berauschend warm an. Wie tausend seidige Fäden, mal fester mal leichter über seiner gesamten Länge in ihr. Diese Wärme zu verlassen wäre nahezu kriminell. Ihn einfach rauszuziehen wäre absolut schwul. Er war auch nur ein Mann und er war völlig hilflos gegenüber diesem uralten Tanz der Geschlechter.

Er entfernte sich und stieß wieder hart in ihre Hitze. Gott, verfluchte Scheiße, es war absolut großartig.

Sein Unterleib war zu müde, um noch einem festen Rhythmus zu folgen. Es war nicht anmutig, aber es war trotzdem bittersüß. Zwei weitere tiefe Stöße waren alles, was es noch brauchte. Draco biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe und pumpte Wundersamerweise noch mehr von ihm in ihre willkommene Wärme.

In diesem präzisen Moment flogen Hermine Grangers braune Augen auf.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

„Geh runter von mir!", krächzte Grangers Stimme jetzt. Ihre Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass Draco in der Lage war, kleine goldene Flecken auf ihrer dunklen Iris zu erkennen.

„Ich bin sowieso fertig.", erwiderte Draco taktlos und hätte sich darauf am liebsten selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Nicht, dass ihm besonders wichtig war höflich zu sein. Das hätte ihn wahrscheinlich zu viel Energie gekostet. Im Moment litt er an einer akuten post-erregten Lethargie, die ihm jede verbale Auseinandersetzung mit einer zornigen Hermine Granger völlig unmöglich machte.

Vielleicht würde sie ja in Erwägung ziehen, noch einmal für eine oder zwei Stunden weiter zu schlafen?

Sie versteifte sich unter ihm. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er einen leblosen Dummy unter sich liegen, mit denen sie im sechsten Jahr Wiederbelebungszauber geübt hatten. Die willkommene Behaglichkeit war fort, aber die Hitze war immer noch da. Tatsächlich färbten sich ihre Wagen so tief rot als stände sie kurz davor in Flammen aufzugehen.

„Geh runter. Jetzt.", wiederholte sie ihre Worte diesmal um einiges energischer. Ihr versteinerter Hauselfen-Blick war verschwunden und durch den gewöhnlichen Schulsprecherinnen Blick ersetzt worden.

Draco seufzte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie das nicht.

Ihre Fingernägel hatten sich in seine Schultern gekrallt. Vielleicht hätte er sich darüber beschwert, aber alles, was er zustande brachte, war ein entnervtes Kopfrucken. Bei Circes Nippeln, sie war vielleicht eine Furie, aber sie war ein verflucht guter Fick. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich jemals so fertig gefühlt zu haben. Sein Schwanz hatte sich wieder erschlafft, obwohl ihre recht zwecklosen Windungen unter ihm, ein angenehmes Gefühl verursachten. Leise fluchend rollte er schließlich schwer atmend von ihr runter, neben sie auf die Matratze

Er nahm an, er schuldete ihr eine Erklärung. Das einzige Problem war, dass er nahe zu keine Idee hatte, was nach dem Moment, nach dem sie die Abschlussfeier verlassen hatten, bis zu dem Punkt an dem er mit einem fürchtlichen Kater und einer steinharten Erektion aufgewacht war, passiert war. Abgesehen von kurzen bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen, die ihn auf eine ziemlich perfekte Nacht voller Sex schließen ließen, war nichts außer einer riesigen Lücke in seinem alkoholvernebelten Gedächtnis zu finden. Vielleicht hatten all die Nächte, die er mit Goyle und seinen Leuten unterwegs gewesen war um seine körperliche Toleranzgrenze in Verbindung mit Alkohol zu testen, schließlich doch einen Komplettschaden an seinen Gehirnzellen angerichtet.

Draco mochte es gar nicht, sich nicht erinnern zu können. Es beunruhigte ihn.

„Granger, ich nehme nicht an, dass du-"

Er sprach nur noch mit der Luft. Er sah wie ihr bloßes Bein hinter der Badezimmertür verschwand, bevor diese besagte Tür mit einer solchen Wucht zugeschlagen wurde, dass die schrecklichen Vorhänge auf der anderen Seite des Raumes erzitterten Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür erneut und eine Hand griff hastig nach dem BH, der über dem Türgriff hing. Dann wurde sie genauso laut wieder geschlossen.

Nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt, zog Draco das etwas mitgenommene Laken (ugh… Nylon?) über seinen Unterleib und schloss die Augen als er hörte, wie die Dusche angestellt wurde.

Hermine tat ihr bestes, um den großen, herzförmigen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zu ignorieren. Die Dusche lief nun schon eine Weile lang, aber sie stand noch nicht unter dem heißen Strahl. Sie wartete bis sich der komplette Raum mit heißem Dampf gefüllt hatte und strich mit ihrer flachen Hand über das beschlagene Spiegelglas.

Sie starrte ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen.

Ihre Augen betrachteten müde die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen. Ihr aschfahles Gesicht wirkte seltsam weiß im Vergleich zu ihren roten Lippen. Ihre Lippen waren von natur aus voll, aber heute Morgen schienen sie zu ihrer doppelten Fülle angeschwollen zu sein. Sie sog ihre Unterlippe in ihren Mund und spürte die feinen Risse und den salzigen Geschmack der Tränen. Um ihre Mundwinkel und unter ihrem rechten Ohrläppchen war ihre Haut gerötet, wohl von Drei-Tage-Bart Spuren. Mit zitternder Hand fuhr sie über den Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals und schob sich das, vom Wasserdampf nasse Haar, aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Make-Up war verschmiert. Der Maskara ließ ihre Augenringe noch dunkler erscheinen und jede Spur von Lippenstift war verschwunden. Anscheinend hatte sie auch einen ihrer Perlenohrringe verloren.  
Hermine befand ihre Augen sahen dümmer aus als sonst, aber sonst hatten sie auch nicht diese lebhafte Farbe. Ihrer Meinung nach waren braune Augen utilitaristisch. Nicht zu vergleichen mit Harrys stechenden atemberaubenden grünen oder Rons chamäleonartigen Haselnussfarbenen oder Malfoys eisig Silberne.

_Malfoy_.

Sie stöhnte auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr, realisierte sie jetzt, mit mildem Unglaube. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich jetzt beleidigt oder erleichtert fühlen sollte. Dieser Bastard schien sich ja sogar noch gut genug gefühlt zu haben um sie noch ein weiteres… ein weiteres Mal…-

Uhärg. Sie konnte sich nicht mal dazu bringen, es auch nur zu denken, obwohl sie sich in ziemlich genauen Details daran erinnern konnte, was sie vor fünf oder sechs Stunden von ihm gewollt hatte. Und er hatte es ihr auch gegeben…. Muskeln, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie sie hatte, erwachten zu neuem Leben, jetzt da sie wach war. Es war wie ein dumpfer Krampf in ihrem Unterleib, nicht unähnlich den Krämpfen, die sie während ihrer Periode bekam, und doch völlig anders.

Es war ein Jammer, dass sie nicht das Glück hatte nach Sex an partiellem Gedächtnisverlust zu leiden. Hermine trank nicht oft und war bloß zwei oder drei Mal überhaupt betrunken gewesen, mit den Jungs und einmal auf einer Silvesterfeier mit ihren Cousins. Dann kamen die befürchteten Nachwirkungen eines Katers und das nachträgliche Übergeben nachdem sie mit einem wohlmeinenden Harry und Ron eine Flasche Tequila Tapatio geteilt hatte. Aber wenn es um das Erinnern ging, hatte sie keine Probleme damit.

Sie war ein systematischer Denker. Wann immer sie es mit einem Dilemma zutun hatte, war ihre Lösung meist die Spur des Problem bis zu seinem logischen Ursprung zurück zu verfolgen. Ihr Gehirn schrie förmlich danach genau das zu tun, die Tatsache berücksichtigend, dass Schlafen mit Malfoy durchaus als mehr als großes Dilemma-Schrägstrich-Problem angesehen werden konnte.

„Abschlussfeier.", wisperte sie ihrem Spiegelbild vorwurfsvoll zu. Ihr Gesicht blickte mit einem leidenden Ausdruck zurück. Die Abschlussfeier, Alkohol und Euphorie hatten sich zu einem tödlichen Gemisch vereint und ihr sonst so nüchternes Beurteilungsvermögen so durcheinander gebracht, dass sie ähnliche Reue empfand wie damals, als sie sich in ihrem zweiten Jahr, in Milicent Bulstrodes Katze verwandelt hatte.

Warum die Abschlussfeier ihre Sorgenskala nahezu gelöscht hatte war ihr immer noch ein komplettes Rätsel. Es gab nichts zu feiern. Voldemort war immer noch auf der Höhe seiner Macht. Todesser griffen immer noch sporadisch die Zaubererhaushalte an, Dutzende von Auroren wurden gegen die Bekämpfung benötigt und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren noch nie so hoch gewesen.

Es hätte eine angemessen feierliche Festivität sein sollen und nicht das, was es jetzt war.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie ganz apathisch ihre Festrobe angezogen hatte, bevor sie sich um hre letzten Aufgaben als noch-Schulsprecherin gekümmert hatte. Als sie schließlich 30 Minuten nach Beginn der Feier die große Halle betreten hatte, waren die Festlichkeiten bereits in vollem Gange.

Die Stimmung war regelrecht ansteckend gewesen. Überall tanzten Schüler miteinander, lachten oder waren in Tiefschürfende Gespräche versunken, den Gesichtszügen nach zu urteilen.

Ihre UTZe waren vorbei und sie mussten sich keine Gedanken mehr machen. Keine Klausuren, kein wirklicher Unterricht mehr. Keine Kämpfe mehr gegen böse, psychotische Zauberer führen und am nächsten Morgen dann einen Arthmantiktest schreiben müssen In zwei Wochen würde sie den Ort verlassen, den sie „Zuhause" genannt hatte. Für sieben lange Jahre lang. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Sie hatte in Hogwarts so viel erreicht, Dinge, von denen sie nicht mal geträumt hatte.

Und dennoch spürte sie Bedauern. Weswegen war sie sich nicht ganz sicher.

Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, was sie am meisten an Hogwarts vermissen würde. Umso mehr sie ihre Klassenkameraden beobachtete, umso unruhiger wurde sie. Plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke, ihre Sachen aus dem Schulsprecher Zimmer zu packen und zurück nach Hause zu ihren Eltern zu fahren, furchtbar bedrückend vor.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie Harry anblickte und ihn zum ersten Mal seit Wochen lächeln sah, wahrend sich eine hübsche blonde Hufflepuff näher zu ihm beugte, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Oder Seamus Finnegan, der mutig Rons Zorn riskierte, indem er sich mit Ginny ziemlich eindeutig hinter der Dekoration vergnügte.  
Parvati gab den Worten „Mit Glück erfüllt" eine völlig neue Bedeutung als sie durch die Halle stolzierte und jedem, der es sehen wollte ihren neuen Verlobungsring zeigte. Auch wenn sie und Justin Finch-Fletchley in diesem Jahr bereits viermal Schluss gemacht und wieder zusammen gekommen waren. Selbst die Slytherins waren ungewohnt loyal. Gregory Goyle hatte eine lachende Pansy Parkinson auf seinem Schoß sitzen. Auch Blaise Zabini hatte seine übliche Schulsprecher Maske lang genug abgelegt, um eine grinsende Ravenclaw zum Tanzen aufzufordern.

Hermine sah ihnen zu. Benebelt durch Nostalgie und einer seltsamen Melancholie. Obwohl sie von mehr als hundert Klassenkameraden umringt war, stand sie hier doch vollkommen allein.

Sie bahnte sich einen Weg zu den Getränken und dort blieb sie auch für die nächsten zwei Stunden.

Drei oder vier Drinks später bemerkte sie Draco Malfoy.

Ihr nicht gerade beliebter Vertrauensschüler lehnte am anderen Ende der Halle lässig in der Tür. Er beobachtete die Menge mit einem Ausdruck, den Hermine nicht deuten konnte, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Auch er trug eine formelle Robe, taktvoll in schwarz, die alles Kerzenlicht in sich aufzusaugen schien.

In einer romantischen Version der Geschichte, hätten sich ihre Blicke vielleicht über die Menge hinweg getroffen und sie hätten einen stummen, aber bedeutungsvollen Blick gewechselt, der die sexuelle Spannung, die zwischen ihnen seit Jahren zu herrschen schien, noch verdeutlichte. Aber es handelte sich um Draco Malfoy und Draco Malfoy war einfach nicht romantisch. Sein Blick ruhte auf der Menge und Hermines Blick ruhte auf ihm.

Sie beobachtete ihn eine ganze Zeit lang. Jeder beobachtete Draco Malfoy. Es fiel auch nicht schwer, das zu tun. Er war Vertrauensschüler und Kapitän und Sucher der Slytherin Quidditsch Mannschaft. Akademisch betrachtet, rangierte er unter den Top Five der Schule. Besser als Padma Patil von Ravenclaw und 3 ½ Punkte schlechter als sie selbst. Aber er war auch nicht der bescheidenste Slytherin. Stolzierte herum, als würde ihm die ganze Welt zu Füßen liegen.

Noch dazu war er eine wirklich hoffnungslos _unausstehliche_ Person.

Über all die Jahre hatte Draco Malfoys Persönlichkeit sich nicht verändert, aber hatte sich in anderer Art und Weise verändert.

Es gab keinen logischen Grund, weshalb Hermine sich ausgerechnet in diese Nacht, ein leichtes physikalisches Interesse an Malfoy erlaubt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie eben doch nur ein Mädchen, einfach nur ein Teenager dessen Hormone sich einfach mal erlaubt hatten, sie in diese Richtung zu ziehen. –Erfolgreich. Für gewöhnlich hielt sie diese Art Impulse immer gut unter Kontrolle. Ihre Gefühle gegenüber Malfoy waren jedoch noch immer unverändert. Trotzdem fand sie es bemerkenswert, dass man eine Person so unglaublich attraktiv und gleichzeitig so unausstehlich finden konnte.

Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen, hatte sie bemerkt, wie sie tatsächlich einen Fuß vor den anderen gesetzt hatte, als sie durch die Große Halle auf ihn zumarschiert war. In ihren Händen zwei Gläser Punsch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo auf einmal dieser Mut hergekommen war.  
Außerdem bemerkte sie die leichte Ausbeulung in seiner Hose auf der linken Seite. Irgendwo in ihrem Kopf, fragte sie sich wie dieser Teil seines Körpers wohl aussehen mochte. Wahrscheinlich blass, wie Rest seines Körpers, abgesehen von der hellen Spitze. Sie fragte sich, wie er sich wohl anfühlen würde. Die Hitze, das Gewicht, die Sensation, wenn sie ihren Daumen über die Spitze reiben würde. Er würde die Augen schließen und sein Mund würde ein stummes „Ah" formen.

Aber bestimmt würde Draco Malfoy nicht eine einzige Emotion preisgeben, so wie er es auch sonst niemals tat. Selbst an ihrer Abschlussfeier war sein Gesicht komplett verschlossen. Als Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin war ihr der uneingeschränkte Zutritt zu Gemeinschaftsräumen, Schlupfwinkeln und anderen Verstecken erlaubt. Ihr waren die Worte natürlich zu Ohren gekommen. Wenn man der Gerüchte verbreitenden Überpopulation an weiblichen Siebtklässlerinnen Glauben schenken konnte, war Draco Malfoy, Familienverhältnissen außer Acht gelassen, ein echter Fang.

Ihr Mund war übergangslos trocken geworden als sie schließlich vor ihm stand. Ihr rationaler Verstand schien sie verlassen zu haben. Ihr Unterleib jedoch durchlebte unbekannte neue Sensationen, völlig berauscht von den Nacheffekten des recht alkoholreichen Früchtecocktails.

Ihre Augen trafen sich. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt sie den Blickkontakt, bevor sein anmaßender Blick ihren Körper hinab wanderte.  
Dann begannen sie zu sprechen. Damit angefangen, dass sie die gewöhnlichen Beleidigungen hinter geistreichen Scherzen versteckten. Sieben Jahre Übung hatten sie zu absoluten Profis gemacht. Das Gespräch schlug nun eine andere Richtung ein und sie sprachen über Vertrauensschülertätigkeiten. Er spielte mit seinem Zauberstab, drehte in lässig zwischen seinen schlanken Fingern, während er sprach. Erst als sie ihn nach seinen Zukunftsplänen fragte, wurde ihm klar, dass dies hier nicht nur ein Gespräch über ihre Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler war. –Von denen er wohl, außer ihr, der einzige war, der sich nicht komplett lächerlich machte, nur weil ihm diese Party eine Entschuldigung bot.

Für einen Moment blickte er sie ungläubig an. Sie konnte das vollkommen nachvollziehen, da sie in jeder anderen Situation wahrscheinlich seine Gesellschaft gemieden hätte.

Ihr Selbstvertrauen schwand mit jedem Herzschlag etwas mehr.

Er sah sie an, seine grauen Augen nahmen jedes Detail auf und analysierten es mit großer Geschwindigkeit. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und musterte sie mit einem Blick aus Misstrauen und Belustigung auf seinen feinen Zügen. Dann lächelte er. Nicht selbstgefällig, nicht anzüglich, nicht schadenfroh. Nein, es war ein feines, wissendes Lächeln, das seine Vampirfänge zu verbergen wusste.

Er atmete langsam ein und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er war fast zwei Köpfe größer als sie.  
„Wollen wir irgendwo hingehen, wo es etwas… ruhiger ist?", fragte er jetzt, völlig ausdruckslos. Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Von gelangweilt und hochnäsig zu etwas völlig neuem. Sie hatte Draco vorher noch nie so zu jemandem sprechen hören, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er dieses Talent zu seinem großen Vorteil nutzte.

Wieder dachte Hermine, dass diese Art von denken illegal sein müsste. Sie war Harrys Arglosigkeit gewöhnt, oder Rons vertrauten Charme. Unter ihrer Robe verwandelten sich ihre Knie in Pudding. Sie stand jetzt direkt vor der „Moralisches-Dilemma" Kreuzung.

Alles, was jetzt noch gefehlt hätte, überlegte sie jetzt trocken, wäre der Kommentar gewesen:

Hinter Tür Nummer eins, Miss Granger, befinden sich ungefährliche, semi-erotische Träume in Ihrem eigenen Bett und der nächste Morgen, an dem Sie mit ihren Freundinnen darüber lachen, dass Sie beinahe eingewilligt hätten, Draco Malfoy zu begleiten!

Aber hinter Tür Nummer zwei, wenn Sie so mutig sind und es wagen, befindet sich ein One-Way-Ticket direkt in die Hölle! Heiß? Ja. Zermürbend. Höchst wahrscheinlich. Aber der Teufel Augen von ozeanblauer Farbe und die wunderbarsten Hände der Welt. Und obwohl Sie ihn hassen und alles wofür er steht, ist nur er in der Lage, alle Ihre Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen…

Malfoy, verfluchter Gedankenleser der er war, erlaubte ihr diese Sorte Zweifel. Er wartete geduldig und stumm, bis sich ihr besorgter Gesichtsausdruck verflüchtigte, bevor er ihr seinen Arm dar bot. Er war immer noch derselbe arrogante Sohn eines Todessers, der er schon in der ersten Klasse gewesen war und dennoch hatte er jetzt eine Reife entwickelt, die ihm erlaubte alle anderen Jungen weit hinter ihm zurückzulassen. Draco war ein Mann, der sich in seiner Haut völlig Wohl fühlte.

Vielleicht lag es einfach an der Kleidung. Ein Material mit dem Wert eines ganzen Monatseinkommens, reichte vielleicht aus um stolpern, zappeln und stammeln erfolgreich zu eliminieren.

Vielleicht hatte sie höchsten NEWTs in diesem Jahrhundert erreicht, aber sie war sich sicher, dass nirgendwo ein größerer Idiot als sie frei herum lief. Sie blendete ihre Erinnerungen aus, betrat die Dusche des heruntergekommenen Badezimmers und ließ das siedend heiße Wasser auf sie hinter prasseln. Sie wimmerte kurz auf, als das Wasser auf all die vielen schmerzenden Stellen an ihrem Körper traf. Sie griff nach der Seife und einem Gesichtshandtuch um die letzten Erinnerungen dieser Nacht von ihrem Körper zu waschen. Besonders hart schrubbte sie an einer Stelle über ihrem Hüftknochen

Dies zu tun war völlig sinnlos, denn ein Hochzeitstattoo würde sich nicht einfach abwaschen lassen.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

Draco war wach als Hermine endlich das Badezimmer verließ.

Er lag auf dem Bett, die Hände hinter seinem Kopf gefaltet, den käsefarbigen Fleck an der Decke betrachtend. Er schien auf etwas Feuchtem zu liegen, doch er war zu faul um sich zu bewegen. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete wie sie den Gürtel des pinken Bademantels etwas fester zog.

Zur gleichen Zeit war sich Hermine ihres nassen Haares, ihrer geschwollenen Augen und ihrer zitternden Unterlippe unangenehm bewusst. Schnell sog sie sie in den Mund. Nichts, was er jetzt zu ihr sagen konnte, war schlimmer als ihr eigener Hass den sie für sich selbst empfand. Aber wie üblich war Draco Malfoy nicht zu unterschätzen…

„Vermisst du es?"

„Vermisse ich was?", fragte Hermine, während die Wut erneut in ihr aufflammte.

Sie hörte das Lachen in seiner Stimme. „Den Stock, den ich tatsächlich aus deinem Hintern entfernt habe."

Sie hatte vorgehabt, ihm die schlechten Neuigkeiten zivilisiert beizubringen, aber sie verwarf diese Idee jetzt.

„Du bist eine erbärmliche und völlig überflüssige Zeitverschwendung.", entgegnete sie ihm mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Er schob das Laken zur Seite und stand auf. Hermine spürte wie all ihre Überlegenheit von ihr abfiel. Gott, war er groß. Es war schwer die eigene Ausgeglichenheit unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, wenn man im selben Raum war, wie dieser nervtötende, sarkastische und hünenhaft große Sohn eines Todessers.

Und musste er so nackt sein? Sie waren beide nüchtern, um Himmels Willen. Und es war… helllichter Tag.

Hermine zwang sich zur Ruhe und erwartete seinen Ausraster. Er tat gar nichts. Er sah sie nicht einmal an. Er schien damit beschäftigt all seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Aus einem unbestimmten Grund störte sie das noch viel mehr.

„Komm von deinem hohen Ross runter, Granger.", sagte er jetzt müde, als er seine Schuhe unter dem Bett hervorzog und sie neben die Kommode stellte. „In der normalen Welt, selbst in der magischen Welt, haben die Leute Sex. So machen wir kleine Hexen und Zauberer, weißt du."

Die Haare auf seiner rechten Seite standen nach oben ab, wahrscheinlich hatte er auf dieser Seite geschlafen.

Alles in allem hatte sie ihn wahrscheinlich noch nie so zerzaust gesehen, aber das trug nur dazu bei, dass er ihr noch irritierender vorkam. Die Fassade der reinblütigen Manieren war verschwunden. Alles was geblieben war, war Draco Malfoy und seine grauenhafte Persönlichkeit.

Ein Teil von ihr freute sich schon darauf, es ihm zu erzählen.

Sie fixierte einen Fleck auf dem Teppich und atmete tief ein.

Sie schob den Bademantel ein Stück zur Seite und entblößte ihr rechtes Bein. Von den Zehen bis zur Hüfte.

„Malfoy.", begann sie mit wachsender Nervosität. „Da gibt es etwas, dass du wissen solltest."

Er betrachtete seine zerknitterte Robe mit einer Spur Ekel. „Und was sollte das wohl sein?" Endlich hob er seinen Blick zu ihren Augen. Seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, während sein Blick ihr Bein hoch wanderte. Doch sie verengten sich genauso schnell wieder zu Schlitzen als er sah, was sie ihm zeigen wollte.

Draco Malfoy war ein ziemlich weltgewandter Junge, aber jetzt verlor er den Rest Farbe aus seinem blassen Gesicht. Und das innerhalb eines einzigen Herzschlages.

„Oh, nein.", entgegnete er bloß und seine Kleidung glitt geräuschlos zu Boden.

_Oh ja!_, dachte Hermine mit einem Anflug sadistischer Genugtuung. _Willkommen in meiner Welt._

Sie hätte ihren Plan, den sie sich in der Dusche zurecht gelegt hatte, wohl weiter erläutert, hätte er sich nicht plötzlich in einen absoluten Psychopathen verwandelt. Malfoy packte sie an der Vorderseite des Bademantels und zog sie hart an sich. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sie begann zu fluchen und versuchte sich zu winden, aber damit erreicht sie nur, dass er sie fester hielt und sie verlor sogar den Boden unter ihren Füßen.

„Wie? Wann?", forderte er eine Antwort, seine sonst so eloquente Gelassenheit völlig vergessend.

„Lass mich los, du Wichser!", zischte sie als Antwort. „Es war nicht unsere Idee. Nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen haben, sind wir in einen Pub in der Winkelgasse gegangen."

„Der tropfende Kessel?"

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ja, Malfoy. Wir sind in den Tropfenden Kessel gegangen, wo jeder weiß, wer wir sind und uns Glück für unser erstes Date gewünscht hat."  
Sie bekam keine Antwort auf ihren Sarkasmus, aber er stellte sie wieder auf ihre Füße. Sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck machte dem von Viktor Krum alle Ehre.

„Dann waren wir bei Snake and Stone?"

Sie nickte, während sie sich ihren Nacken rieb. Der Bademantel hatte sich schmerzend in ihre Haut gegraben. „Dort gab es einen Tätowierer im zweiten Stock. Du wolltest ihn dir ansehen. Wir sind hochgegangen und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was dann passiert ist, aber schließlich haben wir…

Er blickte sie misstrauisch an. „Hast du mich unter Drogen gesetzt?"

Sie schnappte so schockiert nach Luft, dass es wahrscheinlich in der gesamten Winkelgasse zu hören war. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dazu bereit ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, oder, wenn das nicht klappte, ihn auf irgendeine andere Art und Weise schmerzhaft zu verletzen. Ihre flache Hand berührte fast seine Haut als er ihr Handgelenk umfing.

„Du bist vielleicht damit davongekommen als wir Kinder waren, Granger. Aber schlag mich jetzt und ich werde dir deine Finger brechen. Hast du mich verstanden?" Sie glaubte seiner Drohung unbesehen.

Unvermittelt hob sie den rechten Fuß und ließ ihn hart vor sein Schienbein krachen. Er stöhnte schmerzhaft auf und drehte ihren gefangenen Arm auf den Rücken. Seine immense Kraft, die gestern noch ihre Knie hatte überraschend weich werden lassen, schickte nun eine wachsende Panik durch ihren Körper.

Ihren Arm immer noch gefangen haltend drückte er sie, mit dem Kopf voran auf das Bett. Den Saum des Bademantels schob er grob nach oben und ihre entwürdigenden Proteste wurden durch die Matratze gedämpft.  
Erst als sie seine warmen Finger auf ihrer Hüfte spürte, sträubte sie sich nicht mehr gegen seinen festen Griff. Er fluchte unterdrückt in mindestens drei verschiedenen Sprachen.

Draco war vorübergehend sprachlos.

Dort war ein Drache in ihre Hüfte eintätowiert. Kein westlicher Drache, aber ein schlanker, schlangenartiger orientalischer Drache, in heller silberner Tinte. Natürlich verhext, sodass er wie Diamantenstaub auf ihrer Haut schimmerte. Es war auch kein kleines, unansehnliches Tattoo. Der elegante Kopf des Drachens begann direkt unter ihrem rechten Hüftknochen, ging über in den geschmeidigen Körper und gipfelte in dem dünnen, langen Schwanz, welcher sich um ihren Oberschenkel zu schlingen schien und schien dort zu verschwinden, wo ihr Oberkörper aufhörte und ihr Bein begann.

Das Tattoo vermittelte den Eindruck als würde sich die Kreatur langsam ihren Körper hochwinden.

Es war ein gottverdammtes Hochzeitstattoo. Ein seltenes Ritual aus längst vergangen Zeiten. Aber es wurde immer noch von Paaren getragen, die sich mehr als bloß Treueschwüre geben wollten, um ihre Zugehörigkeit zu beweisen. Er konnte selber den Zauber an sich spüren, nachdem er ihr Tattoo gesehen hatte. Er fühlte es in seinen Nervenenden, wie ein beständiges Summen, ein Vibrieren an seiner Wirbelsäule, ein beständiges Kitzeln auf der Haut seines Rückens.

Dennoch war es recht beeindruckend. Der junge, immer noch kindliche Teil von ihm, der sich immer wieder von der Magie überraschen ließ, horchte auf und war wie gefangen.

Von all den Dingen, die sie betrunken und außerhalb Hogwarts hätten machen können, sind sie doch tatsächlich in eine kleine schmutzige Taverne in der Dunkelgasse gegangen, haben während einer kurzen Hochzeitszeremonie geheiratet und eine wesentliche längere Zeit damit verbracht sich Tinte in die Haut stechen zu lassen.

Draco war sich sicher, dass irgendeine Gottheit auf irgendeiner Wolke brüllen musste vor Lachen, während er sie hier beobachtete.

Dieser verfluchte Zauber würde einiges an guter Magie brauchen, um ihn aufzuheben. Selbstverständlich war er kein Experte, was „Unglaublich Dumme Zaubersprüche" anbelangte. Aber das, was er über diese Hochzeitstattoos wusste, war, dass sie auf Blutzaubersprüchen basierten und deshalb waren sie dementsprechend schwer zu entfernen.

Nicht unähnlich dem Dunklen Mal, überlegte er mit einem Seufzen. Bloß zwei Todessern ist es gelungen das Dunkle Mal vollständig zu entfernen, aber nur einer hat überlebt um davon zu erzählen.

Sie würden die Hochzeit annullieren sobald es möglich sein würde und niemand musste es erfahren. Keine Köpfe würden rollen müssen. Keiner müsste mit einem strategischen Plan aus einem hohen Fenster geworfen werden, um ihn vom Reden abzuhalten. Natürlich würde Geld die Situation um einiges vereinfachen. Selbst die größten Fehler konnten mit der richtigen Menge an Geld und rücksichtslosem Vorgehen beseitigt werden…

Unter ihm, wurde sich Granger der Tatsache bewusst, dass er abgelenkt zu sein schien und versuchte ihren Ellbogen in seine Eier zu rammen.

„Oh, nein, das wirst du nicht tun!", schalt er sie sanft und beobachtete wie sie ihren Rücken beugte, um den Druck auf ihren Sehnen zu verringern. Ihm wurde klar, dass er ihr wahrscheinlich Schmerzen zufügte und lockerte seinen Griff ein Stück.

Und Wundersamerweise, ganz abgesehen vom Ernst der Situation, wurde er hart. Draco fuhr fort ihr Tattoo zu inspizieren, aber diesmal mit mehr Neugierde als Furcht. Seine Finger fuhren sachte über das Muster auf ihrer weichen Haut, über ihren Oberschenkel. Mit ihrer Kehrseite in der Luft, hatte er einen ziemlich guten Blick auf Dinge, die er wahrscheinlich niemals aus dieser Nähe gesehen hätte.

Es war bloß ein reiner ästhetischer Genuss, sagte er sich. Grangers Haut war leicht rosa, sauber und noch etwas nass vom Duschen. Wahrscheinlich besaß sie auch die besten Proportionen, die er je an einem Mädchen gesehen hatte. Und eine schöne Pussy, nach seiner autoritären Meinung zu schließen. Er griff mit einer Hand um ihre eine Pobacke und fuhr mit dem Daumen außen entlang, bis zu ihrem inneren Oberschenkel. Dort war ein hässlicher blauer Fleck. Direkt wo der spitze, dornige Drachenschwanz endete. Draco legte seinen Daumen über den Fleck. Es passte. Es überraschte ihn keineswegs, dass der Sex mit Granger völlig unberechenbar war. Es gab nicht Beruhigendes oder Nettes über ihre generelle Beziehung zu sagen. Weder im Bett noch außerhalb davon.

Und erst als er seine Fingerknöchel gegen die dunklen Locken zwischen ihren Beinen presste, flog ihr Kopf herum und sie funkelte ihn zornig an. Ihre hellen Oberschenkel waren nun gerötet und egal wie sanft er mit seinem Finger darüber fuhr, er hinter ließ eine feine rote Spur.

„Bist du fertig?" Ihre Stimme hätte selbst Feuerwhiskey zum Gefrieren bringen können.

_Fertig_… Ja, Draco musste resignierend einsehen, dass er tatsächlich fertig war mit seinen Erkundungen. _Und zurück zu unserer Morgenvorstellung "Ich bin verheiratet neben einem Schlammblut aufgewacht und alles was ich bekommen habe, war ein blödes Tattoo"._

Hastig stieg er von ihr hinunter und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Kleidungsstücken. Granger setzte sich auf die Bettkante, völlig bewegungslos, bis er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm und wieder auf sie zukam. Mit einem ängstlichen Blick schob sie sich weiter nach hinten auf das Bett.

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe bisher noch keinen Todesfluch ausgesprochen und du bildest dir etwas zu viel ein, wenn du denkst ich würde ihn an dir testen.", sagte er jetzt ruhig, während er seinen Hosenstall verschloss.

Aber es war so dass sie ihm gar keine Beachtung schenkte. Ihre Augen fixierten den Spiegel hinter ihm und schließlich hob sie den Blick zu seinen Augen. Er hätte ihren Blick möglicherweise als selbstgefällig beschrieben, aber das war sehr un-Grangerhaft. Er fühlte bereits eine unangenehme Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen, als er sich langsam zum Spiegel umwandte.

„Verfluchte Hölle.", flüsterte er jetzt während er ein paar dunkle Flügel berührte, die sich über seinen Rücken spannten. Sie umwickelten ihn beinahe. Die tätowierten Federn endeten mit seinen Rippen. Ein Flügel war allerdings gebrochen und war leicht eingefaltet. Es könnte wirklich ein beeindruckendes Werk sein, würde es nicht etwas repräsentieren, was ihm grausame Übelkeit verursachte.

Hermine beobachtete Dracos geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, während er sich langsam dem Spiegel näherte um einen besseren Blick auf seinen Rücken zu haben. Sie hatte gedacht, sein Tattoo wäre – Zauberspruchbedingt - wunderschön geworden, aber jetzt wollte sie sich bloß noch verstecken und solange schreien, bis ihre Stimme versagte.

Die momentane Situation außer Acht gelassen, wunderte sich die interessierte Hexe in ihr, dass Malfoy ein Paar Flügel auf seinem Rücken hatte, wenn auch einen gebrochenen, und sie mit einem Drachen auf ihrem Unterleib gekennzeichnet worden war. Zu ihrem wachsenden Unmut war ihr Wissen über magische Tattoos bloß minimal. Das war natürlich nachvollziehbar, auf Grund des dunklen Schattens, den Voldemorts dunkles Mal auf die ganze Angelegenheit warf. Jedes Interesse in diesem Bereich der Magie, wurde mit einem ordentlichen Maß an Skepsis begleitet.

„Wir werden es entfernen lassen." Draco schluckte bei diesen Worten. „So bald wie möglich."

Durch den Spiegel versetzte sie ihm einen Blick, der ihm deutlich machte wie offensichtlich seine Worte waren.

„Natürlich musst du dich dann nicht mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du ein paar Erinnerungen dieser Nacht behalten willst:" Er grinste ihr unverschämt entgegen.

„Es wundert mich nicht im Geringsten, dass du so von dir überzeugt bist. Aber es ist doch bestimmt nichts Neues für dich, dass ich dich verabscheue, Malfoy. Die letzte Nacht war ein Fehler und das weißt du selber verdammt gut."

Sie hätte ihm vielleicht sogar ins Gesicht gespuckt, wäre sie ihm näher gewesen. Leider hatte sie sich im dritten Jahr gegen die Projektil-Spuckwettbewerbe entschieden, die Ron, Harry und Dean Thomas im Nord Turm geleitet hatten…

So wie die Dinge jetzt standen, schien Malfoy nicht in der Stimmung für ein freundliches Geplänkel zu sein, denn eine Vene auf seiner rechten Schläfe zuckte verdächtig. Mit einem recht endgültigen Gesichtsausdruck zog er sie an der Vorderseite ihres Bademantels auf die Füße, und schob sie vor sich, so dass sie sich im Spiegel sehen konnte.

Ein starker Arm war nun um ihre Taille geschlungen. Es war ein weitaus sanfterer Griff im Vergleich zu den anderen, die sie heute Morgen schon erlebt hatte. Trotzdem schaffte sie es nicht sich aus seinem Arm zu winden.

„Du bist eine gottverdammte Lügnerin, Granger.", flüsterte er gegen ihren Nacken. „Und ich hasse Lügner." Mit seinem Fuß schob er ihre Knöchel auseinander. Als er ihre Beine erfolgreich gespreizt hatte, öffnete er ihren Bademantel und fuhr mit der Hand über ihren flachen Bauch. Hermine blinzelte heftig und hoffte das Bild würde im Spiegel verschwimmen. Es war als würde sie einem Autounfall zu gucken. Es war unmöglich es sich anzusehen, auch deshalb weil es gerade ihr passierte.

Aber sie konnte ihren Blick ebenfalls nicht abwenden.

Er machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch als ihr zwei Finger zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ. Vielleicht war es auch ein Geräusch der Rechtfertigung. Bei Malfoy war dies schwer zu sagen.

Sie war nicht wirklich feucht. Die Nässe kam immer noch von der Dusche, aber es waren seine Bewegungen, die sie verstummen ließen. Sie war völlig gedemütigt. Jemand, der mehr Erfahrung hatte, hätte vielleicht gekontert und ihn auf die nun ebenfalls angeschwollene Beule unter seiner Robe aufmerksam gemacht, aber Hermine blieb stumm. Die Augen reuevoll gesenkt.

Ein unheimlicher Verdacht kam Draco in diesem Moment, aber er verwarf ihn.

Keiner hätte ihm einen solchen Blowjob verpassen können, wie Granger es getan hatte, wenn er ein Anfänger wäre. Sie lernte recht schnell, zugegeben, aber so schnell konnte sie so etwas auch nicht erlernen. Seltsamerweise wunderte er sich mit wem sie vorher geübt hatte. Potter? Unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht war er der Bezwinger aller magischen Bösewichte auf der Welt, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst vor dem Schatten, den seine eigene Erektion warf. Krum? Möglicherweise. Aber wahrscheinlich eher Weasley. Wer hätte das gedacht? Aber Draco hatte sich schon gewundert, was mehr hinter dieser sommersprossigen, immerzu grinsenden Visage dieses verblödeten Idioten steckte.

„Du bist abstoßend.", informierte ihn Granger und am liebsten hätte er ihr applaudiert zu der Variation des Wortes "widerlich", was langsam etwas abgenutzt wirkte.

„Oh, red nur weiter und ich zeige dir wie abstoßend ich wirklich sein kann.", versprach er ihr ruhig während er seine Finger aus ihr entfernte und sie unter großem Aufwand an ihrem Bademantel abwischte. „Es gibt keinen Grund für deine Überlegenheit in dieser Situation. Ja, du wurdest königlich flachgelegt von meiner reinblütigen Person. Ja, es hat dir sogar gefallen, aber nein, ich habe nicht zu wiederholen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist." Und an diesem Morgen, fügte sein glückliches Gedächtnis hinzu. „Also, kannst du aufhören dich in deinen Bademantel zu krallen als wäre es ein Keuschheitszauber."  
Wahrscheinlich brachte es sie um, dass sie sich nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte. Weder mit Logik noch mit Worten. Das waren ihre Stärken, bemerkte Draco jetzt. Wenn man es aus dieser Sicht betrachtete waren sie vielleicht gar nicht so verschieden. Er machte auch Gebrauch von Worten. Nur mit einem viel größeren Effekt.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand, sagte ihm, dass es fast Mittag war. Sie hatten genug Zeit verschwendet. Wenn sie eine diskrete, effektive und höchstwahrscheinlich sehr teure Lösung finden wollten, um ihr Problem zu beheben, brauchten sie Hilfe.

Es war an der Zeit, sich an die Großen zu wenden, wie man so schön sagte.

Er ließ sie los. „Zieh dich an. Wir verschwinden."

Ihr Ausdruck war eine perfekte Mischung aus Skepsis und Hoffnung. „Warum? Wo gehen wir hin?"

Dracos Blick war reine Furcht gepaart mit der Macht des Unvermeidbaren.

„Zu meinem Vater."


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

Es herrschte ein leicht gedrückte Stimmung am Morgen nach der Abschlussfeier der Siebtklässler. Es gehörte auch zur Tradition, wenn auch zum großen Missfallen Madame Pomfreys, dass sich eine wartende Schlange zum Krankenflügel gebildet hatte, mit dem dringenden Wunsch nach einem Anti-Kopfschmerz Trank.

Einige der Sechst- und Siebtklässler hatten das Frühstück sausen lassen, für ein paar Stunden mehr Schlaf. Die wenigen, die es geschafft hatten zu duschen, sich anzuziehen und mehr oder weniger munter zum Frühstück erschienen waren, hielten sich ihren schmerzenden Kopf oder ihren rebellierenden Magen.

Ron Weasley war noch gar nicht im Bett gewesen und hatte mittlerweile die zweifache tödliche Dosis an schwarzem Kaffee getrunken. Demnach zufolge hatte er zwar dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, aber er war sehr gesprächig und kaute hastig auf einem Stück Toast herum, während er sprach.

„Erektionsprobleme, Panik davor es zu tun, ängstlicher Willy- hundert verschiedene Bezeichnungen, Harry. Wirklich, du solltest dich nicht zu schlecht fühlen. Passiert jedem von uns mal ab und an."

Harry Potter hatte sich einfach auf den Tisch gelehnt, die Arme als Kopfkissen nutzend. Sein Haar schien sich besondere Mühe zu geben heute noch verstrubbelter auszusehen als sonst.

-Und auch sein Haar wirkte müde und schlaff. Auf den ersten Blick, sah es so aus, als würde er schlafen. Aber ab und zu entfuhr ihm ein jämmerliches Stöhnen.

„Trinken ist da auch ein zusätzlicher Faktor.", fuhr Ron fort, während er einen großzügigen Klecks Blaubeermarmelade auf sein Brot strich. „Ständig muss man zum Klo, in den unpassendsten Momenten; du schläfst einfach ein; außerdem musst du deinen kleinen Freund praktisch dazu zwingen endlich wach zu werden, um wenigstens für ein paar Minuten…"

„Ron, wenn du dich schon so obszön äußern musst, kannst du es nicht wenigstens vorher ankündigen? Andere wollen hier essen.", murrte Ginny, als sie den Blick von ihrem Porridge hob. Ginnys pfirsichfarbene und weiche Haut war heute genauso grau wie ihr Frühstück. Selbst ihre Sommersprossen wirkten ausgeblichen. Dazu kam noch, dass sie alle zwei Sekunden ihr Gähnen mit der Hand bedeckte und ihre Augen einen trüben, glasigen Blick annahmen.

„Sorry." Ron grinste über die Übelkeit seiner Schwester. Er griff nach einer Feder aus seiner Tasche und verbrachte die nächsten zwei Minuten damit stumm und schadenfroh eine Servierte Vollzukritzeln.

„Reich das mal an Harry weiter."

Zornig griff Ginny nach der Servierte und knallte sie Harry vor die Nase.

„Keine Sorge, Harry.", sagte Ron jetzt und schnitt sein Brot in zwei Hälften. „Ich bin sicher, Alice gehört zu den verständnisvollen Mädchen."

„Ich bin ruiniert.", beharrte Harry jetzt. Er drehte die Servierte in seinen Händen mit einem wehleidigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Vollkommen runiert. Ich werde nie wieder trinken."

Jeder andere in Hörweite nickte feierlich bei dieser Aussage. Ginny brachte es sogar fertig, Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Und sie meinte es so. Sie hatte nämlich die böse Wirkung von Champagner Cocktails erfahren müssen und hatte die exakt gleiche Aussage nur wenige Minuten zuvor gemacht.

Sobald die post-betrunkene Phase der Party überwunden worden war, wurde der Dialog zwischen den Schülern wieder Standard.

„Ich bezweifel sogar, dass Alice es überhaupt bemerkt hat.", versicherte Ron ihm jetzt. „Harry, kannst du mir mal die Eier reichen… Ja, so gefällt mir das. Ich mag mein Frühstück flüssig."

Ginny schluckte schwer ihren Bissen hinunter und legte den Löffel zur Seite.

Etwas neben sich, stellte Harry den Teller mit den Spiegeleiern vor Ron ab. „Oh, sie weiß es, ok? Ich meine, wir hatten wirklich nicht vor, etwas passieren zu lassen, aber… Oh, Gott, diese Neuigkeiten haben sich sicher schon im gesamten Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum verbreitet."

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, dazu bereit eine weitere Beschwichtigung vom Stapel zu lassen, wurde aber unsanft von Seamus Finnigan unterbrochen.

„Morgen!", strahlte Seamus jetzt in die Runde und ließ sich neben seinen Klassenkameraden nieder. Der Siebtklässler hatte eine leicht orangefarbene Hautfarbe. Ein Indikator dafür, dass er von Madame Pomfrey bereits mit Kopfschmerz Trank versorgt worden war. Das war auch der Grund für seine so offensichtlich gute Laune. Um das beste Resultat zu erzielen, wurde der Trank meist noch mit einem Aufheiterungszauber versehen.

Ginny zuckte unter dem Geräusch zusammen und murmelte etwas in ihr Frühstück, das verdächtig nach _verfluchte, laute Iren_ klang. Trotzdem freute sich über die Ankunft ihres „mehr oder weniger" Freundes.

„Fabelhafter Tag!", verkündete Seamus den anderen, während er nach einer Scheibe Toast aus dem Korb griff. Er begutachtete die verkaterten Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Wo ist eure Abschluss-Freude?", erkundigte er sich, bevor er anfing gutgelaunt die Schulhymne zu summen. Er lud sich Massen an Schinken, Speck, Rührei und Marmelade auf seinen Teller. Ginny verzog den Mund.

„Diese Freude liegt so lange flach, bis ich meine Abschlussprüfungen hinter mir habe.", murrte Ginny jetzt. „Fang an zu singen, Finnigan und ich schwöre bei Merlin, ich bin nicht mehr verantwortlich für das, was ich dir antun werde!" Mit tödlicher Absicht griff sie nach ihrem Buttermesser.

Aber Seamus hatte bereits aufgehört zu lächeln. Er hatte nun Neville entdeckt, der bis jetzt still schweigend sein Porridge gegessen hatte. Er schien hinter einer riesigen Schüssel voller Früchte zu verschwinden.

„Das war ziemlich krass, was du dir da gestern geleistet hast, Longbottom."

Neville sah man es an, dass er sich extrem unwohl fühlte. „Seamus, du weißt, das war keine Absicht."

„Worum geht's?", mischte sich jetzt Ron mit ein und starrte von Seamus' wütendem Gesicht in das glühend rote von Neville.

Seamus faltete seine Arme vor der Brust. „Unser Neville hier hat gestern seine Hüllen fallen lassen. Vor Ginny und Susan Bones." Harrys Kopf erhob sich und seine eigenen Peinlichkeiten waren für einen Moment vergessen. „Neville hat _was_ getan?"

Neville schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nicht mit Absicht! Es… es war ein Notfall. Ich musste wirklich ganz dringend. Naja, es war niemand in der Nähe also bin ich in die Büsche. Ihr kennt das doch. Ich hatte gedacht, ich wär allein, aber…"

Harry musste lachen, während Ron immer noch zwischen Mitleid und Ärger schwankte. „Neville, du bist ein toter Mann! Das ist meine Schwester!"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Welch schockierende Drohung, Ron. Ich habe sechs Brüder. Es ist nicht so als hätte ich noch nie einen …" Ron hatte ihr eilig die Hand auf den Mund gepresst.  
„Du sollst unschuldig und rein sein, verstanden? Mum würde mir den Kopf abreißen und… du hast unter gar keinen Umständen schon einmal einen gesehen!", fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu, als ob die exakte Betonung seine Worte wahr machen könnte. „Und du wirst auch keinen sehen bis… bis du mindestens dreißig bist!"

Ginny schob den Arm ihres Bruders beiseite, während dieser wieder Neville fixierte.

Harry hatte während dessen das erste Lächeln des Tages auf seinen Lippen. „Es tut gut zu sehen, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der diesen Morgen Probleme hat."

Kaum hatten die Worte seine Lippen verlassen, endete die trügerische Ruhe.

„Ah, der große Potter, unser unumstrittener Held!", rief Dean Thomas quer durch die große Halle. Und wie Seamus hatte er einen Organen Glanz auf der Haut.

Ron schüttelte warnend den Kopf.

„Die Fahnen sollen wehen! Mutig hat er sich hinter die Hufflepuffgrenzen gewagt, um ihre Prinzessin zu stehlen!"

Ginny prustete in ihren Saft.

„Die Flagge gehisst, Erfolg auf ganzer Linie!"

Neville stöhnte auf.

Harrys Gesichtsfarbe machte nun Rons Haaren Konkurrenz. „HALT DIE KLAPPE, THOMAS! Es gab keine wehenden Fahnen und die verfluchte Flagge hat den Boden auch nicht verlassen!"

An den anderen Tischen blickten nun die restlichen Schüler mit interessierten Blicken auf. Dean schaute einen Moment lang recht verblüfft drein. Dann grinste er dreckig. „Was ist dann passiert?"

Harry seufzte. „Ich denke, du wirst noch früh genug davon hören."

Die Freunde wandten gleichzeitig ihren Blick nach hinten zum Hufflepufftisch, wo die sehr attraktive Alice Crowley, Harrys fehlgeschlagene Eroberung, ziemlich intensiv mit Susan Bones tuschelte. Zu allem Überfluss schienen die Blicke der Hufflepuff Jungen Harry und Neville erdolchen zu wollen.

„Reizend.", sagte Neville mit einer tapferen Resignation, die er sich in sieben Jahren Zaubertränke mit Snape angeeignet hatte. „Wenn wir Montag noch am Leben sind, dann ist das bloß einem Wunder zu verdanken."

Ginny kicherte. „Hermine wird dich schon beschützen, Neville. Es ist immer gut, die Schulsprecherin zu kenne. Und Alice ist ein nettes Mädchen. Nicht alles, was sie erzählt ist Klatsch. "

„Wo ist Hermine überhaupt?", warf Harry jetzt ein und spähte durch die Große Halle. Natürlich war es nicht verwunderlich für Hermine, dass sie nicht am Frühstück teilnahm. Das Mädchen war oft eine Stunde früher wach als alle anderen. Aber es war Wochenende und für gewöhnlich frühstückten sie da zusammen.

Ron schob sich gerade ein paar warme Kekse in den Mund. Zwei auf einmal. „Sie ift bei ihrer Mutter, überf Wochenende. Brief kam form Frühftück." Beim Reden flogen einige Kekskrümel über den Tisch und Dean wich ihnen geschickt aus. Aus dem Nichts erschien ein akkurat gefalteter Brief auf dem Tisch und Ron schob ihn weiter an Harry.

„So viel zum Thema beschützen.", erwiderte Ginny jetzt, mit einem Blick auf Tim Gaggleby, der seine fleischige Faust gegen seine flache Hand schlug, während er Neville beäugte.

„Kommt." Ron erhob sich schwerfällig und brach in ein lautes Gähnen aus. „Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen wegen ´nem kleinen Strip, Neville. Die Schule ist aus und neben Voldemort und der lästigen Akne ist das Leben doch schön."

Das Leben hatte die grauenhafte Angewohnheit einem Steine in den Weg zu legen, wenn man es überhaupt nicht erwartet hätte.

Vor einem Jahr war sie durch und durch ausgelastet gewesen im Kampf gegen das Böse, ZAGs, ihren Freunden und den Aufgaben, die ihr als Schulsprecherin zu Teil wurden.

Vor einem Tag war sie glücklich, teilweise sorgenfrei und vor allem war sie Single.

Vor einer Stunde war sie zuversichtlich, dass sie wenigstens den Tag überleben würde.

Hermine war sich jetzt gar nicht mehr so sicher.

Neugierde tötete wahrscheinlich die Katze, aber sie sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie kampflos aufgeben würde.

Sie saß Malfoy gegenüber in der Pferdelosen Kutsche, die sie in fünfzehn Minuten nach Thimble Creek nach Malfoy Manor bringen sollte. Die Abreise aus dem schmutzigen Muggelmotel war eine stille und heimliche Angelegenheit gewesen. Die sture Stille zwischen ihnen war am Anfang vielleicht noch recht willkommen gewesen, aber jetzt trug sie nur dazu bei, die Spannung zu steigern.

Und Gott, sie konnte die Spannung beinahe greifen.

Sie hatten einen Stopp in der Winkelgasse eingelegt, damit Hermine bei der Post exakte zwanzig Minuten damit zugebracht hatte Briefe an Ron und Harry ( _„…bloß eben zu meiner Mum gefahren bis morgen…"_) und Professor McGonagall ( _„… verbringe das Wochenende mit meiner Familie. Entschuldigen Sie die späte Ankündigung."_) zu schreiben.

Sie war nicht besonders gut im Lügen, obwohl sie die Zeit mit Ron und Harry in einen Lügenbaron hätte verwandeln sollen, so oft, wie sie die Wahrheit verdrehen hatten müssen…

Die Jungs waren Meister in unschuldigen Blicken, wo sie hingegen versagte und eher verwirrt drein blickte und immer schnell das Thema wechselte.

Diese Taktik wirkte eigentlich immer recht gut bei Filch, der sie dann schließlich aus Wut entließ, so aber nicht bei Snape, der nicht so leicht zu beeindrucken war.

Harry und die anderen lagen jetzt gerade wahrscheinlich am See und genossen die Sonne. Sie würden Snape explodiert spielen, Zaubererschach und danach würden sie Hagrid besuchen. Ginny wäre voll auf damit beschäftigt ihre künstliche Ruhe bei ihrem schusseligen Freund zu bewahren und Neville würde höchstwahrscheinlich im Gewächshaus mit Professor Sprout zusammen an seinem Kräuterkundeprojekt arbeiten. Blaise Zabini, der sehr verantwortungsvolle Schulsprecher aus Slytherin, würde sich durch ihre Abwesenheit nicht beirren lassen und auch ohne sie alle Notwendigkeiten akkurat erledigen.

Hermine überlegte gerade, dass sie wohl mehr als 400 Meilen von Hogwarts entfernt sein musste. Eine Distanz, die natürlich für einen lizenzierten Apparierer keine Entfernung darstellte. Trotzdem fühlte es sich so an, als wäre sie ans andere Ende der Welt katapultiert worden.

Ihre bloße Existenz hatte sich noch nie so fehl am Platze gefühlt.

Und natürlich war der schlechtgelaunte, große Zauberer, der ihr gegenüber saß nicht unbeteiligt an diesem Gefühlszustand. Sie hatte kontinuierlich darauf verzichtete seinem Blick zu begegnen seitdem sie in die Kutsche gestiegen waren. Stattdessen hatte sie den Blick in die andere Richtung gewandt und starrte jetzt aus dem Fenster. Die auf und ab wippenden ländlichen Felder verursachten eine Reisekrankheit bei ihr, aber sie hielt den Blick nach draußen gerichtet.

Ihr kurzer Trip durch die Winkelgasse war sogar recht amüsant gewesen. Hermine war froh, dass sie noch nicht so panisch war, dass ihr die durchaus komischen Details ihrer Situation entgingen. Malfoy war die gesamte Zeit über immer fünf Schritte vor ihr gegangen, die Kapuze seines Reiseumhangs tief ins blasse Gesicht gezogen um bloß zu vermeiden, dass irgendjemand mitbekam, dass eine recht zerzaust aussehende Schulsprecherin von Gryffindor zu ihm gehörte.

Oder besser gesagt, hinter ihm her hastete, diesem selbstbezogenen Ekel.

Zweimal hatte sie es sogar geschafft in zu verlieren. Und zweimal war er zurückgekommen, und hatte sie ziemlich genervt grob am Umhang gepackt und mitgezogen, bevor er schließlich wieder vor ihr her marschiert war. Hermine war die neugierigen Blicke der Leute zwar schon gewöhnt, aber Malfoy brachte es fertig sie anzusehen als wäre sie ein Seuchenopfer, welches im höchsten Grad ansteckend war. Es wäre einige Mal wirklich so verlockend gewesen einen losen Stein aus dem Kopfsteinpflaster nach ihm zu werfen, dass sie ihre Hände in ihren Taschen zu Fäusten hatte ballen müssen, um sich zurück zu halten.

Er hatte sie fast mit Gewalt in das Postgebäude geschoben, ihr vier Sickel in die Hand gedrückt und sie angefahren, dass sie sich beeilen sollte. Hermine hatte ihn mit einem Blick angesehen, der wie sie hoffte, ihre ganze Verachtung gut zur Geltung gebracht hatte und hatte ihm schließlich sein Geld an den Kopf geworfen. Danach hatte sie sich alle Zeit der Welt genommen, um ihre Lügen auf das Papier zu bringen.

Sie hatte das Gebäude verlassen und sah, wie er die Straße schon zur Hälfte hinter sich gelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zu dem ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossenen Kamin. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen war sie ihm in die Drei Besen gefolgt. Wie ein dummes Schaf einem Hirten.

Und von da an machten sie jetzt ihre Reise nach Thimble Creek, welches südlich der Malfoy Residenz lag.

Hermine war schon immer von der Geschichte der reichen magischen Bevölkerung von Englands fasziniert gewesen. Sie schluckte die Tatsache hinunter, muggelgebürtig zu sein und ignorierte die Gänsehaut, die sie bekam, wenn sie daran dachte, dass man den Stammbaum einer reichen Familie bis weit über tausend Jahre zurückverfolgen konnte.

Es würde definitiv zu einem großen Ego verhelfen, wenn man in einem Buch über Magische Geschichte unzählige Erwähnungen seines nahezu hoheitlichen Hauses finden konnte. Nicht nur die Häuser erzählten eine alte Geschichte. Meist war die ganze Familie in den Erwähnungen untergebracht.

Um Thimble Creek als Beispiel zu nehmen: Vor knapp vierhundert Jahren waren die Bauern vom kleinen Thimble Creek Angestellte der Lords von Malfoy gewesen. Sie hatten Ställe für die unzähligen Pferde gebaut, groß angelegte Parks, Orchideen und Weingebiete angelegt - mit einem Dienstbotengehalt. Alas, damals eine kleine Industriestadt schien nahezu menschenleer, nachdem sie und Malfoy aus dem Kamin gestiegen waren um die Kutschfahrt anzutreten. Die älteren Zauberer, die ungerührt an der Theke lehnen geblieben waren hatten Draco alles andere als freundliche Blicke zugeworfen. Für einen panischen Moment hatte Hermine befürchtet, sie würde Eier und verrottete Früchte nach ihnen werfen. Oder sogar Flüche.

Aber die Dorfbewohner hatten nichts dergleichen getan und so erreichten sie die Grenzen zu Malfoy Manor unbelästigt. Sie hatte bestimmt hundert Fragen auf den Lippen, aber keine einzige schien es wert zu sein deswegen die Stille zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen.

Sie würde es bestimmt bereuen, würde sie ihrer Neugierde nachgeben.

Vieles hatte sich geändert im letzten Jahr. Vor allem für die Todesser. Das Vermögen der Malfoys hatte einen schweren Schlag verkraften müssen, nachdem Lucius sich ziemlich öffentlich als Todesser geoutet hatte.

Als Cornelius Fugde von seinem Posten entfernt worden war, den nun Arthur Weasley innehatte, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, gewesen bis das Thema Malfoy auf den Tisch kam. Bei den Ministerwahlen gab es nicht einmal eine Nominierung. Niemand war so recht bereit dazu in dieser momentanen Schreckensphase Minister sein zu wollen. Bevor Arthurs Name dann offiziell ausgesprochen wurde, hatte er schon hunderte neuer Gesetze abgesegnet und betrieb den Posten des Ministers schon lange bevor sein Name in die Tür gearbeitet worden war.

Und jetzt war die einzige Möglichkeit Malfoy Manor zu erreichen nur noch mit der Kutsche. Es wurde vom Flohnetzwerk getrennt, auf dem Gelände durfte nicht mehr appariert werden. Auf Grund der mehr oder weniger hilfreichen Informationen, die Lucius Malfoy dem Ministerium hatte zukommen lassen, konnten ein Dutzend Todesser verhaftet werden.

Lucius Malfoy war eine Strafe von 16 Jahren Haft auferlegt worden Dafür aber im eigenen Haus. Kein Zauberstab, keine Zauberei, keine Freunde und ein ziemlich widerlicher Fluch würde seinen Kopf abtrennen, würde er versuchen seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster zu stecken, um nach dem Zustand seiner Begonien sehen. Auch andere Todesser, hatten eine lebenslängliche Haftstrafe gegen all ihre Informationen getauscht. Im Ministerium nannte man dieses Prinzip „Arthurs Gesetz".

Einige höher stehende Zauberer haben angedeutet, dass dieses Verfahren wohl kaum effizient sein würde, aber Askaban war schlicht und ergreifend überfüllt und wesentlich schwerer zu bewachen, nun da die Dementoren verschwunden waren. Ein zweites Gefängnis war in Planung. Allerdings war der Premierminister der Muggel nur zu interessiert daran, ob Muggelgeborenen nicht ebenfalls in die Zauberergesellschaft aufgenommen werden könnten, um Voldemort Angst zu machen.

Und trotz des großen Andrangs junger Zauberer, die in die Neugegründete Minister Garde (oder wie Ron sie nannte die _Auror Elite_) eintreten wollten, gab es doch in vielen Abteilungen des Ministeriums eine anhaltende Unterbesetzung. Jeder Knut wurde für die Sicherung der Gesellschaft verwendet. Schutzzauber, Präventionen und Aurorenwissen gesteckt. Denn Schutz war wertvoller als Angriffswaffen.

So war Lucius in seinem goldenen Käfig eingesperrt. Hermine vermutete, dass Harry eine ganze Menge dagegen vorzubringen hatte, aber letztendlich war er doch froh, dass er die Schule beenden konnte, ohne das ein Dutzend Todesser nach seinem Leben trachteten und in die Schule einbrachen.

Nachdem die Konten ihres Mannes auf Eis gelegt worden waren, hatte Narzissa Malfoy ihre Sachen gepackt und war ausgezogen und lebte nun bei einer Cousine in der Schweiz. Nur wenig war über Narzissas Privatleben bekannt, aber die Zeitung sagte, sie wäre eine unterwürfige Frau, welche jedoch ein unbestechliches Talent für falsche Vorwände und Täuschungen hatte. Sie war eine großzügige Gastgeberin und den Fotos nach zu urteilen, immer noch unglaublich schön anzusehen.

Sie hat mit sich genommen, wessen sie habhaft werden konnte, aber ihr einziges Kind hatte sie in der Obhut eines Mannes gelassen, welcher nicht zu selten _Monster_ geschimpft wurde.

Hermine empfand fast etwas wie Mitgefühl für Malfoy. Obwohl er wahrscheinlich mehr Mitgefühl bekommen würde, würde er nicht durch die Schule stolzieren, dass Kinn in der Luft, ein allgegenwärtiges Grinsen auf den Lippen und einen bösen Blick für jeden, der es wagte, die Situation seiner Familie anzusprechen. Abgesehen von der bösen Auseinandersetzung mit Harry am Ende ihres fünften Jahrs, hatte er Lucius dem Trio gegenüber nie wieder erwähnt.

Dracos Vorschlag zu seinem Vater zu fahren hatte Hermine ungläubig zur Kenntnis genommen. Es war schwer zu vergessen, was dieser Mann den armen muggelgeborenen Kinder auf der Quidditsch Weltmeisterschaft angetan hatte. Nicht zu vergessen, die beinahe zum Tode geführte Besessenheit Ginnys im zweiten Jahr.

Das war derselbe Mann, der direkt hinter Voldemort gestanden hatte, als dieser versucht hatte einen vierzehn jährigen Harry umzubringen, nachdem er bereits Cedric Diggory beseitigt hatte.

Er war derselbe Zauberer, der den Befehl gegeben hatte sie zu töten, als sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium waren.

Das einzige, was Hermine von Lucius Malfoy wollte, war eine gerahmte Einladung zu seiner Beerdigung, auf der sie –eingehakt mit Ginny- einen Foxtrott auf seinem Grab tanzen würde, während sie verrückte Lügen über ihn verbreiten würde.

Sie hatte Draco angeschrieen, sie hatte getobt vor Wut und schließlich hatte sie sauer geschwiegen, als sich der rationale Gedanke nicht mehr verdrängen ließ. Er hatte einen guten Punkt. Wenn sie eine schnelle und saubere Lösung für ihr Problem wollten, dann war es nur wahrscheinlich dass Dracos schleimiger, mit guten Verbindungen ausgestatteter Vater fähig war ihnen zu helfen.

Nicht dass Hermine ohne Vorkehrungen oder Vorsicht in der Kutsche saß. Sie hatte nicht sieben Jahre mit Ron und Harry überlebt, weil sie alle drei solche Glückspilze waren. Der ältere Malfoy war zwar so gut wie keine Gefahr für sie, aber es gab immer ein Risiko. Draco war Gott sei Dank unwissend, aber wäre er einfach mit ihr ins Postgebäude gegangen, hätte er gesehen, dass sie einen weiteren Brief geschrieben hatte. Dieser sollte an Dumbledore geschickt werden, wäre sie in drei Tagen nicht zurück, um ihn abzuholen.

Natürlich konnte in drei Tagen viel passieren. Hermine überlegte, dass die wenige Menge an Vertrauen, die sie Draco hatte zuteilwerden lassen, nachdem sie ihm gestattet hatte, sie aus der Schule zu führen, sich jetzt noch etwas vergrößert hatte, denn jetzt nahm er sie sogar mit nach Hause. Er hätte sie schon längst aus dem Weg räumen können, aber Hermine vertraute darauf, dass er, obwohl er ein Wichser war, keine völlig wahnsinnigen Attentate auf sie ausüben würde.

So auch nicht sein Vater. Lucius war ein Opportunist mit wenig Achtung für Moral. Es war schwer solche Leute einzuschätzen. Vertrauenswürdigkeit und Malfoys vertrugen sich nicht. Und darin lag auch Hermines Sorge. Mit Kerlen wie Crabbe und Goyle, würde eine satte Beleidigung von Ron ausreichen um einen Kampf herauszufordern. Als Ron Draco beleidigt hatte, hatte es Wochen gedauert, bevor auch nur irgendjemand angenommen hätte, Rons plötzlicher und hartnäckiger Pustelbefall hätte auch nur im Entferntesten etwas mit der kurzen Auseinandersetzung mit Draco Malfoy zu tun gehabt, die vor einem Monat Thema gewesen war.

Als sie den neuerlichen Hass auf Draco wieder aufkommen spürte, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und starrte nun direkt in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

Er hatte die Beine überschlagen und seine Hände ruhten auf seinen Knien. An jedem anderen Jungen hätte diese Pose einfach aufgesetzt gewirkt. Bei Draco wirkte sie einfach bloß gefasst.

Warzen, entschied Hermine jetzt, mit einem gedachten Kopfnicken. Es wäre wirklich einfacher ihn zu verabscheuen, wenn er nicht so attraktiv wäre. Alles was er brauchte, waren ein paar gut platzierte Warzen hier und da. Eine runterhängende Augenbraue und eine dicke Kartoffelnase.

Aber natürlich hatte Malfoy keine Warzen oder Flecken oder irgendeine andere physische Missbildung. Sie wusste das, da sie ja ausgiebig Zeit gehabt hatte seinen Körper zu erforschen. Er war 1,90m groß und absolut makellos. Mit einer Haut, die sich anfühlte wie weiche Seide im Feuerschein. Perfekte Haut über festen, ansehnlichen Muskeln.

Irgendwann im vorletzten Jahr, hatte Draco Malfoy die Äußerlichkeiten eines Jungen hinter sich gelassen und war nun ein Mann. Oh, natürlich galt das nicht für sein Verhalten. Das Verziehen der Unterlippe, zum Beispiel, oder das Glühen seiner Wangen, wenn er sich physisch anstrengte. Sein Haar war über die Jahre auch nicht dunkler geworden, wie bei den meisten blonden Jungen. Es war immer noch so hell, dass es Platinblond gefärbt sein könnte.

Auch andere Teile von ihm, waren definitiv die eines Erwachsenen. Hermine wäre vielleicht beeindruckt gewesen, von der Art und Weise, wie er mit intimen Situationen umging, aber sie hatte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. Auch wenn er erst 18 war. Es gab nicht Gewöhnliches über Malfoy zu sagen und es war zu ihrem größten Bedauern, dass ausgerechnet diese Charaktereigenschaft von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte und sich nun als schlimmstes Erlebnis in ihrem jungen Leben qualifizierte.

Die Stille im Innern der Kutsche bereitete ihr nun schon fast physische Schmerzen. Hermine überlegte, dass, wenn sie noch heftiger durchgeschaukelt wurde, eine Hornhaut auf ihrem Hintern entstehen müsste. Malfoy hatte sich seitdem sie eingestiegen waren kaum bewegt. Vielleicht war er ja aus Granit, dachte sie jetzt böse.

Ein ziemlich großes Schlagloch, zwang sie, sich noch etwas aufrechter hinzusetzen. Ihr war heiß, sie fühlte sich eingeengt und sie würde noch verrückt werden.

Nein. Die Stille half ihr hier ganz und gar nicht.

„Wie lange ist es her, seitdem du zu Hause warst?", fragte sie jetzt und die Worte sprudelten nur so über ihre Lippen.  
Zuerst sah es so aus, als wolle er sie weiterhin ignorieren, aber schließlich antwortete er.

„Seit Halloween." Sein Blick blieb trotzdem starr nach draußen gerichtet.

„Das sind fast acht Monate."

„Das Schlammblut kann rechnen. Es gibt immer noch Wunder."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich beleidigt fühlen sollte, weil er dieses verhasste Wort benutzte oder weil er so wenig Anteilnahme in diese Sache legte. Er hatte dieses Wort nun schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr benutzt. Es hatte auch nie den Effekt auf sie gemacht, den es auf Ron machte. Und auf Effekt legte Malfoy besonderen Wert.

Sie seufzte jetzt. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann ich dieses Wort wieder höre."

„Wenn du es nicht hören willst, dann gib mir keinen Grund es gebrauchen zu müssen.", erwiderte er. „Wenn wir schon dabei sind, ich rate dir deinen Mund geschlossen zu halten, während wir bei meinem Vater sind. Ich übernehme das Reden. Sprich nur, wenn du aufgefordert wirst. Und sieh ihn nicht direkt an. Ich weiß, es bringt dich wahrscheinlich um, aber stell keine Fragen. Sei respektvoll und wir werden sicher keine Probleme haben."

Hermine schnaubte auf. _Das_ war beleidigend. „Und ich dachte, der Papst residiert im Vatikan."

Endlich wandte er den Blick in ihre Richtung. Der Windhauch, der durch das offene Fenster hineinwehte, wirbelte eine blonde Strähne in seine Stirn. Ungeduldig strich er sie zurück.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Seine Augen verengten sich zornig.

„Nichts. Nichts, wovon du etwas verstehst.", murmelte sie abwesend.

„Ich weiß, was der verfluchte Vatikan ist.", knurrte er jetzt. Seine Laune hatte in einer Sekunde von desinteressiert zu rasend vor Wut gewechselt.

Hermine fühlte sich nun noch um einiges unbehaglicher, als der kalte Blick sie nun zu durchbohren schien. Durstig und extrem nervös befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen. Seine Augen huschten für einen Moment zu ihrem Mund, bevor sie wieder ihren Blick trafen.

„Musst du es wirklich noch schlimmer machen, als es sowieso schon ist?", fragte sie ihn jetzt ruhig.

„Es wird zur Hölle noch mal hundert Mal schlimmer, bevor es besser wird. Also schlage ich vor, du gewöhnst dich dran.", erwiderte er kalt, doch sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus.

„Denkst du, dein Vater kennt jemanden, der den Zauber zurück nehmen kann?"

Sie hätte auch fragen können, ob Schlösser aus Stein gemacht wurden. Oder ob Quidditsch auf Besen gespielt wurde. „Nein, Granger. Wir fahren zu meinem Vater, um ihn auf eine Tasse Tee und Biscuittörtchen zu besuchen. Er bekommt so selten Besuch, seitdem er ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen Hause ist."

Hermine verzog jetzt grimmig den Mund. „Ich möchte ja bloß gerne wissen, warum du denkst, dass es eine so gute Idee ist, es deinem Vater zu erzählen."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Mal sehen….", schnappte er jetzt wütend. "Vielleicht weil er, abgesehen von Voldemort persönlich, mehr über die dunklen Künste weiß als jeder andere lebende Zauberer. Oder vielleicht weil seine Liste an Kontakten so unendlich lang ist, und er als Voldemorts ehemalige rechte Hand Dinge getan hat, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen könntest. Er muss bloß in seinem Haus sitzen. Hat das Ministerium überzeugen können, ihm nicht seine Seele aus dem Mund saugen zu lassen."

„Wir sind auch keine völligen Idioten, weißt du?", konterte sie jetzt, was Malfoy seine Augen verdrehen ließ. Dieser Satz qualifizierte sich wohl als das erste Kompliment (und wohl auch das letzte), das sie ihm gegenüber jemals geäußert hatte.

„Hältst du es wirklich für eine so gute Idee in der Schule rumzuschnüffeln, auf der Suche danach, wie man illegal magische Tattoos wieder loswird?" Sein Blick war knapp und scharf. „Obwohl ich ja weiß, Leute wie du haben mehr Freiheiten als wir anderen."

Hermine machte ein ärgerliches Geräusch. „Ich darf auch nicht alles, wenn es das ist, was du sagen willst."

„Genau wie ich, ganz abgesehen von meiner enthusiastischen Kampagne, mit der ich seit zwei Jahren jeden überzeugen will, dass ich meinen Vater hasse und alles wofür er steht."

Das war insoweit richtig. Was auch immer über Draco Malfoy gesagt wurde, seit den Problemen seines Vaters mit dem Ministerium, machte er seinen Standpunkt mehr als deutlich. Er wollte nichts mit Voldemort-bezogenen Dingen zu tun haben. Er wollte nicht mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht werden. Natürlich vermuteten einige, dass dies die einzig wirksame Taktik war, die er wählen konnte, um den Title als Erben für das Malfoyvermögen zu behalten.

Das Ministerium hatte sich bereits selbst geholfen und einen recht großen Teil des Familienvermögens zur Seite geschafft, aus Schadensersatzgründen. Aber es gab immer noch mehrere Treuhandfonds, Urlaubsresidenzen, ein großes Erbe von seiner Mutter und seinem Großvater und natürlich Malfoy Manor selbst…  
Verblüfft realisierte Hermine, dass sie wirklich aufhören musste, die Hexenwoche zu lesen.

Aber Malfoy hatte natürlich Recht. Sie mussten es still und diskret regeln. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie etwas Passendes in Hogwarts finden würden. Der Gegenfluch würde höchstwahrscheinlich etwas selbst Gebasteltes und ziemlich Illegales sein.

„Ich nehme an, es handelt sich dann nicht unbedingt um eine glückliche Zusammenkunft für dich und deinen Vater? Keine Vater-Sohn Picknicke beim Ententeich?"

Sie könnte sich kaum weniger scheren, ob Draco Probleme Zuhause hatte, oder nicht. Aber das Thema „Sein Vater" schien ein sehr sensibles Thema zu sein. Hermine fühlte, dass sie ihm ein, zwei Seitenhiebe schuldig war.

Er sah nun wieder aufgebracht aus. Er schlug seine Beine wieder auseinander und lehnte sich ihr gefährlich nahe entgegen. „Du hältst dein Maul, Granger, oder ich werde dir in im exakten Detail erklären, wozu dein kleiner Mund fähig ist, wenn er nicht gerade Unsinn von sich gibt."

Es erstaunte sie immer wieder, wie schnell er von kalt und gelassen auf angsteinflößend wechseln konnte. Innerhalb eines Herzschlags. Hermine kochte innerlich. Niemand sprach zu ihr in solch einer Art und Weise. Nicht einmal die anderen Slytherins wagten es, die Schulsprecherin anzugreifen. Aber sie waren ja auch nicht in Hogwarts. Und sie war auch nicht in greifbarer Nähe ihrer Freunde. Und obwohl Malfoy sie wie Abschaum behandelte, konnte sie nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob seine schlechte Laune nicht auch damit zusammen hing, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich einiges mehr von seinem Vater zu fürchten hatte als sie.

Deshalb biss sie sich von innen auf ihre Wangen und hielt ihre Zunge ab jetzt unter Kontrolle.

Die Kutsche klapperte weiter die Straße entlang, bis die dunklen Mauern von Malfoy Manor in Sicht kamen. Hermine stieß heftig die Luft aus, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Sie war völlig gefangen von dem Anblick des alten Hauses.

Sie hatte schon Bilder des Hauses gesehen, sicher. Jeder hatte das. Als die Todesser-Ausräucherung begonnen hatte, hatte es einen Drei-Seiten Spezial über die Todesser Residenzen gegeben.

Malfoy Manor war sogar ziemlich interessant, wenn man bedachte, dass es das zweitälteste Zaubererhaus in Britannien war. Das Herrenhaus besaß außerdem die weltweit größte Sammlung an schwarzmagischen Artefakten in ganz Europa. Jedenfalls laut der Liste, auf der sie zusammengestellt und katalogisiert worden sind. Die eher verdächtigen Gegenstände wurden zerstört, während die gefährlichsten von ihnen sicher im Ministerium verwahrt wurden, bis man sicher war, wie man sie unschädlich machen konnte. Die Siebtklässler in Hogwarts befassten sich mit gerade dieser besagten Sammlung an beschlagnahmten schwarzmagischen Objekten, wobei den Schülern eine Tour gewährt wurde, um sie näher betrachten zu können. Es war eine recht brauchbare Übung, denn so konnten sie sich einen Überblick über die verrückten Leute machen, mit denen sie es zu tun hatten.

Hermine bemerkte, dass der Hausarrest, den Lucius zu erdulden hatte, mächtigen Einfluss auf das Anwesen genommen hatte. Ohne den erlaubten Einsatz von Magie bei einem solchen massiven Gebäude, schien alles langsam aber sicher zu verwildern. Hohe, dichte Weinstöcke, die einst wohl dekorativ ausgesehen haben mögen, wucherten nun mit Efeu um die Wette und verdeckten nahezu die gesamte Front. Tote, verrottende Blätter bedeckten den Vorgarten nahezu völlig. Die zuvor luxuriöse dicht bewachsene Rasenfläche war mittlerweile gelbstichig durch die Sonne und hoch genug, um ein kleines Kind darin verbergen zu können.

Das Herrenhaus wirkte dunkel, gotisch und recht ominös, aber Hermine fand es wunderschön. Es erinnerte sie an die Häuser in New Orleans, die sie letzten Sommer mit ihren Eltern besichtigt hatte. Das Haus von Dracos Ahnen, war noch bestimmt 25 Jahre davon entfernt als baufällig zu gelten, aber selbst dann würde es noch seinen Charme versprühen, überlegte Hermine.

Es war nicht schwer, sich Lucius, Narzissa oder Draco hier vorstellen zu können. Sicher, kein Zauberer der Schlichtheit oder Gemütlichkeit vorzog, konnte sich in so einer Umgebung wohl fühlen. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie sich selbst panisch Lachen, würde sie durch die Türen treten und kurz danach wieder ausgespuckt werden. Als wäre sie als lockige, dunkelhaarige, nicht-reinblütige Person, die sie war, in diesem Hause nicht erlaubt.

Die Kombination aus Interesse, Angst und schwitzigen Handflächen schien ihre Zunge automatisch zu lösen. Und obwohl Malfoy ihr befohlen hatte zu schweigen, wandte sie sich jetzt zu ihm um.

Seine Stirn legte sich in feine Falten. Seine Hände, die er zuvor in seinem Schoss gefaltet hatte, fingerten nun abwesend an den Knöpfen seiner Sommerrobe rum. Er sah besorgt aus. Besorgt genug, um Hermines ängstliche Vorhersehungen noch etwas zu verschlimmern. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich automatisch.

Silberne Augen trafen auf braune und ein kurzer Blick des stummen einvernehmlichen Verständnisses wurde geteilt.

Es war zu schade, dass er so ein unnachgiebiger Wichser war, überlegte Hermine gerade, als die Kutsche zu einem jähen, staubigen Halt vor den Eingangstoren des Herrenhauses kam.

Denn sonst hätte sie vielleicht seine Hand ergriffen.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~**

Er würde Bubotubler-Eiter spuckende Heuler entgegen nehmen. Er würde sich in ein Feld voller knallrümpfiger Kröter werfen lassen. Man könnte ihm ruhig einen norwegischen Stachelbuckel auf den Leib hetzen, mit einer notorischen Übellaunigkeit und einer Vorliebe für Reinblüter über einem Feuer, scharf gegrillt.

Zur Hölle, er würde sogar für zwei grauenvolle Wochen Longbottoms persönlicher Sklave sein.

Er wollte nur nicht nach Hause.

_Etwas spät für eine Meinungsänderung, nicht wahr?_

Ja, pflichtete Draco seiner inneren Stimme bei. Viel zu spät. Insbesondere seitdem Granger und er in finsterem Schweigen neben einander standen und warteten. Auf der Türschwelle von Malfoy Manor.

Draco wippte auf seinen Fersen, seine klammen Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Robe vergraben. Für einen wilden Moment lang, hatte er die Fantasie gehegt zu klingeln, Granger auf der Schwelle zurückzulassen und einen wahnsinnig schnellen Abgang hinzulegen, während er wieder in die Kutsche sprang und auf die Haupttore des Anwesens zu galoppierte.

Und als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte, bemerkte er, wie Granger langsam ihren lockigen Kopf wandte und ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick fixierte, bevor sie unmerklich näher kam.

Wenn sie wirklich Angst hatte, dann leistete sie hier aber einen verflucht guten Job, um es zu verbergen. Abgesehen von dem Allessagenden Zittern ihrer Hände, von dem er wusste, dass es typisch für sie war wenn sie aufgeregt oder nervös war, wirkte ihre Erscheinung äußerlich ziemlich ruhig.

Ihre kurze Reise zur Winkelgasse war unspektakulär verlaufen. Sie schien besser mit den Dingen klar zu kommen, als er es erwartet hätte. Draco hatte Tränen und Gestammel erwartet, was auch der Grund war, warum er einen festen Abstand zu ihr eingehalten hatte. Deswegen und natürlich wegen ihres scheinbar unendlichen Vorrats an bohrenden, nervtötenden Fragen.

Und Merlin, sie hatte Fragen.

An einem Punkt, wäre er fast geneigt gewesen, sie mit ihrer eigenen pfirsichfarbenen Unterwäsche zu fesseln. Er hatte sie unter einem Kissen im Motelzimmer entdeckt und hatte es bequemerweise vergessen zu erwähnen. Dafür hatte er aber dreißig Minuten lang ihre amüsante Suchaktion beobachtete. Er hätte ihr den Slip vielleicht gegeben, hätte sie zugegeben, dass er ihr fehlte.

Es war fast Mittag gewesen, als sie schließlich in die Winkelgasse appariert sind. Während seine Abwesenheit in der Schule, wohl bloß für ein paar gehobene Augenbrauen im eigenen Haus gesorgt hätte, würde Grangers Fehlen wahrscheinlich eine milde Panik auslösen. Also war es sein Vorschlag gewesen, dass sie ihren zwei stumpfsinnigen Nachläufern, die sie Freunde nannte und Professor McGonagall schreiben sollte. Die stellvertretende Hogwarts Direktorin würde es ohne Zweifel sofort riechen, wenn sich ihre Schulsprecherin in Schwierigkeiten befand.

Und Draco nahm an, dass sein Bett wohl unter "Schwierigkeiten" zu zählen war.

Als sie am Postgebäude angekommen waren, hatte er sich spendabel genug gefühlt um ihr ein paar Sickel Wechselgeld zu geben. Aber die undankbare, strubbelhaarige Besserwisserin hatte ihm daraufhin einen Blick verpasst, der ihm die Haare vom Kopf hätte weg brennen können. Und mit einem höchst empörten Schnauben hatte sie ihm schließlich das Geld mitten ins Gesicht geschmissen. Daraufhin war sie schließlich ins Gebäude gestürmt und hatte sein amüsiertes Grinsen nur um Sekunden verpasst.

Das Mädchen hatte die Eier eines Gryffindors in der Hose. Das musste er ihr lassen.

Er hatte sie von draußen beobachtet, für den Fall, dass sie etwas Dummes tat, wie ohne Vorwarnung loszuheulen, inmitten der Menge. Für ihn hatte sie bloß Grimassen, die gerunzelte Stirn und tödliche Blicke übrig. Aber für den fröhlichen, Postmeister mit Halbglatze hatte sie wohl all ihre Höflichkeitsfloskeln und strahlenden Lächeln reserviert. Immerhin hatte sie mehrere Gefühlsregungen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ron Weasley, der Gutmütigkeit zu einem völlig neuen nervtötenden Level katapultiert hatte.

Draco beobachtete wie sie die Spitze einer Feder mit ihrer kleinen pinken Zunge anleckte. Es war warm im Gebäude und Granger hatte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen. Der Wust an Locken hing über ihre linke Schulter und sie drehte gedankenverloren eine Locke zwischen den Nagelgekauten Fingern.

Für ein Mädchen, das keine zwei Knuts für ihr Äußeres geben würde, fiel Draco auf, dass sie überraschend feminin war. Es war nicht schwer den leichtfüßigen Gang zu übersehen oder das gewöhnliche Schwingen ihrer Hüfte, wenn sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts hastete, bücherbeladen und schlecht gelaunt.

Wirklich, sie sollte besser ausgewählte Kleidung tragen. Die Lumpen, die sie trug, wenn sie nicht in der Schuluniform steckte, waren nicht viel besser als Kartoffelsäcke mit Löchern für die Arme. Rau, weit, figurlos und völlig uninspirierend.

Draco verstand viel von Kleidung. Neben einer heimlichen Vorliebe für Kräutershampoos (seine bevorzugte Wahl diesen Monat waren Rosmarin und Hawafena), hatte ihm dies seine Mutter vererbt. Seltsamerweise bemaßen seine Augen Granger und steckten sie anschließend in teure, dunkle Roben. Tief ausgeschnitten, um die weiche Haut zwischen ihren Brüsten zu zeigen.

Er blinzelte. Besser wäre natürlich, High-Heels und eine silberne schwere Kette um ihren linken Knöchel. Das Mädchen sah zum Teufel noch mal, noch besser aus, wenn sie überhaupt gar keine Kleidung trug. Je mehr Kleidung Granger trug umso nerviger fand er sie.

Oder vielleicht war es so, je weniger Kleidung sie trug, umso abgelenkter war er.

Ja. Daran lag es wahrscheinlich.

Er fragte sich, ob der gestrige Abend, den sie zusammen verbracht hatten ihre jungfräulichen Ansichten wohl etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn ein solch leidenschaftliches Mädchen wieder zu der frigiden Seite wechseln würde. Granger brauchte keine Kristallkugel um in ihre Zukunft zu blicken. Alles was sie tun musste, war der Hauslehrerin alles gleich zu tun. Minerva McGonagall war eine ausnahmslos fabelhafte stellvertretende Schulleiterin, aber sie besaß dennoch die sexuellen Reize eines Flubberwurms. Das war ziemlich unpraktisch, wenn man bedachte, dass Hexen länger lebten als Zauberer und ihr sexuelles Hoch erst später im Alter erreichten.

Wenn Granger sich die Mühe machen würde, ab und zu außerhalb ihrer Schulsprecherinnen Pflichten zu leben, hätte sie gemerkt, dass es noch angenehmere Ablenkungen außerhalb Hogwarts gibt, neben dem auf und ab marschieren in den Gängen der Schule, wie ein wesentlich hübscherer und besser riechender Argus Filch

Wie zum Beispiel einen mittelmäßigen Blowjob von Pansy Parkinson hinter den Gewächshäusern zu bekommen. Oder mit Maria Appleby und ihrer furchtbaren Stimme unter den Quidditchtribünen rumzumachen.

Oder _war_ ihr vielleicht aufgefallen, was sie alles verpasste? Das würde ihr plötzliches Interesse an seiner Person erklären

Ein sehr interessanter Gedanke. Vielleicht war die Gryffindor Prinzessin nach allem doch bloß ein korruptes Miststück.

„Ahem, Malfoy." Mit einem Flüstern unterbrach Granger seine Gedankengänge. Er streckte den Rücken durch und blickte sie von der Seite an.

Ihre braunen Augen wirkten schwer vor Sorge. „Ich glaube, niemand kommt um zu öffnen." Sie griff ein zweites Mal nach der geflochtenen silbernen Klingel, als er sie mit erhobener Hand aufhielt.

Im selben Moment hörte er ein sanftes Schaben auf der anderen Seite der dicken Eichentür. Sie schwang unvermittelt auf und ein runzliger alter Hauself, gekleidet in einem rosanen geflickten Teewärmer stand nun im Türrahmen und blinzelte in die Höhe.

Die Augen der kleinen Kreatur schienen sich mit Tränen zu füllen und mit einem herzzerreißenden Laut warf er sich gegen Dracos Beine und umschlang sie heftig.

„Master Draco ist zurückgekehrt! Oh, Toolip freut sich so sehr!"

Draco zog eine Grimasse und schritt (mit der Hauselfe an den Beinen klebend) vorwärts in das dunkle Anwesen.

„Gut, dich zu sehen, Toolip.", erwiderte er jetzt und nicht in unfreundlichem Ton. Er gab der kleinen Kreatur einen Klaps auf den Kopf, während seine Augen sich wachsam im Foyer umsahen. Drinnen war es kühl, dunkel und etwas unheimlich. Genau wie es Draco in Erinnerung hatte. Das Sonnenlicht versuchte beinahe verzweifelt durch die überwucherten Fenster zu dringen. Einige verirrte Strahlen fielen auf den schwarz gefliesten Boden, der das Licht sofort wieder zu schlucken schien. Feiner Staub lag in der Luft und bewegte sich im Sonnenlicht. Keine Möbel standen mehr hier, dafür aber viele hölzerne Kisten, die fast den Weg zur hölzernen, ausladenden Treppe versperrten.

„Master Draco hat eine junge Miss mitgebracht!" Toolip wandte sich an Granger, die immer noch ziemlich beschäftigt zu sein schien, das Foyer mit großen Augen zu mustern.

Die Hauselfe sank in einen perfekten Knicks, das gewöhnliche Malfoy-Misstrauen vergessend. „Willkommen in Malfoy Manor, Miss."

Jetzt senkte sich Grangers Blick auf die winzige Kreatur. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Je schneller sie aufhören würde zu starren und sich wieder wie ein normaler Mensch verhielt, umso schneller konnte sie mit ihrem Anliegen Lucius aufsuchen.

„Das Haus wird dich schon nicht beißen.", sagte Draco schließlich und überreichte Toolip nun seinen Reiseumhang. Hermine schien sich lange genug wieder gefangen zu haben, um ihm einen finsteren Blick zu zuwerfen.

„Obwohl es dich vielleicht ausspucken könnte.", fügte er mit einem humorlosen Lachen hinzu. Wieder blickte sie eingeschüchtert drein, aber sie schaffte es, den Korridor zu verlassen und schritt nun langsam durch das Foyer.

„Wo ist mein Vater?", erkundigte sich Draco nun bei Toolip. Im Moment war die Hauselfe abgelenkt, während er mit Missfallen die zerknitterte Robe betrachtete.

„Master Lucius ist in seinem Büro.", informiert Toolip ihn jetzt, ihre hohe Stimme klang jetzt noch etwas höher. „Wünschen Sie ihn jetzt zu sehen?"

„Ja. Warum das Unvermeidbare hinausziehen?" Draco warf Hermione ein sadistisches Lächeln zu, bevor er ihr seinen Arm bot. Sie ignorierte ihn kalt.

Toolip ging voran. Draco folgte ihr und ihm entging nicht, dass Granger diesmal keine Einwände zu haben schien einige Meter hinter ihm zu gehen.

Es gab einfach keine reinblütigen Zauberer wie Lucius mehr.

Es ging weniger um die erschreckend vielen Halbblüter, als mehr darum, dass alle alten Normen und Werte einfach verdrängt wurden. Das Züchtigen mit der Peitsche zu Hause, das Predigen des Familienkodex, das Erlernen des Stammbaums. Wie man auf einem Pferd reitet, bis zum Verärgern der Ehefrau. Diese Dinge eben.

Den älteren Malfoy umgab eine unausgesprochene Eleganz, die Draco noch nicht völlig erreicht hatte. Lucius ähnelte Snape in vielerlei Dingen. Im besten Sinne. Was auch immer man über den Zaubertränkelehrer sagen mochte, er bewegte sich geschmeidig wie ein Panter.

Lucius war ihm ähnlich, natürlich vitaler und gefährlicher. Außerdem stand die Tatsache im Raum, dass Snapes Entscheidungen ab und an doppelsinnig waren, die Lucius' hingegen aber mörderisch und abscheulich. Und nun wusste dies auch die magische Welt. Obwohl Lucius Malfoy, wenn auch ohne Zauberstab, besser bewacht wurde als jede Prostituierte in der Nokturn Gasse, war er kein Mann mit dem man leichtfertig seine Späße treiben sollte.

Auftritt Hermine Granger, die in die wohl älteste Zaubererfamilie eingeheiratet hatte und durchaus als Ärgernis bezeichnet werden konnte. Vor allem, wenn sie nicht in die Annullierung einwilligen würde, bevor sie nicht eine nette kleine Goldsumme als Abfindung eingestrichen hatte. Obwohl Draco sich eingestand, sie wohl gut genug zu kennen, um diese Möglichkeit auszuschließen.

Granger interessierte sich nicht für Geld. Sie verhielt sich seltsam in dieser Angelegenheit.

Über die letzten Jahre war es Draco gewesen der die Galleonen hatte springen lassen müssen, für Essen und andere Notwendigkeiten auf Malfoy Manor. Lucius mochte vielleicht keinen einzelnen Knut besitzen, aber Draco war weit davon entfernt. Draco bekam jeden Monat einen großen Betrag seines Erbes ausgezahlt, welches sein Großvater Julius ihm vermacht hatte. Dazu erhielt er von seiner Mutter einen nicht nennenswerten Betrag an Geld. Sie war nie sehr mütterlich gewesen. Ihre Wärme war mit einem arktischen Sturm zu vergleichen, aber Draco hatte sie sowieso mehr als hübsche Bekannte in Erinnerung, nicht als Mutter.

Geld war deswegen nie ein Problem. Der Sicherheitsfluch der über dem Haus lag und die Angestellten, die verständlicherweise nicht ohne Zauberstab arbeiten wollten, waren ein herber Schlag gewesen. Sein Geld konnte ihm nicht einmal helfen, das Haus in Ordnung zu halten. 300 Hektar Land waren für einen Zauberer und vier alte Hauselfen unmöglich zu bewerkstelligen.

Draco bezweifelte, dass sein Vater ihm Schuld an seiner Situation gab. Reue wiederum war etwas völlig anderes. Lucius war kein verrückter Mann ohne jegliche Art von Moral. Allerdings haben die Einsamkeit, die Verzweiflung und der teure Brandy über die letzten drei Jahre das Schlimmste in ihm zum Vorschein gebracht.

Es gab eine winzige Chance, dass Lucius die Nachricht der Hochzeit als Entschuldigung sehen könnte, um endlich durchzudrehen. Würde er durchdrehen, wäre er nicht der erste inhaftierte Zauberer dem dies passierte. Erst einen Monat zuvor hatte Cadmus Avery etwas wie ein Möbelmassaker in seinem eigenen Haus veranstaltet. Dann hatte er seine drei Hauselfen mit einem Samurai Schwert geköpft, bevor die Auroren ihn endlich niedergekämpft hatten. Ähnliche Alarmgegenstände waren auch über Malfoy Manor verteilt. Zauber wurden direkt in die Wände gesetzt. Das kleinste Zeichen schwarzer Magie würde die Auroren in Scharen in das Haus treiben.

Es wäre nicht besonders clever, würde sich sein Vater dazu entscheiden, Granger mit seinem schweren Briefbeschwerer zu Tode zu prügeln. Aber das wäre höchst unwahrscheinlich. Grausiger Mord war nicht der Stil seines Vaters. Wahrscheinlich würde die Aussicht, Grangers Blut auf seinem unbezahlbaren Aubusson Teppich zu haben, ihn von dieser Idee abbringen.

Draco stand nun auf dem eben besagten Teppich und hatte seinen Vater nun gerade darüber informiert, dass er tätowiert, verheiratet – und das mit einer muggelgeborenen Gryffindor - war, welche neben ihm zur Salzsäule erstarrt war.

Wenn die Hölle aufbrechen sollte, würde sie das in den nächsten Sekunden tun.

Auf den ersten Blick machte es den Anschein, als würde sein Vater die Neuigkeiten über ihren betrunkenen Ausrutscher besser als erwartet auffassen. Obwohl erste Eindrücke bei Lucius oft täuschten.

„Wie?", fragte Lucius jetzt, und schaffte es, Ekel, Schrecken und eiskalte Wut in einer einzigen Silbe zu vermitteln. Der ältere Zauberer stand in der Mitte seines Büros, noch gekleidet in seinen roten seidenen Morgenrock und er schien es zu hassen, dass es erst drei Uhr nachmittags war. Eine leere Kristallkaraffe und ein Schwenker, halb gefüllt mit Cognac, standen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Sein Haar hing ihm lang und ungekämmt über die Schultern und eine Vene zuckte beständig über seiner linken Schläfe.

Kein guter Anfang, überlegte Draco gerade, aber es gab wenig, um etwas daran zu ändern.

Er musste Granger zu Gute halten, dass Granger sich so gut wie nicht bewegt hatte, als er die Begebenheiten der letzten Nacht schnell und mit monotoner Stimme wieder gegeben hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nur zu gerne ihre Meinung sagen, aber sie hielt es wohl auch für das Beste, dass Lucius leise und knapp informiert wurde.

Draco hatte die Erzählung mit ihrer Flucht von der Abschlussfeier begonnen, erzählte dann von ihrem Ausflug zu Snake und Stone, fasste die Tattoogeschichte mit der folgenden Hochzeit schnell zusammen und endete mit dem Erwachen am nächsten Morgen im dem Motel in London.

Es überraschte ihn in keinster Weise, dass sein Vater sie nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen hatte. Nicht von dem Moment an als Toolip sie in das Büro geführt hatte, bis zu dem Punkt der Geschichte, die von den Tattoos handelte. Sie könnt ebenso gut unsichtbar sein, der Aufmerksamkeit nach zu folgern, die Lucius ihr widmete.

Eine schrecklich lange Stille folgte der Erzählung. Das einzige Geräusch machten die toten Blätter, die der Wind draußen über die Grünflache jagte. Und natürlich das besorgte Murmeln von Toolip. Lucius schien es vorzuziehen stumm zu bleiben. Mit einer so langsamen Geste, die die Anspannung im Raum nur noch zu steigern schien, strich er sich eine lange blonde Strähne über seine Schulter zurück und griff nach seinem Schwenker.

„Der Zauber heißt, wenn ich mich nicht irre, Fida Mia.", erklärte Lucius nun mit so leiser Stimme, dass Draco ihn fast überhörte, hätte nicht jeder im Raum seinen Atem angehalten.

Er wusste, Granger würde diesen präzisen Moment für eines ihrer unzähligen „_Aber ist nicht_…" Argumente nutzen. Er behielt Recht.

„Aber ist Fida Mia in Brittannien nicht verboten?", fragte das Gehirn von Hogwarts jetzt in die Stille hinein. „Gerade weil man den Zauber nicht zurück nehmen kann? Ich meine, es wurde ja als Aufspürzauber verwendet, die paranoide Zauberer ihren Sklaven auferlegt haben, in Form eines Brandmarks, damit sie nicht fortlaufen konnte…"

Draco schritt bereits zu den gegenüberliegenden hohen Bücherregalen. „Oh, es gibt einen Gegenspruch, da kannst du sicher sein.", erwiderte er. „Ich glaube sogar, hier steht ein Text über alte…"

Lucius bewegte sich wie ein Lichtstrahl auf Eis. Hermine hatte nicht einmal die Zeit überrascht zu schreien, bevor sein Vater ihn grob zurückzog, und mit unglaublicher Kraft in einen gläsernen Tisch warf, auf dem sein unangetastetes Mittagessen stand. Der Tisch, sowie das Porzellan zerbrachen in winzige Splitter und Draco zog scharf die Luft ein.

Toolip schrie auf und versteckte das Gesicht in ihren Händen und ihr Murmeln wurde zu einem hohen Keuchen. Hermine hatte ihre Hand ausgestreckt, um Dracos Fall aufzuhalten, aber sie hatte es nicht geschafft. Stattdessen war sie selber gestürzt und das Porzellan splitterte noch mehr.

Ihr geschockter Blick als sie Draco aufhelfen wollte, war ein perfektes Gegenteil zu dem kalten Angriff seines Vaters.

„Nicht.", zischte Draco ihr zu und zog sich von ihr zurück. Ohne Worte, fielen ihre Hände schlaff zu ihren Seiten ab und sie versetzte Lucius einen Blick voller Abscheu und Hass.

„Wie viel Leid muss ich noch erdulden?", fragte Lucius nun mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf seinen Sohn.

„Du weißt doch, Erdulden ist Stärke.", entgegnete Draco jetzt und erhob sich wieder. Seine Finger presste er gegen seinen Mundwinkel der durch den Sturz aufgeplatzt war. „Das hast du mir doch gesagt.", fügte er kalt hinzu.

Die Antipathien im Raum waren nahezu greifbar. Hass lag in der Luft wie der Geruch des schweren Holzes der Wände.

Lucius machte dem jetzt ein Ende. „Toolip, du wirst meinen Sohn in seine Gemächer bringen. Ich wünsche allein mit Ms Granger zu sprechen."

„Nein.", war alles, was Draco dazu sagte.

„In Ordnung.", erwidert Hermine in derselben Sekunde.

Draco hatte sich zornig zu ihr herum gedreht. Hermine war so blass, dass die wenigen Sommersprossen beinahe krass hervor standen. Er versetzte Lucius einen Blick, den sie nicht einmal wagte zu deuten, bevor er mit raschen Schritten den Raum mit der Hauselfe verließ und die Türen hinter ihm ins Schloss knallte.

Lucius hatte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder gelassen schrie eilig einige Zeilen auf ein dickes Stück Pergament. „Ich werde Ihnen 15 Minuten meiner Zeit opfern, Miss Granger. Danach werden Sie in einem der Gästezimmer untergebracht. Bevor Sie morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, werde ich eine Lösung für Ihr kleines Problem gefunden haben. Es wird dann an Ihnen und meinem Sohn liegen, dass sie sich um die besagte Lösung mit der erforderlichen Sorgfalt kümmern."

Er hielt kurz inne und hob seinen Blick zu ihren Augen. Er bemerkte ihre Furcht, wie ihre zitternden Hände.

„Ich sehe, Sie stimmen mit meiner Disziplin nicht überein." Er sprach mit gewöhnlicher Stimme als ginge es um das Wetter. Dennoch klang seine Stimme nicht völlig klar. Aus einem bestimmten Grund, linderte dies ihren Hass auf diesen Mann etwas. Er war betrunken. Das entschuldigte natürlich nicht, was er getan hatte, aber sie hoffte inständig, dass er ein besserer Vater war wenn er nicht aufgelöst vor Wut war.

„Sie missbrauchen Ihre Position als Elternteil. Und wenn Sie dies tun, erniedrigen Sie sich selbst, ihren Sohn und den Namen Ihrer Familie. Aber der letztere Teil ist ja sowieso irrelevant, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe erdenklich wenig zu verlieren, Miss Granger."

Es war direkt unheimlich wie sehr er Draco ähnelte. Aber er war attraktiver als Draco, wenn so etwas tatsächlich möglich war. Lucius sah aus wie ein Gemälde von Goya, überlegte Hermine. Verwirrend den Inhalt betreffend, aber exquisit in der Erscheinung. Es war eine scharfe, rohe Art von Schönheit.

Dracos Züge hingegen, waren mehr maskulin. Er hatte vielleicht die stechende Augenfarbe seines Vaters geerbt, aber er besaß ebenfalls die markanten Züge der Blacks. Lange, feine Züge. Geschwungene Lippen und die gleichen breiten Schultern, die Sirius so ausgezeichnet hatten. Ein Teil von Hermine wollte fort von hier. So schnell sie ihre wackligen Beine tragen konnten. Ein anderer, weniger intelligenter Teil, wollte einfach sitzen bleiben und Lucius anstarren, wie eine gereizte Wildkatze im Zoo. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass das, was sie von ihm fernhielt nur ein Schreibtisch aus Kirschholz war.

Oh Gott. Ihr wurde wieder übel.

„Meine Fehler sind meine Sache.", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. „Selbst wenn ich es meinen Eltern sagen würde, bezweifel ich, dass sie mir auch nur ein Haar krümmen würden."

„Mein Sohn ist kein Findelkind, Miss Granger. Ich mische mich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten. Aber wenn er so dumm war seine Eroberung zu heiraten, nun…" Lucius lächelte jetzt. „Dann wird es zu meiner Pflicht ihm meine väterlichen Abneigungen deutlich zu machen. Aber lassen Sie uns zum Punkt kommen. Sie sind offensichtlich eine intelligente junge Frau, also drängt sich die Frage praktisch auf." Er verschränkte jetzt seine Arme. „Wie viel?"

„Für Draco?", fragte sie verwirrt und beleidigt. „Sie können ihn für einen Schokofrosch haben. Wenn Sie so etwas nicht besitzen, wie wäre es dann mit der illegalen, aber unbezahlbaren Sammlung an ägyptischen Flüchen, von denen es heißt, dass Sie sie versteckt hielten?", schlug sie jetzt vor, mit getäuschter Plauderstimme. „Oh, nein, warten Sie. All diese Dinge hat das Ministerium ja konfisziert, nicht wahr? Dann muss ich doch bei dem Schokofrosch bleiben."

Nun. Das war wirklich nicht übel gewesen. Wäre Ron zugegen gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich anerkennend gepfiffen und sich vor Lachen auf den Schenkel geschlagen. Es war amüsant zu sehen, dass Lucius sie für eine schamlose Goldgräberin hielt. Naja, die Wahrheit war ungleich schlimmer.

Wenn es auf Draco zu sprechen kam, war sie wirklich als mehr als schamlos zu bezeichnen.

Ein Muskel in Lucius' ansonsten ausdruckslosem Gesicht zuckte drohend. Wenn Blicke unverzeihliche Flüche wären, würde sie schon längst unter Todesqualen auf dem Boden liegen, überlegte Hermine jetzt.

„Stell mich nicht auf die Probe, Mädchen.", knurrte Lucius jetzt und lehnte sich ihr entgegen. „Niemand sonst weiß, dass du hier bist. Daran muss ich ja wohl nicht erinnern."

Das war nicht besonders klug von ihm. Hermine war enttäuscht. Sie hatte mehr erwartet.

„Ich will Ihr Geld nicht. Ich will nur raus aus dieser Ehe. Je schneller Sie uns eine Lösung bieten, umso schneller kann ich gehen."

Lucius schwieg für einen Moment und studierte ihr Gesicht. Er trommelte mit seinen langen Fingern auf dem Tisch.

„Gut. Ich gebe Ihnen den Namen eines Kontaktmannes. Ein Experte auf dem Gebiet der dunklen Zaubersprüche, welcher in der Lage sein sollte, den Fida Mia Spruch aufzuheben. Da ich dieses Haus nicht verlassen kann, liegt es an Ihnen und meinem Sohn, diese Heirat so schnell wie möglich zu annullieren."

Es bedurfte nicht viel Fantasie zu wissen, dass Draco vor der Tür warten würde.

Nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, schloss sie die Türen fest hinter sich. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft gegen das schwere Mahagoni. Sie hatte kaum Zeit ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, da umfing Draco grob ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich, den Korridor entlang.

Er hatte eine extrem schnelle Dusche hinter sich, fiel ihr auf. Sein Haar tropfte auf den weißen Kragen seines Hemds. Er trug Jeans und sein Gesicht war von einem ziemlich besorgten Ausdruck gezeichnet.

Überraschenderweise hatte sie ihn in all den sieben Jahren des Internatlebens noch nie in etwas anderem gesehen, als in seiner Schuluniform, Quidditchklamotten oder Festroben. Es verstörte sie etwas zu sehen, dass Draco Malfoy ein Jeans besaß und sogar trug. Wie ein ganz normaler Teenager.

„Was hat er gesagt?", forderte Draco jetzt. Der Duft von Rosmarin stieg ihr in die Nase. Es musste sein Shampoo sein. Ihr fiel auf, dass die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemds falsch geknöpft waren.

„Sag es!", schnappte er wütend, als sie ihm nicht sofort geantwortet hatte.

Hermine seufzte langsam und begann ihre Schläfen zu massieren. Sie konnte die Kopfschmerzen bereits fühlen. Sie wollte nichts weiter als über einer dampfenden Tasse Tee zu entspannen, am besten in ihrem eigenen Zimmer in Hogwarts. Nicht wenige ihrer brillanten Ideen waren über einem dampfenden Becher gesüßten, schwarzen Tee entstanden.

Da sie sich diesen Luxus wohl nicht gönnen konnte, nahm sie Vorlieb mit dem nächst Besten, was sich bot. Einen zornigen Draco Malfoy ärgern.

„Dein Vater hat mir einen Schokofrosch und eine Fluchanleitung zum Austausch gegen dich angeboten. Ich denke, ich komme besser bei diesem Deal besser weg."

Oh ja, sie verbrachte definitiv zu viel Zeit mit ihm. Seine scharfe Zunge färbte langsam auf sie ab.

Für einen kurzen Moment lang wirkte er völlig verdutzt und überraschte sie dann, indem er hart um ihre Schultern griff und sie gegen die Portrait gesäumte Wand presste.

„Aufpassen, da unten!", murrte ein verschlafener Zauberer im nächsten Bild. „Keinen Grund einen zu wecken."

Hermine blinzelte vor Schmerz und ihr Kopf berührte nun den scharfkantigen Bilderrahmen. Zur selben Zeit rauschte ein unbekanntes Gefühl durch ihren Körper. Es prickelte auf der Haut ihrer Hüfte und ihres rechten Oberschenkels. Es kribbelte bis in ihre Zehenspitzen. Entweder hatte sich ihr Bein entschieden taub zu werden, oder der Drachen darauf erwachte gerade zum Leben.

Das Letztere machte ihr zu viel Angst. Vor allem ohne eine Bücherei auf deren Wissen sie zugreifen konnte.

„Kannst du keine Konversation führen, ohne mich in irgendeine Art Wrestlinggriff zu stecken?", spuckte sie ihm jetzt entgegen und grub ihre Fingernägel in seinen Unterarm.

Draco griff nach ihrem Kinn, um sie zu zwingen ihn anzusehen. Er war ihr nicht mehr so nahe gewesen, seit dem Morgen im Motelzimmer. Sie starrte in blaue Augen, klar wie eine Bergquelle, die ihr mit reiner Gehässigkeit entgegen funkelten.

„Hör zu, du verfluchtes Miststück", begann er, ihr frivoles Verhalten ignorierend, „in zwei Wochen erhalte ich genug Geld von meinem Großvater, um nie wieder in dieses Haus zurückkehren zu müssen. Ich gebe zu, dass du nicht vollkommen allein für diese Katastrophe hier zuständig bist, aber wenn du dich zwischen mich und mein rechtliches Erbe stellst, wird es dir mehr als leidtun."

Das waren tatsächlich Neuigkeiten. Hermine starrte ihn an. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete schnell, um diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. „Mein Gott, du hasst Lucius genauso wie alle anderen."

Eine steile Falte entstand zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und für eine Sekunde wirkte er nervös. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt zu hassen, Granger. Wahrer Hass bringt dein Blut zum Kochen und du siehst AK grün."

„Ich hasse dich.", erwiderte sie leise und wunderte sich fast, dass sie es tatsächlich so meinte.

Draco legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Nein.", sagte er jetzt entschieden. „Nicht wirklich." Und dann lächelte er. Ein breites Lächeln, das all seine weißen, geraden Zähne entblößte. Das Lächeln, welches er ihr geschenkt hatte, als sie sein Angebot akzeptiert hatte, die Feier zu verlassen. Sofort war sie misstrauisch.

Es war, als wäre sie in einer windigen Brise gefangen. Heftig und aufbrausend, aber alles in allem nicht unangenehm.

Besonders nicht, wenn man diese Art von Wetter mochte.

Aber schließlich passierte etwas Seltsames. Sein Blick wurde stechender und sie nahm die plötzliche Hitze wahr, die durch das dünne Material seines Hemds strömte. Die Wärme in seinen Augen war etwas völlig Neues, etwas das Hermine von ihm nicht gewöhnt war.

Völlig gefangen und neugierig hob sie langsam ihre Hand und berührte seinen linken Mundwinkel, der etwas dick und rot war, von seinem Sturz. Sie zitterte als sie ihren Daumen über den kleinen Schnitt streichen ließ und schließlich ihren Blick zu seinen Augen hob, nicht sicher, warum sie so dringend das Bedürfnis hatte, sich für seine Verletzung zu entschuldigen.

Seine Wimpern senkten sich leicht und es machte den Anschein als würde er tiefer einatmen als vorher. Er ließ ihr Kinn los, um mit seinen Knöcheln über ihre Wange zu streichen. Es schien ihr unmöglich, dass er noch näher kommen könnte, aber er tat es.

Es war Sommer und es war heiß, sicher, aber plötzlich wurde die Hitze zwischen ihnen völlig unerträglich. Die obere Hälfte seines Hemds war feucht von seinen Haaren und klebte an seinem Oberkörper. Das Material war durchscheinend, fast transparent und zeigt nur zu deutlich die Muskeln seines Brustkorbs.

Hermines Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust und sie fixierte seine verletzten Lippen, die sich langsam teilten, Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt.

Was auch immer gleich passieren würde, beide würden es später bestimmt bereuen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie sich beide in der unmittelbaren Nähe eines ziemlich zornigen, momentan unzurechnungsfähigen Lucius Malfoy befanden. Nur eine winzige Bewegung ihres Kopfes oder das Atmen von Luft, die sie nur allzu bald brauchen würde, wäre in der Lage den Abstand zwischen ihrer beider Lippen zu schließen.

„Master Draco." Die hohe Stimme von Toolip unterbrach die Situation. Die Elfe stand keine zwei Schritte weit entfernt von ihnen. „Ich soll die Miss zu ihrem Zimmer bringen."

Draco versteifte sich und Hermine glaubte nicht, dass er sie loslassen würde, aber schließlich nickte er knapp. Diese Bewegung markierte klar das Ende ihres seltsamen Intermezzos.

„Ich garantiere dir, dass du mich hassen wirst, sobald wir fertig sind.", versprach er ihr mit einem Flüstern.

Bis auf den Boden gedemütigt, folgte ihm ihr Blick, bis sein doppeldeutiger Blick, sein warmer Körper und der Kuss, der nicht hatte sein sollen den Flur entlang schritten.

„Du bist ein elender Mistkerl.", erklärte sie jetzt mit vorgeschobenem Kinn.

„Es gibt viele Arten von elenden Mistkerlen, Granger. Mein Vater gehört zur schlimmsten Sorte. Also, pass auf deine Worte auf, bis wir zurück in Hogwarts sind." Drohend hob er den Zeigefinger, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind. „Ich werde es dir nicht noch einmal sagen."

Hermine blieb gegen die Wand gelehnt stehen, bis Draco an das Büro seines Vaters klopfte und hinter den Türen verschwand.

Oh, Draco Malfoy war definitiv ein elender Mistkerl, aber Hermine war sich noch nicht sicher in welche Kategorie er fallen würde.

Den Rest des Tages lotste Toolip Hermine zum Gästetrakt, welcher sich im Ostflügel befand. Dort würde sie bleiben, bis sie nach Hogwarts aufbrechen würden. Die Elfe erzählte von den architektonischen Begebenheiten des Hauses, wie man sich nicht verlief und natürlich erwähnte sie alle nennenswerten geschichtlichen Details.

Das Gästeschlafzimmer war überraschend karg eingerichtet, aber dennoch wirkte es prunkvoll, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Ihre Augen huschten über die schweren Thikmöbel und den meterlangen violetten Stoff, der über dem Bett hing und als Himmel diente. Es war wohl ein Gästezimmer für Mädchen, fiel ihr auf. Auf die Pastelltöne und pinken Seidenlaken zu schließen. Sie vermutete, dass die Räume für die Männer in schlichten Braun und Burgunda gehalten worden waren. Mit abgetrennten Hippogreif-Köpfen an der Wand und Streitäxten, für den Fall jemand wolle sich als dramatischer Todesser aufspielen…

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das Sie brauchen, Miss?", fragte die Elfe nach und riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken. Dann erst bemerkte sie den kleinen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Es musste ein Zaubertrank sein.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte sie sich und erhob sich wieder um das Gebräu näher zu war gerade damit beschäftig zwei enorm große Kissen vom Bett zu ziehen. „Sie müssen es trinken, bevor sie zu Abendessen.", erklärte die Elfe jetzt bedächtig.

„Ja, aber was ist es?"

„Es ist für das _danach_, Miss.", sagte Toolip jetzt etwas leiser.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und hob schließlich den Becher hoch, um an dem Gebräu zu riechen. Lucius musste sie für ziemlich bescheuert halten, wenn er glaubte, sie würde irgendeinen Zaubertrank trinken, den er in seinem Haus gebraut hatte.

„Das Danach?", hakte sie jetzt nach. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Sie sind doch mit meinem Master Draco zusammen, oder sind Sie es nicht?" Toolip sagte dies in besonders höflichem Ton und die Erkenntnis traf Hermine mit einem saftigen Schlag.

Die alte Elfe kam näher und tätschelte sachte ihren Arm. „Am besten nehmen Sie es heute. Wenn Sie einen Tag verpassen, schmeckt der Trank von morgen nur noch schlimmer." Toolip runzelte die faltige Stirn.

Hermine starrte hinab in die brodelnde Flüssigkeit, welche ihr freundlich entgegen zu winken schien.

„Toolip hat es gemacht. Ist nichts falsch mit dem Trank." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie den Becher und nahm selber einen Schluck zu sich. „Es schmeckt wie Asche, natürlich, aber ich habe etwas Honig für Sie hinein getan."

Floh Asche, Lotus, Mallobark und Senna Blume, mit Honig für den Geschmack. Auch bekannt als der „Old School" Verhütungstrank, den alle Fünftklässler erlernen. Viele Hexen und Zauberer benutzen heutzutage Magie, aber Hermine war sich nahezu sicher, dass weder sie noch Draco in der Lage gewesen waren den Contraceptus Zauber anzuwenden.

Sie stöhnte auf. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Nicht einmal an Verhütung zu denken? Gott, sie würde niemals jemals auch nur wieder einen kleinen Schluck trinken. Alkohol war böse. Es verzerrte das Bewusstsein und setzte alle moralischen Grenzen außer Kraft. Aber wenn sie im Kopf jetzt ihren monatlichen Zyklus errechnete, war es recht unwahrscheinlich, dass etwas passiert war. Aber sie war wirklich dankbar für diesen Trank. Vielleicht hatte sich Lucius im Arbeitszimmer furchtbar verhalten, aber immerhin war er noch so klar im Kopf gewesen Toolip zu sagen, dass sie einen Trank brauen sollte.

Hermine dankte der Elfe und trank langsam den widerlichen Trank.

„Arbeitest du schon lange hier?", fragte sie schließlich und fühlte sich langsam unwohl, als die Elfe immer noch nicht fertig war, dass Zimmer herzurichten. Offensichtlich hatte Lucius die klare Instruktion gegeben, dass Toolip bis zum letzten Tropfen des Tranks hier blieb.

„Oh, ja." Toolip nickte. "Ich arbeite hier lange. Ich bin Master Dracos Nanny."

Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem zweiten Schluck. „Seine Nanny? Ich meine, du bist immer noch seine…?"

Toolip zuckte die Achseln, aber ein amüsiertes Funkeln erschien in ihren Augen. „Er braucht keine Nanny, nicht mehr, nein. Aber er macht trotzdem, was ich sage."

„Keine Frage.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

Als Toolip das Zimmer mit dem leeren Becher verlassen hatte, ließ sich Hermine wieder auf das Bett sinken. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie laufen oder sitzen wollte. Die stummen Tränen folgten erst vierzig Minuten später.

Nach langen drei Stunden voller Zweifel und Angst, gab sie ihrem Körper nach und kuschelte sich in die lila Seide des Bettes. Auch wenn alles in Kopf sich weigerte, irgendwelche Art von Komfort und Wärme anzunehmen, die von Lucius Malfoy kam.

Der Schlaf erlaubte ihr vielleicht eine kurze Verschnaufpause vom richtigen Leben, aber Hermine war sich der Tatsache, dass die nächsten zwei Wochen die Hölle werden würden, schmerzlich bewusst.

Besonders, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie es den Jungs erzählen sollte.

...

A/N: liebe die-na, vielen dank fürs kommentieren! tut mir richtig leid, dass ich das nur stückchenweise schaffe mit dem posten hier. der editor ist eine höllenqual, und wenn du dich für den rest der übersetzung interessierst, dann empfehle ich, auf meiner page weiterzulesen... da sind vierzig kapitel mehr online... und ich hab deinen kommi da schon gelesen! Switche hin und her, wie du siehst =)

wünsche dir hier und auf der page viel spaß beim lesen!

liebste grüße,

~ meg


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

Severus Snape litt an chronischer Schlaflosigkeit. Falls der Fall eintreten sollte, dass er wirklich einschlief, dann war sein Schlaf nur von kurzer Dauer und plagte seinen Geist mit der Art von Träumen, die die meisten Menschen lethargisch und für mehrere Stunden unansprechbar werden ließen. Tiefer, ruhiger Schlaf war etwas, was er nicht kannte. Es schien wie Ironie, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer unfähig, eher unwillig, war, einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, der ihn traumlos und sofort schlafen lassen würde.

Oh, es gab Tränke, natürlich. Dunkle, brodelnde, finstere Gebräue, die ihm jeden bewussten Gedanken, jede Erinnerung für so lange stehlen würden, wie er es wollte. Er braute sie niemals für sich selbst. Wahrscheinlich lag es an seiner sadistischen Veranlagung, überlegte er. Es gab wahrscheinlich bloß ein paar Menschen auf dieser Erde, denen ein solcher Schlaf zu gönnen wäre. Und er war sich sicher – er war bestimmt nicht einer von ihnen.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es völlig sinnlos war, war Snape schon recht früh zu Bett gegangen. Er ignorierte selbst die eher kümmerlichen Versuche, die seine Schüler als Hausaufgabe abgegeben hatten. Das Alter holte ihn langsam ein und er schaffte es nicht mehr bis in die frühen Morgenstunden zerfetzende Kommentare mit der Feder aufs Papier zu bringen, ohne dass ihm die Sinnlosigkeit des Ganzen aufging. Die Kälte der Kerker kroch ihm nun viel leichter in die Knochen. Und die Kerkerräume waren kalt, ohne Frage. Es schien als wären die warmen Gedanken, der gute Humor, die absolute Natürlichkeit des Schlosses ausschließlich in den gemütlichen oberen Stockwerken geblieben.

Er würde einen Arm und ein Bein dafür geben, wie ein Hufflepuff im ersten Jahr zu schlafen.

Das knisternde Feuer im angrenzenden Schlafzimmer ließ ihn die Brauen heben. Langsam erhob er sich wieder und griff nach seinem Zauberstab von seinem Nachttisch und der unausgesprochene Lumoszauber tauchte das Schlafzimmer in sanftes Licht. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, aber von den Geräuschen her zu schließen bekam er gerade eine Nachricht via Flohpulver.

Als Snape sein Büro betrat wartete der nächtlicher Gesprächspartner bereits ungeduldig in den kalten grünen Flammen des Kamins.

Lucius Malfoys Augen betrachteten ihn missmutig von den langen schwarzen Haaren bis zu den dunkellilanen Pantoffeln. „Für gewöhnlich schläfst du nicht so früh", entgegnete Lucius und verzichtete somit auf eine Begrüßung.

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Strich und Furcht machte sich in ihm breit. Es würde also eine von _diesen_ Nächten werden.

„Zusätzlich zu dem Bewerten - völlig unkorrekter und gefährlicher Zaubertrankproben, die mir die Idioten von Erstklässlern angedreht haben, musste ich auch noch Lupin diesen Nachmittag vertreten", erwiderte Snape jetzt. Er beschloss dem Wunsch nach schwarzem Kaffee nachzugeben. Schlaf zu finden würde diesen Abend wohl eine unerfüllte Hoffnung bleiben.

„Ah." Lucius lächelte. Sein Blick glitt zur Seite. Wohl um aus dem Fenster zu blicken. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass der hoffnungslose Werwolf wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Ist es denn Vollmond heute Nacht?", erkundigte sich Lucius in höflichem Plauderton. „Ist mir nicht aufgefallen."

Snape braute sich einen starken Kaffee in der kleinen Küchenzeile, die er noch nicht in ein Zaubertranklabor verwandelt hatte. Er mochte seinen Kaffee so stark, dass er ein Loch in die steinerne Küchenzeile brennen könnte und er bevorzugte es, ihn magielos zu kochen.

„Gestern Nacht war Vollmond. Heute erholt er sich bloß."

„Du siehst furchtbar aus, Severus."

„Danke, Lucius." Snape ließ seinen Kiefer kreisen. Er hatte sich angewöhnt mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, wenn er versuchte sich zum Einschlafen zu bewegen. „Ich sehe, deine Inhaftierung hat an deinen Manieren nicht viel geändert."

Lucius hob eine weißblonde Augenbraue. Wenn man nicht genau hinblickte, war der Unterschied zwischen Lucius und seinem Sohn nicht zu erkennen. Die Ähnlichkeit war, wie immer, gerade zu unheimlich.

„Sollte es dann denn?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht." Snape seufzte. „Langweiliges Geplänkel war noch nie einer deiner Stärken gewesen. Lucius, ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass du meine Ruhe für etwas Wichtiges unterbrochen hast? Der Gebrauch von Flohpulver in deinem Haus beschränkt sich auf eine Stunde die Woche. Du solltest dich also lieber kurz fassen und mir sagen, was du von mir willst."

Es gab Zeiten in denen eine solche Bemerkung Snapes Lucius zum Toben gebracht hätte. Aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Vorbei aber nicht vergessen, wenn er auf den eisigen Blick in Lucius' Augen schloss. Der jetzige Lucius Malfoy war ein Hurricane, gefangen in einer winzigen Stahlbox. Der Zauberer, der einst Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hatte war dabei langsam zu verschwinden. Schicksal und Konsequenz hatten ihn zur Aufgabe seines Zauberstabes und seines Willen gezwungen. Ohne beides war Lucius Malfoy nur noch ein einst respektheischender Name.

Snape hätte Lucius' Schicksal vielleicht amüsant gefunden, vielleicht sogar verdient, aber ihre gemeinsame Geschichte war zu dicht miteinander verbunden, als dass er sich eine moralische Überlegenheit hätte leisten können.

Vor allem nicht, wenn diese Geschichte so bleibende Narben hinterlassen hatte.

Lucius gut aussehender Kopf hatte sich nach oben gereckt und er schien unsicher zu sein, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Snape war plötzlich sehr interessiert. Der ältere Malfoy war selten unsicher, selbst wenn er offensichtlich Unrecht hatte. Das war es, was ihn zu einer solch starken Persönlichkeit machte. Nicht jeder war fähig so unabdingbar und völlig unpassend von sich selbst überzeugt zu sein.

Und nur Lucius konnte Unrecht so gut aussehen lassen.

„Draco", sagte Lucius jetzt schlicht.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Snape jetzt betont langsam. „Aber ich fürchte, du musst etwas deutlicher werden."

Lucius antwortete indem er seine Hand hob und mit dem langen Zeigefinger gegen sein Ohr deutete.

Die Geste war klar. Dies war eine Konversation die bloß für Snapes Ohren bestimmt war. Diese Bitte war nahezu unmöglich zu erfüllen, da Lucius Flohnetzwerkverbindungen überwacht wurden. Trotzdem gab es Wege die Privatsphäre zu garantieren. Es würde ihn einen Bericht für Dumbledore kosten, aber dies war einer der Vorteile, wenn man als Doppelagent tätig war. Die beruflichen Freiheiten.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den Zauber. „_Desino subausculto_."

„Hat er dir erzählt, dass er über das Wochenende vorbei kommen wollte?", fuhr Lucius jetzt fort, mit einer entschlosseneren Stimme.

Snape nickte und schien zu resignieren. „Dein Sohn hat mich bloß darüber informiert, wann er wieder kommt. Seine Abwesenheit hat eine leichte Panik unter seinen Freunden verursacht, die Sturm an meine Tür geklopft haben. Davon überzeugt, dass dein geschätzter Sohn völlig sturzbetrunken in ein bis jetzt unentdecktes schwarzes Loch im Schloss gestürzt ist."

„Ich habe vergessen wie groß er ist, wie schnell er wächst." Lucius blickte jetzt fast wehmütig drein, welches ebenfalls eine Eigenschaft war, die man an ihm nicht oft betrachten konnte. Snape wusste, was das leise Lallen in Lucius' Stimme verriet.

Definitiv ein Abend für das Denkarium, mutmaßte Snape. Er zog seine Brauen zusammen. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du schnell zum Ende kommen würdest. Für mich gehört es nicht zum Alltag mit verurteilten Todessern zu völlig gottlosen Zeiten zu plaudern. Nicht gut für den Ruf, wenn du verstehst."

Lucius Blick war tödlich. „Du bist ein Bastard."

Mit Lucius' Missmut gestraft, fühlte er sich fast etwas schuldbewusst, da er diese Situation fast genoss. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb jedoch unverändert kühl. „Nur ein Bastard kann einen anderen erkennen…"

„Es liegt eine Situation vor, welche vielleicht deine Beihilfe benötigt", antwortete Lucius jetzt scharf. Er klang bereits genervt. „Draco ist in Schwierigkeiten."

Snape schnaubte auf. „Wann ist die lästige Frucht deiner Lenden mal nicht in Schwierigkeiten?" Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck der schwarzen Flüssigkeit und sank in seinen Lehnstuhl. Der Stuhl hatte einst Dumbledore gehört und war bestimmt schon acht Jahre über seiner Zeit.

Lucius verengte seine Augen. „Die Art von Schwierigkeiten, die nur Emmanuel Borgin beheben kann, du großer, überheblicher Schleimbeutel."

Das erweckte Snapes völlige Aufmerksamkeit. Er setzte mit einem lauten _Klong_ wieder ab und erhob sich. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hätte die Erstklässler wahrscheinlich dazu gezwungen sich hinter ihren Kesseln zu verstecken. „Lucius, was in Merlins Namen hast du getan?"

Lucius blickte beleidigt zu ihm auf. „Es ist nichts, was _ich_ getan habe."

„Auf was hat sich mein verflixter Patensohn dann eingelassen, wenn die fragwürdige Hilfe von Borgin beansprucht werden soll?"

Aus einem bestimmten Grund verursachte diese Frage einen amüsierten Ausdruck auf Lucius' Zügen. „Hermine Granger, allem Anschein nach."

Snape blinzelte. „Sag das noch einmal."

„Sie sind verheiratet. Sie haben sich dem Fida Mia unterzogen. Draco hat das Mädchen mitgebracht, um mich zu informieren. Ich muss gestehen, ich hätte…besser mit der Situation umgehen können." Lucius seufzte auf. Er betrachtete nun den geflochtenen Teppich auf Snapes Boden.

Lucius hatte Recht. Es war tatsächlich eine kleine Katastrophe. „Dieser Idiot…" Snape biss die Zähne zusammen. „Von all den idiotischen Dingen…!" Er schaffte es Lucius _nicht_ zu fragen, was er seinem Jungen denn angetan hatte. Snape zwang sich Dracos Bild in seinen Kopf zu rufen, als er vor einigen Stunden bei ihm gewesen war und von seiner Rückkehr aus Malfoy Manor berichtet hatte. Draco hatte müde ausgesehen, aber ansonsten unversehrt.

„Es ist bloß eine Sache von schlechtem Urteilsvermögen gewesen und wir werden es schnell bereinigen", versicherte Lucius jetzt.

Snape atmete langsam ein. Wie wenig Lucius doch von der Person wusste, die Draco geworden war. Wie verzweifelt er diesen Jungen doch zu lieben schien. Es gab bloß einen plausiblen Grund, warum Draco das prekäre Risiko auf sich genommen hatte, seinen Vater wegen der Sache aufzusuchen und nicht ihn.

Wenn Draco Lucius' volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte erreichen wollen, dann ist ihm das wohl gelungen.

Und er hatte Hermine Granger unbemerkt auf diese Fahrt mitgenommen.

_Junge, was hast du bloß getan?_

„Lucius, das ist mehr als bloß schlechtes Urteilsvermögen. Fida Mia ist unumkehrbar! Und du bist dazu bereit ihn zu Borgin zu schicken um einen Gegenfluch einzusetzen?"

„_Au contraire_, Severus." Lucius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, einen scharfen Blick auf den eleganten Zügen. „Es gibt Wege und es gibt _Wege_."

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Schwarze Magie?" Er schnaubte auf. „Ich bezweifel, dass Granger sich darauf einlässt."

Lucius jedoch bleib zuversichtlich. „Ich habe mit dem Mädchen gesprochen. Sie wird tun, was sie tun muss um diesen monumentalen Fehler auszumerzen und für den richtigen Preis wird Borgin ihnen helfen."

„Zwei Dinge…", begann Snape und schritt langsam sein Büro ab. Lucius verdrehte die Augen, mit einer harschen Geste, dass Snape fortfahren sollte.

„Technisch gesehen ist ein Gegenfluch für Fida Mia möglich, aber damit die Beschwörung wirkt, müssen beide Parteien vollkommen einverstanden damit sein, den ehelichen Bund zu lösen. Und wenn man die Komplexität berücksichtigt und die…" Snape hielt kurz inne, einen unsicheren Blick auf den Zügen. „…Intimität dieses alten Rituals, nehme ich an, dass weder Draco noch Miss Granger unter Zwang tätowiert worden sind?"

„Das soll heißen?", schnappte Lucius bitter, obwohl sein Unterton Snape deutlich mitteilte, dass er die Antwort bereits wusste.

„Draco ist ihr nicht abgeneigt", entgegnete Snape und ignorierte Lucius' überzogenes Keuchen. „Wenn sie vorhaben den Gegenfluch zu benutzen, sollten sie es tun, bevor Draco selbst sich dieser Tatsache bewusst wird."

Lucius blickt voller Wehmut zu ihm auf. „Ja, es ist mir aufgefallen. Er schien anzunehmen, dass ich vorhatte sie zu beseitigen."

Snape wollte nach seiner Kaffeetasse greifen, hielt jedoch kurz inne. „Hatte er Recht damit?"

„Ich nehme an, viel hat nicht gefehlt." Lucius ruckte mit dem Kopf als würden sie belanglose Themen wie das Wetter abhandeln und nicht vorsätzlichen Mord an lästigen Kindern.

„Ich habe keinen Sinn für deinen Humor", bemerkte Snape knapp. „Du hast ihm natürlich versichert, dass deine Muggelkinder-mordenden Zeiten vorbei sind, richtig?"

Lucius lächelte und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Den Blick, den er Snape zuteilwerden ließ, konnte als absichtliche Bosheit bezeichnet werden. Es war typisch Lucius und es war lächerlich charmant. „Wie du siehst, Severus, fehlt es mir nicht an guten Motiven, aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Was ist die zweite Sache, die dich beunruhigt?"

Es war wahrscheinlich nicht clever es ihm zu erzählen, mutmaßte Snape, aber jetzt gab es schwerlich etwas, was es noch ändern konnte. „Der Orden hegt die Vermutung, dass Voldemorts Rekrutierungskampagne in Hogwarts anlaufen wird", eröffnete Snape schlicht.

Auf diese dunkle Offenbarung folgte ein langes Schweigen. Lucius' Blick war nicht zu deuten, genauso wenig wie Snapes. Beide Männer schienen tief in Gedanken versunken und beide waren sich dieser Tatsache bewusst.

Snape ließ sich viel Zeit um den Becher erneut an die Lippen zu setzen.

„Draco ist weder ein Anführer, noch befolgt er Befehle", sagte Lucius schließlich sehr bedacht auf seine Worte.

„Er wird nicht teilnehmen, noch wird er wirkliche Versuchung verspüren es irgendwann zu tun", bestätigte Snape jetzt ebenfalls. Er war zufrieden über Lucius' Ansicht. „Aber diese Rekrutierung wird die Angelegenheiten noch komplizieren. Dein Sohn ist ein beliebtes Objekt. Gewisse… Fraktionen werden nicht besonders beeindruckt davon sein, dass er Lord Voldemorts Absichten zwiespältig gegenüber steht. Es wird über ihn geredet werden. Vor allem wenn seine Heirat mit Granger ans Licht kommt."

Lucius Augen verengten sich. „Dann wird sie nicht ans Licht kommen."

„Borgin wird eine Herausforderung sein", fuhr Snape fort. „Und eine zeitliche obendrein. Wenn Draco mit Granger beschäftigt ist, werden ihn die Rekruten womöglich abfangen. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn, wie man so schön sagt. Der Junge hat eine ungesunde Neugierde, die ihn öfter in Schwierigkeiten bringt als ich es sagen kann. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass diese Worte meine Lippen verlassen, aber Granger könnte sich als recht guter Einfluss auf Draco erweisen."

„Guter Einfluss?" Lucius schnaubte empört. „Das Mädchen ist mutig, das lass ich ihr. Aber sie ist hoffnungslos naiv. Sie hat die Angewohnheit ihre Meinung an den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten kund zu tun."

Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. „Du würdest überrascht sein, wie süchtig Ehrlichkeit machen kann, wenn man es erst einmal probiert hat."

„Ich glaube, es ist an dir zu sagen, was du damit wirklich meinst."

Snape war zu erleichtert ihm da zu widersprechen. „Wann wirst du ihm von seiner Mutter erzählen?", fragte er jetzt mit sanfter Stimme.

„Und was hättest du gerne, dass ich ihm sage? Dass ich mich geweigert habe, ihn Narzissa zu überlassen und dass diese verrückte Frau es mir auf die dümmste Weise zurückgezahlt hat?" Lucius schnappte nach Luft.

„Bei Merlin, Lucius!", entgegnete Snape zornig. „Seine Mutter wurde nicht von schlichter Verbannung dahin gerafft. Sie hatte so viel Opium im Blut, dass es einen Zentaur hätte umbringen können. Sie ist nun seit Monaten tot. Du _musst_ es ihm sagen!"

Lucius' Antwort war ein Flüstern. „Er muss es noch nicht wissen."

„Draco ist kein Dummkopf. Wenn er Narzissas so genannte monatliche Beiträge zurückverfolgen wird, wird er wissen, dass sie von mir kommen. Seine Mutter ist tot, Lucius. Egal auf welchem Wege, er wird es erfahren. Du musst es dem Jungen erzählen, oder du riskierst es, das bisschen was du von ihm hast ganz zu verlieren.

„Und wäre das so schlimm?", fragte Lucius fast herausfordernd. „Für ihn?", fügte er kalt hinzu und sein Blick ruhte auf Snape.

Snape sah es nicht ein, seine Worte abzuschwächen. „Nein", gab er zu. „Er würde dich nicht vermissen. Und Lucius, du tätest gut daran, der momentanen Gottheit, die du in deiner Blasphemie anbetest zu danken, dass dein Sohn so viel mehr ist als du und so viel weniger zur selben Zeit. Lucius mied seinen Blick und zu Snapes Überraschung wurde sein Blick trübe. „Er hätte unser sein sollen, Sev. Deins und meins…"

Snape lachte verhalten, aber das Geräusch war eher trocken und völlig freudlos. „Selbst wenn moderne Magie einen Weg finden würde gleichgeschlechtliche Fortpflanzung zu unterstützen, denke ich, dass er ein grauenhaft entstelltes Monster geworden wäre. Sei dankbar, dass er Narzissas Grazie geerbt hat."

„Ja", bestätigte Lucius jetzt, den Blick immer noch gesenkt. „Du warst schon immer ein großer, dummer Depp."

Es war eine alte, vertraute Beleidigung zwischen ihnen. Eine, die für viele Jahre nicht gebraucht worden war.

Snape blickte in Lucius' Gesicht, dessen Blick sich immer noch irgendwo in der Leere verlor. Aber hinter dem verklärten Blick, von dem vielen Alkohol noch verstärkt, war Snape tatsächlich in der Lage den Mann zu erkennen, dem er ohne Zweifel völlig bedingungslos vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren gefolgt war. Manchmal war es seltsam Draco in seiner Klasse sitzen zu sehen, während er interessiert seinen Erläuterungen lauschte oder einfach ins Leere starrte mit Lucius' deutlichen Zeichen auf Dracos jungen Zügen.

So sehr wie sein Vater, dachte Snape jetzt. Es war ein beunruhigender Gedanke. Aber zum Glück für Draco, wurden die Ambitionen die Lucius in den Wahn der Obligation geführt hatten von Narzissas fehlender Persönlichkeit wett gemacht. Natürlich war Draco fies und manchmal wirklich bösartig. Aber der Junge würde sich selbst niemals erlauben als die Klinge von jemand anderem benutzt zu werden. Wie seine Mutter, war er viel zu selbstgerecht dafür.

Nicht dass Snape ein Unbekannter im Bezug auf das Folgen anderer war, ohne Logik oder Sinn, doch er hatte durch den dunklen Lord gelitten, wahre Schmerzen verspürt. Schon im Alter von siebzehn. Er erinnerte sich wie er auf Lucius' Hochzeit in der Menge gestanden hatte und beobachtet hatte, wie Lucius seine Lippen auf die kühlen roten Narzissa Blacks gepresst hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den suchenden Blick Lucius', der ihm gegolten hatte. Ein kurzes, schmererfülltes Lächeln.

„Ich habe plötzlich das Verlangen jemanden umzubringen.", sagte Lucius knapp. In diesem Moment sah er tatsächlich aus wie der 41-jährige Mann, der er war. Und wie ein besorgter Vater.

„Das erinnert mich, Lucius" Snape hob seinen Blick und brachte einen Hauch Kälte in seine Stimme zurück. „Verletzte deinen Sohn nur noch ein weiteres Mal und das nächste Treffen mit ihm wird in Askaban stattfinden. Verwechsel meine Hilfe nicht mit Freundschaft."  
Lucius' Lächeln wirkte beunruhigend. „Ah, Severus, das würde ich nicht tun. Nicht noch einmal."

Snape musste nicht auf seine Taschenuhr blicken, um zu wissen, dass die Stunde der Flohkommunikation sich dem Ende neigte. Die grünen Flammen begannen im Rauch zu verschwinden.

Lucius bemerkte es ebenfalls. „Ich hoffe darauf, dass du mich informierst? Informationen von Draco zu verlangen ist genauso wie Lumos unter Wasser anwenden zu wollen…"

Snape verstand. Und er war plötzlich dankbar nicht selbst ein Vater sein zu müssen. Draco gab dem Wort stur eine völlig neue Bedeutung. „Meine Loyalität liegt bei meinem Patensohn, aber ich werde dich informieren."

„Meinen Dank, Severus."

„Oh und Lucius, da ist noch eine weitere Sache."

„Ja?"

Lucius starrte ihn an.

„Halt es für eine morbide Frage, aber würdest du sie beantworten?"

„Was würdest du tun, wenn du deine Freiheit wieder hättest?", fragte Snape jetzt.

Kein Zögern und keine Lüge lag in Lucius' Stimme als er sprach, was ebenso beunruhigend war, wie seine Worte.

„Meinen Sohn nehmen, ob er will oder nicht, und weglaufen", erwiderte der ehemalige Todesser nun.

„Du würdest ihn wirklich zu einer solchen Existenz zwingen?", fragte Snape jetzt. „Eine Existenz, bei der er jede Person hinter sich lassen muss, die er gekannt hat, immer auf der Flucht, immer versteckt?"

Die Flammen waren einer grünen Wolke gewichen und Lucius' Gesicht verschwamm langsam im Nebel. „Das würde ich", erwiderte er. Seine Stimme verklang bereits. „Innerhalb eines Herzschlags."

Die Flohnetzübertragung endete so abrupt als hätte man eine Kerze ausgeblasen.

Alles was von der vergangen Konversation geblieben war, war ein schwerer Geruch von Flohpulver im Kamin und die Tatsache, dass Snape hell wach war. Alarmiert und besorgter als er es zugeben wollte.

Er schritt hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Es war ein schöner Schreibtisch. Eines der wenigen Dinge in seinem Leben, zu dem er eine sentimentale Verbindung hatte. Äußerlich hätte der Betrachter vier gleich große Schubladen entdeckt. Zwei an jedem Ende. Aber als Snape mit seinem Zauberstab sachte gegen die Mitte des Tisches klopfte und eine leise Beschwörung murmelte, erschien eine fünfte viel kleinere Schublade aus dem Nichts.

Die versteckte Lade sprang auf und ein kleiner Beutel aus grünem Samt kam zum Vorschein. Snape betrachtete den Beutel einen Moment lang, bevor er ihn aus seinem Versteck hob. Er spürte, dass seine Hände im Begriff waren zu zittern, aber als Meister der Zaubertränke konnte er sich eine solche Unprofessionalität nicht erlauben.

Vorsichtig stülpte er den Beutel nach außen. Im Material eingenäht befand sich ein winziger heller, goldener Schlüssel.

...

A/N: liebe die-na, ich war schneller auf meiner page und hab dir da geantwortet : danke für deinen kommi!


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

_Fida Mia: Ein Zauber der Ehre_, von Nathaniel Fitzwarren Tallowstub

Hermine fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger den vergilbten Rand der Seite entlang. Sie hatte dieses Exemplar in der letzten Ecke der Hogwartsbibliothek gefunden. Unter _Altertümliche und abgenutzte Magie._ Abgegriffen, aber immerhin vorhanden. Ihre Augen verengten sich als sie sich die Einführung des Buches durchlas. Es war eine sehr substanzielle Abteilung der Bibliothek gewesen. Sie wusste, die Bücher im Westflügel der Bibliothek waren eigentlich nur mit viel Wartezeit zu bekommen, denn sie schienen interessanterweise doch sehr beliebt zu sein.

_Altertümliche und abgenutzte Magie_. Sie musste schmunzeln. Die älteren Schüler nahmen sich immer die besonders fragwürdigen Zauber vor, wenn sie ihr Thema für den Essay frei entscheiden konnten. Aber eine bayrische Hexe, die sich selbst die Haut vom Körper geschält hat (dieser Zauber wurde eigentlich nur für Geflügel verwendet) war bei weitem spannender als etwas Langweiliges wie die Doxyplage nachzuforschen.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie hier keine weitere Hilfe benötigen, bin ich in meinem Büro und genehmige mir eine Tasse Tee.", informierte sie Madame Pince jetzt. Sie war sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Bücher, die Hermine wieder abgewählt hatte zurück in die Regale zu räumen.

Es hatte ihre kombinierte Anstrengung gekostet, bis sie den Fida Mia Zauber endlich finden konnten. Laut Pince war Tallowstubs Buch das einzige, welches sich mit diesem expliziten Zauber beschäftigen würde. Vor allem das Einzige in dreihundert Jahren. Zu Hermines Ärger las es sich auch mehr wie eine Anzahl an Anekdoten und sachlichen Beobachtungen, als dass es wirklich eine hilfreiche Nachforschungsquelle war. Von der dicken Staubschicht, die auf dem in purpurnen Leder eingebundenen Buch lag zu schließen, hatten die vorherigen Schüler dieses Thema wohl nicht als spannend genug empfunden, und hatten sich lieber etwas mehr makabre Themen ausgesucht.

„Nein, ich denke ich komme zurecht." Hermine lächelte zu der Bibliothekarin auf. Ein dicker Silberfisch versuchte verzweifelt aus dem alten Buch zu entkommen. Hermine schnippte ihn sanft vom Tisch und beobachtete resignierend wie Madame Pince ihn unter ihrer Schuhsole einfach zerquetschte. Mit einem knappen mm-hmpf des Missmuts machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro.

Madame Pince, neben Dumbledore und Remus Lupin, war wohl mit die einzige, die wenigstens ansatzweise wusste, was Harry, Ron und Hermine ab und an trieben. Man könnte sogar sagen, die Bibliothekarin von Hogwarts hielt sämtliche Beweise für ihre alljährlichen Umtriebe in der Hand.

Wenn der all zu neugierige Snape nur in Ausleihlisten der Bibliothek geguckt hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich all die vernichtenden Beweise gehabt, die er über die Jahre so dringend gesucht hatte. Die Liste beinhaltete nämlich eine Was-Ist-Was Anleitung der kompliziertesten und meist verbotenen Tränke oder Zaubersprüchen. Harrys und Rons Liste hingegen war im Vergleich langweilig. Aber sie hatte den Jungs immer aufgetragen mit dem Tarnumhang auf ihren Namen auszuleihen. Obwohl _Die Pflege deines Tarnumhangs_, von Cora Dodd auf Harrys Liste wohl ein Stirnrunzeln bei jedem suchenden Lehrer ausgelöst hätte.

Glücklicherweise schien Madame Pince einer Art Bibliothekaren-Kodex zu folgen, der höchstwahrscheinlich lautet „du sollst nicht die Bücherliste deines Schülers prüfen, außer der zornige Zaubertranklehrer hat es befohlen". Sie bekam vielleicht einen wirklich sehenswerten Wutanfall wenn ein Schüler ein Buch auch nur falsch hochhob, aber dennoch hatten Hermine und Pince sich zusammen zu einer Art Allianz zusammen gerauft. Vielleicht machte es der ernsten Bibliothekarin ja Spaß herauszufinden, was das Trio als nächstes geplant hatte. Unter den Augen des Direktoriums. Vielleicht lebte Pince durch die semi-illegalen Taten der drei Freunde. Der letzte Gedanke brachte Hermine zum lächeln. Aber egal was es nun war, Hermine war dankbar für die Bibliothekarin-stellt-keine-Fragen-Methode. Die Frage nach Hilfe auf der Suche nach dem Fida Mia Spruch hatte lediglich in einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue gegipfelt. Und nichts weiter.

Hermine bewegte ihre Schultern, um die Verkrampftheit loszuwerden und blickte sich prüfend in der Bibliothek um. Der besagte Text lag jetzt vor ihr und beschäftigte sie fast schon die gesamte Mittagspause. Ihn bloß anzusehen verursachte bei ihr schwitzige Handflächen und das unangenehme Zusammenziehen ihres Magens vor Nervosität.

Abgesehen von ein Paar Drittklässlern aus Ravenclaw, die hastig einige Zeilen auf ihr Pergament kritzelten war Hermine allein in der Bibliothek. Sie saß geschützt in einer kleinen Nische mit einem Erkerfenster, mit Blick nach draußen auf die Schlossgründe, welche sie über die Jahre hinweg ihr eigen genannt hatte. Dieser Platz war ihr Stammplatz in der Bibliothek und ausgezeichnet dafür geeignet ungestört zu forschen. Es war ihr unmöglich die vielen Begebenheiten zu zählen, an denen sie hier mit Harry, Ron und Ginny gesessen hatte, über dicke Wälzer gebeugt, leise flüsternd, dass niemand es mitbekommen konnte…

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu und schüttelte die momentane Post-Abschlussfeier-Nostalgie einfach ab, wie Wasser von einem nassen Regenmantel und setzte ihre Studie fort.

Kapitel Drei: Die Entstehung

Sie fand des seltsam, dass Fida Mia eigentlich dafür verwendet wurde Loyalität zu beweisen. Ein Zauber der Ehre, bei dem Küchentuch von meiner Tante Gertie. Blödsinn. Sie schnaubte leise auf. Dieser Zauber war schwer als gutartig zu bezeichnen. Wie das Chinesische Flüstern hatte sich Fida Mia über die Jahre verändert und umgestaltet, wurde immer zweckentsprechender deformiert und dem Nutzer anderweitig angepasst. Das war ein Schicksal, welches den meisten Zaubersprüchen passierte, wie Professor Binns ihnen schon oft erklärt hatte. Viele Zauberer hatten sich über die Jahrhunderte mit dem Deformieren alter Zaubersprüche und Banne beschäftigt. Es gab kaum noch Beschwörungen in der heutigen Zeit, die in der Entstehung nicht für etwas völlig anderes gedacht gewesen waren.

Hermine machte sich hastige Notizen, während ihre Augen über die Zeilen von Tallowstubs Aufzeichnungen flogen. Die Eselsohrbelasteten Seiten ihres alten Notizblocks füllten sich schnell. Sie hielt inne und las sich ihren letzten Eintrag noch einmal durch.

- Die Beteiligten unterziehen sich Fida Mia, oder sie initiieren Fida Mia. Meist ist einer der Beteiligten der dominante Part (Master), der andere ist der devote Part (Slave)  
- Die Unterzogenen werden mit einem freiwilligen Symbol gekennzeichnet, dass den dominante Part auszeichnet (möglicherweise Tattoo oder Brandmarke)  
- Die Symbole beziehen sich nicht auf Familientraditionen oder eigene Wahl, der Zauber scheint eher ein intuitives Symbol auszusuchen (Assoziation des jeweiligen Partners)

Es verursachte ihrem Verstand praktisch Schmerzen, dass sich eine Person tatsächlich dazu bereit erklären konnte sich durch Magie physische Schmerzen zu verursachen, um sich einem anderen Menschen zu verschreiben. Und doch schien dieses Buch genau um ausschließlich dieses Thema zu gehen. Bilder von drallen Mägden zierten die Seiten, die sich ihren Meistern zu Füßen geworfen hatten. Angst und Vergewaltigung zierten ihre Züge, dunkle Striemen und blaue Flecken hatten sich auf die Haut von Gesicht und Schultern gezeichnet. Ebenso auf die Handgelenke und auf Seite hundertsiebzehn auch auf das Gesäß.

Mit einem angewiderten Blick drehte Hermine die Seite etwas zu hastig um. Sie riss oberhalb ein und erschrocken hob sich ihr Blick, fast so, als erwartete sie, dass Madame Pince mit erhobenen Fäusten aus ihrem Büro stürmen würde, aber nichts geschah.

Sah man von den romantischen Motiven ab (wahrscheinlich musste man erst von einem Klatscher getroffen werden, um Fida Mia romantisch zu finden), war der Zauber recht abstoßend. Nicht so ruchlos und schrecklich wie ein Unverzeihlicher, aber er troff nur so von schwarzer Magie. Es war ein Spruch, der entwickelt worden war, als es noch keine so große Grenze zwischen Gut und Böse gegeben hatte. Wenn Hermine drüber nachdachte, war sie sich sicher, dass ein Hauch Imperius in dem Spruch enthalten war. Gute alte Gedankenkontrolle mit Hilfe einer physischen Verbindung. Das gab dem „Master" immer die Gewissheit, dass sein „Slave" nicht einfach fliehen konnte. Es war unmöglich.

Falls jemand überhaupt fliehen wollte. Das amüsierte Mädchen auf Seite hundertsiebzehn sah jedenfalls nicht danach aus, als ob sie es besonders eilig hätte davon zu laufen.

- Mitte des 16. Jahrhunderts wurde Fida Mia höchst popular und wurde bei jeder Art von Sklavenhaltung verwendet. Zur selben Zeit wuchs die Beliebtheit Hauselfen zu halten, anstatt menschlicher Sklaven  
- 1762 erhielt der dänische Zauberexperte und berühmte Polygamist Lars Hendricks das Verbot vom Ministerium seine fünf Geliebten zu heiraten, die er mit dem Selbstpatentierten Hochzeitsritual an sich gebunden hatte. Nebenbei: Lars wurde später verfolgt und festgenommen wegen Misshandlung einer Ziege (eigene Notiz: Im Vergleich zu Aberforth Dumbledore nachschlagen)

-1800. Fida Mia, das Hochzeitsritual, wurde von der Hendricks Familie entwickelt (etwa vierunddreißig Familienmitglieder) und als Modezauber unter die magische Bevölkerung gebracht, als Zusatz des Eheschwurs

Und weniger als hundert Jahre später wurde der Zauber in Brittannien als illegal erklärt, wurde aber immer noch in Teilen von Osteuropa als legal bindend praktiziert.

Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue blätterte Hermine zum nächsten Kapitel, den Stift bereits wieder auf dem Papier.

Kapitel Vier: Effekte und Nebenwirkungen

- Die Fida Mia Unterzogenen erleben oft kurze erotische Perioden…

Erotische? Sie stöhnte, aber sie war fair genug einen Freudschen Versprecher hinzunehmen, wenn sie einen niederschrieb. Sie leckte kurz über die Spitze der Feder und berichtigte hastig den Fehler.

- Die Fida Mia Unterzogenen erleben oft kurze _euphorische_ Periode direkt nach dem Vollzug des Rituals. Dieser Zustand kann Stunden bis auch Wochen lang anhalten

Von dem, was sie bis jetzt aufgeschrieben hatte, erkannte sie, dass die Magie sich in ihr befand, seit dem ersten Stich der Nadel in ihren und Dracos Körper. Ob es nun rücksichtlose Leichtsinnigkeit oder einfach eine schlichte betrunkene Suche nach Nervenkitzel gewesen war, sie hatten sich tatsächlich einem magisch bindenden Ritual unterzogen. Fida Mia war unumkehrbar sobald es ausgeführt worden war.

Dracos Tattoo war bei Weitem das komplexere der beiden. Bereits zweimal hatte Hermine es schon versucht aufzuzeichnen. Und beide Male hatte sie ihre Zeichnungen zerknüllt und weggeworfen. Nicht ihre Unbegabtheit fürs Zeichnen war der Grund ihrer Frustration gewesen. Es war schlicht die Tatsache, dass Dracos Flügel auf Papier einfach nicht so aussahen, wie sie es in Wahrheit taten. Keine aufwendigen Schattierungen mit dem Kohlestift schienen daran etwas zu ändern.

Auf dem Papier wirkten die schwarzen, tintenen, leblosen Flügel völlig… nun, falsch.

Vielleicht erinnerte sie sich auch einfach nicht akkurat an ihr Aussehen.

Sie rief sich wieder ins Gedächtnis wie Draco auf dem Bauch auf der Liege gelegen hatte. Nur mit seinen teuren, schwarzen maßgeschneiderten Hosen. Die Hose war so schwarz gewesen, dass seine helle Haut geleuchtet zu haben schien, in dem dunklen mit Kerzen beleuchteten Raum.

Er hatte die Flasche Odgen's halb geleert, bevor sie zu Dblinksys Tattoo Studio gegangen waren. Dann hatte er sie großzügigerweise Hermine zur Aufbewahrung überlassen, mit der Anweisung, dass sie wenigstens ein Drittel des Inhalts trinken musste, bevor sie unter die Nadel kam.

„Gegen den Schmerz", hatte er knapp erklärt, mit einer großen Menge an Ungeduld.

Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich mehr als dicht war, war seine Zunge immer noch ungewöhnlich scharf. Er hatte den Mund verzogen, als er den schmierigen Zustands des Studios unter Augenschein genommen hatte, hatte die sterilen Instrumente in Frage gestellt und Vorsehungen über die vielen Splitter gemacht, die er sich einziehen würde, wenn er sich mit nacktem Oberkörper auf die alte Liege legen würde.

Die bucklige alte Tätowiererin war stumm geblieben, hatte aber ein zahnloses, gruseliges Grinsen gezeigt, als Draco schließlich mehrer Galleonen in die Hände der Frau geschüttet hatte. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, sprach sie weder Englisch noch Französisch oder Deutsch, Latein, Italienisch, Spanisch, Koboldogack oder irgendetwas anderes was sie versuchten.

Das angenehme Geräusch von fallenden Galleonen jedoch, schien jede kommunikativen Barrieren zu überwinden.

Die Alte hatte Hermine mit ihrem gruseligen zahnlosen Grinsen zu einer alten Couch geschoben, um sich mit sichtlicher Schadenfreude wieder Draco zu widmen. Ohne Zweifel war es eine lohnende Ausbeute einen so flüssigen und reinblütigen Kunden auf der Liege zu haben.

Was nun folgte lag zugegebenermaßen etwas im Dunkeln. Hermine meinte, sich zu erinnern, dass sie sich auf der Couch zurück gelehnt hatte und eingenickt war. Als sie wieder aufgewacht, hatte sie die Flasche Ogden's zurück gelassen und war durch den Raum auf Draco zugewankt, um seinen Fortschritt zu begutachten. Das viele Blut, was die Tätowiererin ab und an von Dracos Rücken wischte, hätte alarmierend für sie sein sollen. Aber sie hatte die rote Flüssigkeit auf seinem Rücken seltsam erregend gefunden. Sie hatte den Atem angehalten als sie sich näher zu ihm gebeugt hatte. Sie wollte weder das Ritual unterbrechen, noch für irgendwelche Fehler verantwortlich sein.

„Wo's der Whiskey?", hatte Draco in einem rauen Ton gefragt. Er schien zu wissen, dass sie hinter ihm stand, ohne dass er sie gesehen hatte.

„Alles getrunken.", log sie in dem Glauben, dass sie extrem lustig war. Draco schien ihre Gedanken zu teilen.

Er öffnete seine Augen, schenkte ihr einen trüben Blick und ein schiefes Lächeln, bevor er seine Finger in ihrem dichten Haar vergrub und sie zu einem innigen Kuss zu ihm zog. Wenn man ihn ansah, oder ihn auch kannte, hätte man sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er zu so einem Kuss fähig wäre. Es war eine komplette Antithese. Warm, willkommen, ehrlich und extrem zärtlich.

Es war die Art von Kuss gewesen, der die Knie eines jeden Mädchens für Stunden schwach machte und Logik und Intellekt einfach auszuschalten schien.

Der Schmutz im Tattoo Studio schien wie weggeschmolzen und das flackernde Feuer tauchte den kleinen Raum in drückenden, verführerischen Nebel. Es hing mehr als betrunkene Wolllust und Teenager bedingte Blödheit in der Luft. Hermine überlegte, dass der Spruch jede nur noch so kleine Neigung zwischen ihnen auf das zehnfache vergrößert hatte, so dass es völlig unmöglich war etwas anderes wahrzunehmen als die raue, immer mehr anschwellende Anziehung zwischen ihnen.

Das Verlangen war wie ein lebendiges Tier. Hermines Sinne schienen sich mit der Hitze aufzuheizen. Alles was sie berührte oder ansah brachte eine ganz neue Faszination mit sich. Ganz besonders Draco. Als das Tattoo langsam Gestalt annahm, wollte Hermine am liebsten in seine Haut kriechen, nur um zu wissen, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde. Sie wollte ihn am liebsten von der Liege ziehen und seinen langen, muskulösen Körper mit ihren Händen entlang fahren.

„Süß", hatte er ihr zugeflüstert und fuhr mit Daumen über ihre Wange. Seine sonst so wortgewandte Zunge stand unter Hiatus, während des Tätowierens. Aber sie verstand ihn. Es war süß gewesen. So süß und erregend, dass sie das erste Motel genommen hatten, dass sich ihnen offenbart hatte und wo sie das getan hatten, was als einziges völlig natürlich war nach so einer Aktion. Die Vereinigung feiern. Mehrere und noch mehrere Male.

Draco war nicht er selbst gewesen, während die alte Frau ihn mit der Nadel gepeinigt hatte. Und Hermine war es auch nicht. Es war genauso wie es Tallowstub in seinem Buch beschrieb – eine Periode aus irrationaler Euphorie, die ihren gewöhnlichen Verstand auf die Hälfte reduziert hatte und sie in rammelnde Hasen verwandelt hatte.

Sie hatten sich im Moment verloren. Verzaubert und eingelullt durch den Jahrhundert alten Zauber.

Das Problem war bloß, dass Momente nun einmal nicht nur für sich selbst existierten. Jeder einzelne war unausweichlich und ohne Ausnahme mit dem nächsten verbunden.

Und jetzt saß sie hier. Tage später, versucht, den Schaden zu begrenzen. Mit einem Hauch Selbstekel blätterte Hermine durch die Seiten bis zum letzten Kapitel.

Kapitel Sechs: Wirkung

Zehn Minuten später las sie sich ihre Zusammenfassung dieses knappen Kapitels noch einmal durch und es war nicht gerade zuversichtlich.

- Zauber ist groß und ganz unwiderrufbar, erst kurz vor Tod der Beteiligten ist Entfernen des Symbols und der Verbindung möglich

- Örtlichen Praktiker für mehr Informationen um Rat fragen

Großartig. Einfach großartig.

Hermine streckte den Rücken in dem harten Stuhl durch und war sich der tiefen Röte ihrer Wangen wohl bewusst. Das galt auch für die plötzliche Wärme in ihren Fingern, die Steifheit ihrer Schulbluse und der Stoff der ihre weiche Haut berührte.

Seltsamerweise fragte sie sich, ob Draco gerade ähnliche Erfahrungen wie sie durchlitt. Wenn er es tat, dann war der Mistkerl verdammt gut darin es zu verbergen. Er schlenderte wieder mit einer selbstverständlichen Gelassenheit durch die Gänge der Schule, als könnte ihm die ganze Welt nicht egaler sein. Er teilte immer noch das Meer an Schülern wenn er in der Großen Halle zum Essen auftauchte. Er ging auch immer noch seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nach als wäre nichts geschehen. Und jedes Mal wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen und er aufstehen wollte um zu ihr zu gehen, war sie schnell genug auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und unter einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede für Harry und Ron zu verschwinden.

Es gab außerdem noch die großartige Möglichkeit den Vertrauensschülern zu sagen, was es zu tun gab über das Vertrauensschüler-Brett.

Hermine erlaubte sich ein feines Lächeln, denn sie wusste deshalb, dass Draco die Viertklässler beim nachsitzen beaufsichtigen musste. Eine besonders verhasste Aufgabe der Vetrauensschüler.

Kurz gesagt, leistete sie einen verdammt guten Job mit dem aus dem Weg gehen, seitdem sie zur Schule zurückgekehrt waren. Es war außerdem eine große Hilfe, dass sie keine Klasse zusammen hatten, mit der Ausnahme von Arithmatik für Fortgeschrittene, Montag morgens. Aber Professor Vector war freundlich genug ihren Beinahe-Abgängern die letzten Stunden frei zu geben. Und mit Professor McGonagalls Erlaubnis war Hermine in der Winkelgasse gewesen und hatte den Brief, den sie vorsorglich geschrieben hatte, selbst abgeholt.

Sie konnte Dracos Ärger über ihre ständige Abwesenheit praktisch schmecken. Dies stellte sich als lästiger Nebeneffekt des Zaubers heraus. Je mehr Abstand sie zu ihm hatte, umso besser war es wohl, mutmaßte sie. Laut Tallowstub schienen die Auswirkungen von Fida Mia sich nur zu verstärken wenn die Unterzogenen engen Kontakt zueinander hatten.

Zuerst war der einzige Effekt gewesen, dass ihre Haut seltsam gekribbelt hatte. Es war nicht wirklich unangenehm. Es könnte eher als leichte Gänsehaut beschrieben werden, die sich über ihre Hüfte und ihren Oberschenkel zog. Aber es gab auch andere Entdeckungen, die sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte. Nicht ein kleines bisschen.

Am letzten Morgen zum Beispiel ist sie mit der seltsamsten Entdeckung aufgewacht. Erst als sich der Schwanz des Drachen nach innen über ihren Oberschenkel geschlängelt hatte, um nach etwas zu tasten, was gewiss nicht da war, hatte sie eine mittlere Panik erlitten.

Sie hatte das Phantom der „morgendlichen Erleuchtung" erlitten und schlimmer als das, es war schon fast physisch schmerzhaft. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, was schlimmer war. Eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, um dieses Gefühl loszuwerden oder zu wissen, dass Draco einige Stockwerke tiefer in seiner Shorts einiges mehr an Glück haben würde.

Es reicht um in jeder Frau eine Panikattacke zu verursachen.

Es gab natürlich noch andere Kleinigkeiten, keine von ihnen war willkommen: sporadischer Zorn und Gereiztheit, die für sie sehr untypisch waren. Sie hatte den armen Neville zusammen geschrieen, als er es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, seinen Fuß in der Trickstufe einzuklemmen und die ungeduldige Menge an Schülern hinter ihm aufgehalten hatte. Sie hatte Lavender fast eine Ohrfeige verpasst, als diese sich über ihre Schulter gelehnt hatte, um in der Zeitung mitzulesen. Hermine mochte es nicht, wenn Leute über der Schulter mitlasen, meist deswegen, weil sie viel schneller las als andere und aus Höflichkeit eine Minute wartete bevor sie die Seite schließlich umblätterte. Während sie normalerweise diese Unterbrechung toleriert hätte, war sie an diesem Morgen komplett ausgetickt. Zum Glück schien es weit mehr zu brauchen, um Lavender ernsthaft zu verstören, deshalb hatte ihr diese bloß einen seltsamen Blick zugeworfen und hatte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zugewandt.

Ehrlich, es war ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod. Sie nahm Draco Malfoys schlimmste persönliche Eigenschaften an.

Dann waren da noch Ron und Harry und natürlich Ginny. Alle behandelten sie etwas freundlicher seit Sonntag. Ohne Zweifel schrieben sie Hermines momentane Stimmungsschwankungen den letzten Tagen Schule zu. Vielen Siebtklässlern ging es im Moment so. Zu ihrem Glück lag eine ansteckende Übellaunigkeit in der Luft. Da fiel sie selber gar nicht mehr so auf. Sie würde es den Jungs so gerne erzählen. In einem dramatischen Tagtraum war sie auf die Knie gefallen, hatten einen hysterischen Weinkrampf bekommen und sie um Vergebung angefleht.

Aber sie brachte es ganz einfach nicht über sich. Nicht jetzt und höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht irgendwann später.  
Die Scham und das Bedauern waren leicht zu verstehen. Von sich selbst enttäuscht zu sein, war etwas recht neues für sie. Und es stellte sich als sehr große umständliche und schwere Last heraus, die sie zu tragen hatte. Tatsache war – das hatte sie am Wochenende herausgefunden -, sie war eigentlich immer zufrieden mit sich gewesen und hatte auch nicht schlecht über sich gedacht. Bis zu diesem _Zwischenfall_.

Es war fast ein Schock gewesen, dass sie, Hermine Granger, genauso fehlerhaft und unvollkommen war wie jeder andere auch.

Oh, die Mächtige ist gefallen.

Mehr als deprimiert ließ Hermine den Kopf auf ihre Arme sinken und seufzte laut genug, dass sich eine Seite ihre Notizblocks von selbst umblätterte.

Sicher konnte sie Draco nicht für immer aus dem Weg gehen. Es war notwenig, dass sie ihm den Brief zeigt, den sie für Lucius' Kontaktmann entworfen hatte. Aber bis zu diesem Augenblick gab es wirklich keinen Grund, warum sie ihn öfters sehen sollte als im Moment.

Und im Moment sah sie ihn für gewöhnlich fünf Minuten, wenn sich die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher zu ihrem Treffen trafen.

Das war ihre Schule, zum Teufel. Sie war immer noch Schulsprecherin und es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht sich in Ecken rumdrücken zu müssen, jedes Mal wenn der eingebildete blonde Idiot vorbeistolzierte. Bei Merlin, es gab bereits genug kleine Mädchen, die sich in seiner Gegenwart wie dumme Gänse verhielten.

Wenn sie doch nur mehr Zeit hätten, wenn er doch nur zustimmen würde an dem Problem nach der Schule weiter zu arbeiten, wenn er doch nur nicht irritierend gut aussehen würde, wenn doch nur….

„Was auch immer es ist, du siehst aufgebracht genug aus, um mir die Aufsicht des Sechstklässler Nachsitzens abzunehmen.", sagte eine angenehme männliche Stimme.

Blaise Zabini näherte sich ihrem Tisch. Seine dunklen Mandelförmigen Augen leuchteten warm und amüsiert zu ihr hinab und die Schulsprecher Nadel reflektierte das Sonnenlicht, das durch die dicken Scheiben fiel. Hermine fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, ob er sie genauso polierte, wie es Percy Weasley getan hatte.

Sie blinzelte zu ihm hoch, war aber schnell genug ihr Buch zu schließen, in der Hoffnung, es sah nicht verdächtig aus.

„Wie lange stehst du schon hier?"

„Kommt drauf an.", entgegnete er. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Lächeln. „Seit wann schießt du schon Dolche auf das Buch?"

„Ich sehe alle Bücher so an.", erwiderte sie müde. Sie zog einen Stuhl für ihn zurück. „Du bist gar nicht beim Essen?"

Blaise lehnte den Stuhl ab und lehnte sich stattdessen an den Kopf des Tisches und verschränkte seine Knöchel, während er ihr zusah, wie sie ihre Notizen zusammen packte. „Ich wollte dich vor dem Unterricht noch erwischen. Du hast vergessen den Plan für nächste Woche zu unterzeichnen. Weasley war freundlich genug mir eine Antwort entgegen zu spucken, als ich ihn beim Essen gestört hatte. Anscheinend war ich nicht der einzige, der dich gesucht hat."

„Mist." Hermine fuhr sich gedankenverloren über die Stirn als sie das Papier, das Blaise ihr entgegen hielt unterzeichnete. „Entschuldige, ich hab's total vergessen. Und ich übernehm die Aufsicht heut Abend, wenn du Besseres zu tun hast."

Blaise ließ ihren Schriftzug trockenen, bevor er das Pergament zusammen faltete und in der Tasche verschwinden ließ. „Ich würde es überleben, aber ich hab immer Besseres zu tun als Dennis Creevey dabei zu beobachten wie er mit Roberta Carstairs anschmachtet. Und außerdem ist mir das Fehlen ab und zu erlaubt, wo die Schule doch bald sowieso vorbei ist."

Hermien beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln und fragte sich ob wohl alle Slytherin Jungen mit einem so ausgeprägten Gen für Grazie geboren worden waren. Oder wurden sie alle mit zwölf zur Seite genommen und ein Mentor hatte ihnen beigebracht so zu reden und sich entsprechend zu bewegen. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle waren vielleicht auch Ausnahmen, die die Regel bestätigte. Unförmig und schwerfällig als Gegenteil zu grazil und fließend.

Blaise war ungefähr so groß wie sie selbst, vielleicht etwas größer. Er war geschmeidig und ausgelassen. Draco gar nicht so unähnlich. Aber Draco glich wohl eher einem Panter und nicht einem Rennpferd.

Sie hatte Blaise in den letzten Jahren gut kennen gelernt. Sie arbeitete gern mit ihm zusammen. McGonagall hatte sie nach drei Monaten Zusammenarbeit zum effizientesten Team in Hogwarts erklärt, was sich hier seit Molly und Arthur Weasley je zusammen gefunden hatte. Blaise war auch nicht schlecht anzusehen. Das gab Hermine zu. Er hatte die warme und goldene Haut seiner maltesischen Mutter geerbt. In einer Schule, die eigentlich eher von den Angelsächsischen Wurzeln dominiert wurde, sorgte sein Aussehen ab und an für bewundernde Blicke. Die Mädchen bedachten Blaise mit ähnlicher Ehrbietung wie Draco Malfoy.

Kein Wunder, dass das Ego dieser Jungs sich selbst längst schon weit hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Da gab es auch den großen Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Jungen. Blaise war immer ein verlässlicher Partner, wenn nicht sogar ein Freund für sie. Wenn sie schon völlig betrunken das Bett mit einem Slytherin hatte teilen müssen, wäre Blaise Zabini wahrscheinlich immer die bessere Wahl gewesen. Sie hätte wesentlich schlechtere Entscheidungen treffen können.

Nun, das hatte sie ja schließlich auch.

„Also, Verteidigung mit Lupin.", erinnerte er sie jetzt. „Wir hätten später noch eine grandiose freie Phase, würde Snape nur ein einziges Mal nicht so streng sein." Sie hörte den Unmut in seiner Stimme.

Das war keine Überraschung. Die meisten Lehrer hatten eine eher entspanntere Einstellung gegenüber den letzten Stunden. So nicht Snape. Er schien die Mission zu verfolgen die Siebtklässler noch so lange mit Wissen zu quälen, bis sie zusammenbrachen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht so streng sein? Wenn schon dann hat uns Lupin ebenfalls doppelt so hart arbeiten lassen, seit Voldemorts drohendem Aufstieg."

Es gab viele Gründe Hogwarts formidablen Zaubertrankmeister nicht zu mögen, aber Hermine hatte immer Partei für ihn ergriffen. Es war ihr innerer Gerechtigkeits-Detektor, wie Ron es gerne nannte. Das Problem war nur, dass Snape seinen Ruf als Mistkerl nur zu gerne aufrecht erhalten wollte. Hermien verstand, was es bedeutete als Doppelagent tätig zu sein, aber musste dieser Mann denn immer so unausstehlich sein?

Und seltsamerweise schien die einzige Person, die mit Snape auszukommen schien Harry zu sein. Die Erlebnisse nach dem fünften Jahr, hatten eine bleibende Erinnerung hinterlassen. Aber das vor allem bei Harry. Aus einem unbestimmten Grund, war Lupin in die Rolle von Sirius gefallen und stand Harry nun zur Seite. Und aus eigenen Gründen, schien Dumbledore dazu auch nichts weiter sagen zu wollen.

Stattdessen hatte Dumbledore Harry dazu bewegt wieder Okklumentik bei Snape zu nehmen. Abgesehen von der einen Auseinandersetzung, die die beiden hatten, übten die beiden nun schon über ein Jahr zusammen. Harry erzählte nie viel über die Stunden, die er mit Snape verbrachte. Harry schien es einfach zu gefallen, dass es da noch eine Person gab, die aus der Generation seines Vaters stammte, die ihn nicht tot sehen wollte und sich um ihn kümmerte. Mehr oder weniger.

Der Gedanke, dass Snape eine Art Vaterfigur für Harry spielen sollte, war bizarre, aber Harry beschwerte sich nicht mehr über Snape.

Blaise trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Ich denke, die exakten Worte Lupins waren „unwissende, Windeltragende Babies". Wir müssen heute Laborarbeiten machen.", informierte sie der zweite Schulsprecher mit genug Unwillen um sie zum lächeln zu bringen. „Auch nach einem Jahr, hab ich es noch nicht verdaut, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist. Die Zeiten verändern sich. Das jedenfalls ist sicher."

„Zum Besseren.", versicherte Hermine jetzt als sie ihre Büchertasche abnahm, die Blaise ihr entgegen hielt.

So. Mittwoch Nachmittag, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Slytherin.

Es war Zeit sich ihren Dämonen zu stellen. Oder eher dem großen, blonden Dämon, der momentan die Macht hatte ihren kompletten Ruf zu ruinieren.

Zusammen mit ihrer Moral.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

Hermine Granger war eine kleine clevere Schlampe.

Natürlich waren dies nicht unbedingt Neuigkeiten für Draco, aber er war in den letzten drei Tagen in den völligen Genuss gekommen wie gerissen dieses Gryffindor Miststück war.

Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler waren sehr beschäftigte Leute, sicher. Vor allem in den letzten Wochen der Schulzeit, wenn es eine scheinbar endlos lange Liste an Dingen gab, die noch erledigt werden mussten, bevor Hogwarts für den Sommer schloss. Schulsprecher Blaise Zabini zum Beispiel war bloß noch ein dunkelhaariger verschwommener Haarschopf. Er schien nur so durch die Gänge und Klassen zu flitzen, ohne jemals anzuhalten. Er war für gewöhnlich der erste der in Slytherin morgens aufstand und mit Ausnahme von Professor Snape der letzte der abends ins Bett ging.

Jedoch war die Schule nicht so groß, als dass zwei Schüler es nicht geschafft hätten eine knappe Unterhaltung in den vielen hundert Schlupfwinkeln der Schule zu führen. Dennoch war es Draco in diesen Tagen nicht einmal ansatzweise gelungen sie zu erwischen. Er kam nicht einmal nah genug an Granger ran um ihr eine Beleidigung ins Ohr zu zischen.

Wirklich, dieses Mädchen bewies, dass sie genauso unauffindbar sein konnte wie Crabbe und Goyle während Spinat Quiche als Abendessen.

In den letzten drei Tagen hatte Granger ihre Essen entweder in ihrem Zimmer eingenommen oder während sie unterwegs war. Draco wusste das, weil er runter in die Küche gegangen war und die Hauselfen gefragt hatte.

Und wenn er eine Chance hätte mit ihr zu sprechen war sie niemals allein. Wenn nicht Potter und Weasley sie von Unterricht zu Unterricht begleiteten dann war es Ginny Weasley, die ihr nicht von der Seite wich. Von den glücklichen ausgelassenen Gesichtern ihrer Freunde zu schließen, nahm Draco an, dass sie alle völlig ahnungslos waren, was das verflixte letzte Wochenende betraf.

Nun, gut.

Das letzte, was Draco gebrauchen konnte war ein dunkellilafarbener Ron Weasley, der ihn zu einem Duell in der Großen Halle herausforderte, während Potter endlich Freundschaft mit seiner eigenen dunklen angsteinflößenden Seite machte und Draco vor der gesamten Schule in einen kleinen Haufen Asche verwandeln würde. Immerhin wäre es für die anderen ein amüsantes Spektakel, überlegte er. Snape würde Potter natürlich umbringen müssen und würde ohne Verzögerung direkt nach Askaban geschickt werden. Weasley würde begeistert sein, sich jetzt um die früh verwitwete Granger kümmern zu können und Filch würde in die Halle gerufen werden um Dracos verkohlte Überreste wegzufegen.

Draco fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt vorhatte, es ihren Freunden zu erzählen. Sie selbst schien sich ja für die Tugend in Person zu halten. Ihr glattes, sauberes Image läge buchstäblich in Scherben, wenn auch nur ein Wort davon bekannt werden würde. Es waren immer stille Mädchen, wie Pansy es oft sagte. Mädchen wie Granger hatten immer ein paar Leichen im Keller. Draco wusste nicht genau warum, aber der Gedanke eine dieser Leichen zu sein, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Seiner Meinung nach war er skrupellos genug um wenigstens als gutgläubiges Kellermonster durch gehen zu können.

Wenn das ganze Chaos erstmal vorbei war dann wollte er, dass sich Granger um jeden Preis daran _erinnerte_. Wenn sie alt und runzlig war, mit einem mittelmäßigen Ehemann, drei Satansbraten als Kindern, die ihre gesamte Zeit in Anspruch nahmen, dann wollte er, dass sie nachts wach lag und sich daran erinnerte, wie sie an ihn gebunden war. Ihn, Draco Malfoy, selbst wenn es nur für zwei Wochen gewesen war.

Es war wohl seine sadistische Seite, überlegte er. Er hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, dass er eine hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich unvermeidbar wenn man ein Malfoy war.

Sie sah nicht einmal besonders erschüttert aus, seitdem sie aus Malfoy Manor wiedergekehrt waren. Blass, ja, und ihr Lächeln war immer eine Spur zu breit, als dass es natürlich aussähe. Ihre schreckliche Kleidung und das ständige Besserwissen hatten sich nicht geändert, aber es war auch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Nacht Sex mit ihm solche grundlegende Dinge veränderte. Stil konnte wahrscheinlich nicht durch Sex übertragen werden. Außer das Fehlen bei den Mahlzeiten deutete nichts daraufhin, dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst.

Er hätte sie gestern fast erwischt.

Das Mittagessen war fast vorbei und wie erwartet saß sie nicht neben Narbengesicht, dem Bekloppten und all seinen Untergebenen. Draco hatte allerdings bemerkt, dass Ginny Weasley die Große Halle betrat mit zwei leeren Tabletts.

Ah-hah.

Edward Knox, ein Sechstklässler, hatte Draco den Weg auf seiner Suche nach Granger versperrt. So etwas gehörte zu den misslichen Dingen, mit denen man sich abfinden musste wenn man so gefragt war wie er.

„Malfoy, kann ich vielleicht eine Kopie von deinem Zauberkunstprojekt aus dem sechsten Jahr kriegen?"

„Das könntest du. Wenn das neue Besenpflegeset, dass dein Vater dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat zufällig seinen Weg in meinen Schlafsaal findet."

„Ahem…"

„Ich habe einhundertzwanzig Prozent bei diesem Projekt erreicht, Knox", erinnerte ihn Draco.

„Gut. Schön."

Es war ein angenehmer Tag draußen. Etwas zu warm, aber Gott sei Dank dauerte es nicht lange, bis er sie entdeckt hatte.

Granger lag auf dem Rücken auf einer der Steinbänke beim See. Ohne Zweifel hatte der Granit die Wärme der Sonne aufgesogen. Sie hatte ein Buch, Zauberkunst für Fortgeschrittene, über ihr Gesicht gedeckt, um es vor der Sonne zu schützen. Ihrem Atem nach zu schließen war sie extrem entspannt oder kurz vorm Einschlafen.

Er wusste, was er sehen würde, wenn er das Buch von ihrem Gesicht zog. Dunkle Ringe würden sich unter ihren Augen abzeichnen, mit kleinen winzigen blauen Venen, weil sie wieder eher wach war als alle anderen. Die blasse Haut in ihrem Gesicht und der weiche geschwungene Mund. Würde er sie wecken, würde sie panisch aufspringen und ihn verwirrt anstarren.

Vielleicht würde sie sich über die Lippen lecken.

Draco seufzte.

Er wusste, wie hart es manchmal war Schlaf zu finden. Und die wenigen Momente die man tagsüber dann Zeit dafür fand waren absolut kostbar. Die Hälfte der Schüler in Hogwarts litt an Schlafmangel.

Er hatte seinen Mund bereits geöffnet, schloss ihn aber schließlich wieder, schickte noch einen entnervten Blick Richtung Himmel, bevor er sich schließlich wortlos abwandte und zurück zum Schloss lief. Seine Stimmung war noch schlechter als vorher gewesen.

Was er wirklich gewollt hatte, war sie zu schütteln, bis sie mit einem Schrei aufgewacht wäre und dann hätte er sie gezwungen über den Plan zu sprechen, wann und wie sie zu Emmanuel Borgin kommen wollten. Borgin war ein beschäftigter Mann und es wäre unvermeidbar vorher einen geeigneten Termin auszumachen. Es war keine sonderlich große Überraschung gewesen, dass Lucius Borgin ausgesucht hatte. Der Mann hatte die besten Kontakte und wusste wahrscheinlich mehr über illegale Zauber als es dem Ministerium lieb war.

Und es war nicht so als hätte er all die Zeit der Welt um hinter Granger herzujagen. Slytherin lag im Chaos und er, Blaise und Pansy mussten alles dran setzen, damit die jüngeren Schüler etwas mehr Verantwortung übernahmen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war schmutzig, Schüler schmuggelten allerhand illegales Zeug ins Schloss und die totale Blamage des gesamten Haus war es, dass sieben Slytherins beschlossen hatten einen illegalen Duellierclub zu gründen.

Seit dem Wochenende, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war den jüngeren Schülern solche Angst ein zu jagen, dass sie sich in ihre Roben machten, erledigte Draco noch sämtliche Nachforschungen, die er schaffte, um alles über Fida Mia raus zu finden. Nach dem ganzen Ärger in Malfoy Manor, hatte der ältere Malfoy Draco schließlich die Kopie des Buchs von Tallowstub „Fida Mia: Ein Zauber der Ehre" ausgehändigt.

All der Aufwand einer aufgerissenen Lippe wäre es vielleicht Wert gewesen, wäre dieses Buch nicht eine komplette Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Es gab, laut Autor, keinen Gegenspruch. Keine Heilung. Nicht mal einen möglichen Vorschlag zur Rückgängigmachung. Obwohl es einige interessante Bilder gegeben hatte. Besonders auf Seite hundertsiebzehn…

Was informativ war, war das Kapitel über die Effekte. Wenn es nicht so oft passieren würde, hätte Draco darüber Buch geführt. Grangers verfluchter Duft verfolgte ihn. Überall. Zuerst war er dumm genug zu glauben, dass es Pansy oder Millicent waren, die gerade den nächsten Duft an sich ausprobiert hatten.

Er hatte sie sogar einmal vor dem Mittagessen gefragt.

„Rose?", hatte Pansy ungläubig wiederholt und den Kopf geschüttelt. „Schnüffelst du deswegen den ganzen Morgen in der Luft herum, als würdest du nach Stinkbomben suchen?"

„Ja, Rose. Teerose, um genau zu sein. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du nicht in diesem Zeug baden würdest. Es gibt zu viele offene Feuer im Schloss. Wahrscheinlich würdest du lichterloh in Flammen stehen."

Pansy hatte ihn verwirrt angesehen. „Nun, es ist nicht mein Parfum. Teerose ist etwas zu antik für mich, findest du nicht auch?", sagte sie jetzt und klang sogar etwas beleidigt, dass er sie damit in Verbindung bringen konnte.

„Richtig. Millicent wahrscheinlich…"

„Nein. Millicent benutzt August Winthorps ekelhaftes Cologne. Sie gehen jetzt zusammen. Wirklich Draco, du bist so was von hinterher, was den Schloss Tratsch betrifft."

Dann war es Granger. Dieser Duft war das Heftigste, was er jemals wahrgenommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war der Morgen die Tageszeit, wo sie es auftrug. Was auch immer sie für ein Produkt benutzte.

Und dann waren da natürlich noch diese zufälligen, unerklärbaren Entgleisungen von…

Gott, er konnte das Wort nicht einmal in seinem Kopf denken.

_Freundlichkeit_.

Da. Es war übelerregend.

Zuerst dieser Zwischenfall am See, wo er die perfekte Gelegenheit Granger wach zu schütteln hatte einfach verstreichen lassen. Dann früh am nächsten Morgen war eine Erstklässlerin aus Gryffindor die Stufen hoch gestürmt und schließlich gestürzt. Sie hatte so laut geschrien, dass sie sogar Peeves Konkurrenz machte. Sicher, ihr Kratzer am Knie war ziemlich hässlich, aber an jedem anderen Tag, wäre Draco einfach über sie hinweg gestiegen, um eine Viertklässlerin aus Hufflepuff zu maßregeln, weil sie die Wand mit einem Muggelstift vollschmierte.

„Ich nehme an, du kannst dieses grauenvolle Geschreie nicht unterdrücken?", hatte er das Mädchen unfreundlich angeknurrt.

Zehn Minuten später hatte er sie zum Krankenflügel begleitet.

Er schaffte es nicht mal, ihr seine sonst so gefürchteten Beleidigungen entgegen zu schmettern. Er nannte sie eine Heulsuse und verweichlicht, aber nicht mal im selben Satz also zählte das nicht.

Granger war in seinem Kopf, in seinen Gedanken und sie war nicht mal taktvoll genug ihn auch nur eine Sekunde am Tag in Ruhe zu lassen. Früher oder später mussten sie miteinander reden. Er sollte verflucht sein, würde er warten bis die verflixte Schule vorbei war um diese Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen. Sein Vater war viel zu undurchschaubar als dass er sich auf das Risiko eingelassen hätte, alles zu verlieren, was er vor dem Ministerium als seins deklariert hatte, bloß weil seine „Frau" gerade an einer plötzlichen Verleumdungsphase litt.

Der letzte Schlag kam am vorigen Abend, als er gerade das Vertrauensschüler-Brett überprüfte und feststellen musste, dass er zur Aufsicht zum Nachsitzen der Viertklässler eingeteilt worden war.

Es war unglaublich. Vertrauensschüler im siebten Jahr übernahmen niemals Aufsicht für die Viertklässler. Das hätten sie vielleicht, wenn die Viertklässler nicht immer so nervtötend wären. Schüler im ersten bis zum dritten Jahr waren regelrecht dumm und ließen sich leicht Angst und Respekt einflößen. Sie konnten bis zu einer Stunde allein gelassen werden, ohne dass man prüfen musste, ob sie Unsinn anstellten. Filch liebte die Arbeit mit den jungen Schülern und zwang sie zur Handarbeit, ließ sie schrubben und putzen, bis sie vor Müdigkeit fast zusammen brachen.

Ab dem fünften Jahr waren die Schüler viel zu sehr mit Lernen beschäftigt, als dass sie sich Nachsitzen einhandeln würden. Lehrer übernahmen dieses Nachsitzen dann selbst und gestatteten den Schülern zu Lernen und Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Nicht so die Viertklässler. Und die Schlimmsten Unruhestifter waren in den vierten Klassen. Die beiden Schlimmsten waren zwei Jungen aus Ravenclaw, die beim Kampf erwischt worden waren (mit den Fäusten auch noch). Dazu kam natürlich noch ein Mädchen aus Slytherin wegen dem dieser Kampf wohl stattgefunden zu haben schien.

Draco saß lässig am Lehrerpult in einem Klassenraum im zweiten Stock und hatte die Beine hochgelegt. Er las gelangweilt in einem „_Gentlman's_" Muggel Magazin, das er in einem Schülerpult gefunden hatte.

Die beiden Jungen waren damit beschäftigt dieses Schülerpult sauber zu bekommen, während das Mädchen alte Notizen vom Brett im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers entfernte. Trotz des Kältezaubers den Draco heraufbeschworen hatte, war es unnatürlich heiß im Schloss.

„Singh, sei ein guter Junge und öffne doch mal das Fenster."

Der Junge hob missmutig den Blick und warf seinen Lappen zur Seite, während er profane Kleinigkeiten vor sich hinmurmelte, und schlurfte auf Dracos Worte hin zum Fenster.

„Wie lange müssen wir das noch tun?", murrte der andere Junge jetzt. Draco konnte sich an seinen Namen nicht mehr erinnern. Winston oder Wimple. Oder so ähnlich.

„Ihr werdet hier so lange bleiben, bis ich sage, es ist genug. Wenn genug Zeit ist, werdet ihr auch noch die Schränke sauber machen."

„Das kannst du uns nicht tun lassen!", protestierte Singh jetzt und wagte es, seine Stimme zu heben. „Professor Flitwick hat gesagt, wir müssen bloß die Tische sauber machen."

„Ich kann machen, was ich verflucht noch mal machen will, verstanden? Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit oder ich verwandel dich in einen von diesen schmutzigen Hockern." Singh warf ihm einen verhassten Blick zu, aber die Drohung nahm ihm seinen Wind aus den Segeln.

Draco warf einen Blick durch den Klassenraum. "Gute Arbeit, Carmen. Du kannst jetzt aufhören."

Der andere Junge blickte auf. „Was? Sie hat kaum etwas gemacht! Und zu spät gekommen ist sie auch noch!"

„Ich bin netter zu Mädchen, wie du wohl merkst. Slytherin Mädchen, im Besonderen. Und der einzige Grund warum sie hier ist, ist weil ihr dumm genug wart ihren Namen bei Flitwick auszuspucken."

„Weißt du, ich würde gerne wissen, wen von uns beiden sie nun aussucht, um ihren Urlaub zu verbringen. Wir warten seit Monaten. Ich muss meinen Eltern nämlich langsam mal Bescheid sagen", wimmerte Winston/Wimple.

Das war anscheinend der Grund für diese ganze Farce.

Der Junge hatte einen guten Punkt, überlegte Draco. „Na fein, also Carmen, mit welchem unserer Jungs willst du den Sommer verbringen?"

Carmen schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Karpel", sagte sie jetzt und schenkte Singh ein breites Grinsen.

Singh strahlte seinen Kameraden an. Draco hatte einige Minuten Ruhe und blätterte durch die Seiten, bevor das Mädchen sich auf sein Pult setzte.

„Was lesen Sie da?", fragte sie jetzt und senkte den Blick. Sie streckte ihm ihre nicht existente Brust entgegen und klimperte verboten heftig mit ihren falschen Wimpern.

„Muggel Schund, Carmen. Nichts, was dich interessieren könnte."

Sie nickte schließlich. Slytherin Mädchen waren nicht leicht zu schocken. „Mein älterer Bruder hatte mal so etwas, aber Mutter sagte, es wäre Dreck und er musste es wegschmeißen."

„Ich kenne deinen Bruder. Ich muss sagen, er hatte weit aus Schlimmeres unter seinem Bett versteckt."

„Stimmt es, was sie sagen?", fuhr Carmen fort und senkte ihre Stimme. „Dass Sie Ihr Erbe bekommen, obwohl Ihr Vater noch lebt? Ich hab gehört, wie Pansy Parkinson es Millicent Bullstrode erzählt hat."

Draco bewunderte ihre Dreistigkeit. „Diese beiden Mädchen neigen zum Tratsch. Ich würde nicht die Hälfte von dem glauben, was sie erzählen."

„Zweifellos brauchen Sie noch eine Misses für Malfoy Manor. Die Ihnen hilft. Es gibt keinen magischen Lord unter dreißig, der nicht verheiratet ist. Nun, es sei denn Sie zählen Enrod Higgs." Carmen blickte ihn nun verschworen an. „Er hat…"

„Eine Vorliebe für Karomuster und einen Termin bei _Maurice_ in der Winkelgasse, jeden zweiten Samstag?"

Sie kicherte. „Ja."

„Die Lady kann warten, denke ich", erwiderte Draco jetzt, um auf Carmens erfrischende Anfrage einzugehen. „Und wegen der Hilfe… da kosten Angestellte unterm Strich weitaus weniger."

„Und was wird Ihr Vater tun, wenn seine Strafe vorbei ist? Ich habe gehört, er ist ein grauenhafter Tyrann."

Dracos Ausdruck wurde eine Spur kälter. „ Du bist ziemlich neugierig, Carmen."

Sie zuckte die Schultern, war aber intelligent genug beschämt auszusehen. „Ich weiß gerne Bescheid. Und Hogwarts wird ohne Sie nicht mehr dasselbe sein, wissen Sie?"

Singh versuchte bereits seit zwei Minuten Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber da der Junge ihn bei seinem Vornamen rief und nicht bei Mr Malfoy (welches er vor dem Nachsitzen direkt befohlen hatte), hatte Draco kein Problem damit ihn zu ignorieren.

„_Mr Malfoy_", sagte Singh schließlich und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Es hat bereits geläutet. Können wir gehen?"

„Das könnt ihr. Wenn du mir sagst, was ihr heute gelernt habt."

Er blinzelte. „Das es keine Faustkämpfe in der Schule geben soll."

Draco seufzte. „Was haben wir gelernt, Carmen?"

Die junge Slytherin enttäuschte ihn nicht. „Das man sich nicht bei Faustkämpfen erwischen lassen sollte."

Draco lächelte. „Sehr gut. Jetzt könnt ihr gehen."

Die Jungen warteten bis Draco endlich ihre Strafformulare unterschrieben hatte und rannten aus dem Raum als wäre ihnen der Dunkle Lord selbst persönlich auf den Fersen. Carmen hielt Draco an der Tür auf, damit er ihren Zettel unterschrieb. Als er fertig war schob sie ihm einen grünen Apfel zu.

„Für dich", sagte sie leise. „Weil du das Mittagessen verpasst hast, um unsa zu beaufsichtigen."

Draco liebte grüne Äpfel und steckte ihn dankbar ein. Er hatte jetzt Verteidigung mit Lupin und seinem Fanclub bei den Gewächshäusern. Eine Unterrichtsstunde in freier Natur.

Granger würde da sein und sie war besser gut vorbereitet, für das, was er vorhatte zu sagen.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Chapter Nine ~**

Eine Menge an Schülern wartete bereits vor den Gewächshäusern als Hermine und Blaise endlich eintrafen. Es war kein idealer Tag für Draußenunterricht, aber genau aus diesem Grund war die Klasse hier.

Die Luftfeuchtigkeit lag irgendwo bei hundert Prozent und die grauen Wolken über dem Schloss hingen wie dunkle Tücher in der Luft. Nur darauf wartend endlich dichte Wassermassen hinab zu schicken. Die Luft war ruhig und lastete schwer auf den Gemütern. Der See, der ungewöhnlich ruhig dalag, schimmerte wie dunkles Glas und spiegelte den trügerischen Himmel.

Libellen und allerlei Gewittertierchen schwirrten interessiert um die schwitzenden, missgelaunten Schüler herum. Kein Luftfächeln konnte an der Hitze etwas ändern und selbst der Kraken war es Leid in den Tiefen des Sees auf den kühlen Regen zu warten und hatte sich unter großen Anstrengungen an Land gehievt und wartete nun im seichten Wasser auf eine kühle Brise.

Wie gewöhnlich hatte sich die Klasse bereits in Gruppen geteilt. Die Gryffindors hatten sich, trotz der Hitze, eng zusammen gestellt und hatten sich der Schuluniform soweit entledigt, wie Professor McGonagall es wohl erlauben würde, würde sie zufällig vorbei kommen. Die Ärmel waren hochgekrempelt und die obersten Knöpfe standen offen.

Die Slytherin jedoch standen ungerührt auf den Schlossgründen, die Uniform unangetastet und warteten auf ihren Lehrer.

„Da ist sie ja", sagte Harry schließlich und wandte den Kopf in Hermines Richtung. Harry war heute erstaunlicherweise gut gelaunt, was auf das großartige Quidditchtrainig vom frühen Mittag her zu schließen war. Es war Harrys Ziel, Gryffindor solange er noch hier war, zur besten Kondition zu zwingen. Das Team gab sich die größte Mühe und war wahrscheinlich noch nie so gut in Form, wie nach den patentierten Potter-Trainingsmethoden. Dazu kam, dass sie eine neue Treiberin aus dem fünften Jahr eingearbeitet hatte. Sie hatte bedauerlicherweise den unpassenden Namen Emma Snotscotter, aber den Klatscher schlug sie mit solcher Wucht übers Feld, wie es nur die Weasleys zustande gebracht hatten.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen winkte er Hermine zu und bedeutete ihr, sich ebenfalls unter den Schatten der Bäume zu stellen.

„Du hast schon wieder das Mittagessen verpasst. Wir wollten schon jemanden losschicken, um dich zu suchen." Harry warf Seamus einen kurzen Blick zu, welcher Ron finster betrachtete.

Seamus schien wieder einmal eine Unstimmigkeit mit Ron zu haben. Eine Tatsache, welche immer häufiger zur Tagesordnung wurde, seitdem Seamus seine Absichten mit Ginny deutlich gemacht hatte.

„Mit losschicken, meinten sie, dass ich durch das Schloss rennen sollte, während ich deinen Namen schreie", sagte Seamus finster. „Und das in dieser Hitze", fügte er noch missmutiger hinzu.

Ron scheuchte ein Gewittertierchen weg. „Wenn du clever gewesen wärst, hättest du mit der Bücherei angefangen. Aber das bist du ja nicht. Das Wetter ist aber wirklich schlimm. Da widerspreche ich nicht. Mein Shirt ist transparent, zum Teufel." Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Lavender, die mittlerweile den zweiten Knopf ihrer Bluse geöffnet hatte und sich Luft zufächelte. Ron starrte begierig auf den kleinen Streifen an BH, den ihre Bluse nun offenbarte.

Lavender machte einen angewiderten Laut und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry und Hermine tauschten einen eindeutigen Blick miteinander. Es hatte Hermine einiges an Zeit gekostet den Ron-das-sexuelle-Monster neben dem Ron-der-verlässliche-gutgläubige-Freund zu akzeptieren. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht mehr verlässlich oder freundlich war. Nur wenn weibliche Schüler in der Nähe waren, verhielt er sich immer mehr wie ein Affe, als wie ein Mensch.

„Ja, es ist drückend heute", bestätigte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

Dean Thomas starrte gen Himmel. „Es sieht nach Regen aus. Wenn Lupin nicht gleich kommt, dann werden wir höchst wahrscheinlich eine kräftige Dusche abbekommen."

In diesem Moment kam Lupin mit weiten Schritten über das Gelände auf sie zu. Die feuchte Luft hatte den Holzrahmen des unbenutzten Gewächshauses aufquellen lassen, was es etwas schwierig machte, die gesamte Klasse dort hineinzuzwängen.

„Es klemmt etwas", erklärte er, während er sich gegen die Türe warf. Harry hustete einmal und mehrere Slytherins begannen zu flüstern. Noch immer war es ein großes Gesprächsthema, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war. Es verursachte Kopfschütteln und Stirnrunzeln bei vielen Schülern, außer bei Dean und Seamus. Diese bettelten Lupin jedes Mal um eine Vorstellung seiner Kräfte an mit Rufen „verbiegen Sie das mal, Professor!" oder „Wie weit können Sie das hier werfen?"

Hermine hatte Lupin erst einmal in Aktion gesehen. Er hatte einen ausgewachsenen Todesser als wöge er nichts durch eine Glasscheibe geworfen. Sie hatte nicht den Drang noch einmal etwas Derartiges zu sehen.

Abgesehen von seinen unmenschlichen Kräften gehörte Lupin zu den beliebtesten Lehrern und das nicht ohne Grund. Er hatte, wie Dumbledore es nannte, den Goldenen Ton, wenn es um Anweisungen ging. Selbst die Slytherins sprachen sehr respektvoll mit ihm. Dies war eine Ehre, die eigentlich nur Snape zuteilwurde. Aber Lupin wurde diese Ehre zuteil, ohne die wöchentliche Androhung von Gift im Kürbissaft, um zu sehen, ob ihre Gegengifte auch ordentlich wirkten.

Die Tür gab schließlich unter dem Brechen von Holz nach. Lupin wischte sich die Stirn an einem Taschentuch trocken und schob die Klasse eilig hinein.

„Also gut." Er blickte entschuldigend in die Runde. „Ich weiß, es ist heiß hier draußen, aber Professor Sprout hat mir ein Problem mitgeteilt und ich habe uns freiwillig für diese Aufgabe eingetragen." Lupins braune Augen blickten glücklich in die Runde, bis sie bei Harry stoppten, der auf seinen Fersen vor und zurück wippte.

„Wer fehlt heute?"

Tatsächlich fehlten drei Schüler heute. Neville, der Professor Sprout auf einen Ausflug zum Utensilienkauf begleitete, als Teil seines Projekts, Vincent Crabbe, der von seinen Eltern aus der Schule genommen worden ist, nachdem er sein einziges UTZ Examen abgelegt hatte und Draco, der zu Hermines großer Erleichterung fehlte, auch wenn er keinen erkennbaren Grund dafür hatte.

„Aber das ist kein Problem. Wir sollten trotzdem innerhalb einer Stunde fertig werden." Lupin hob den Blick zu den Wolken. „Es sei denn, es fängt noch in den nächsten fünf Minuten an zu regnen."

Eine riesige Kiste wartete vor dem Gewächshaus, während Lupin der Klasse die Anweisungen gab.

„Hier ist das Problem. Professor Sprout hatte sich bereit erklärt eine Lieferung an Fadenkraut anzunehmen. Unglücklicherweise hatte die Zustellereule einen Zusammenstoß mit einem… nun, sie hatte einen Unfall südlich vom Schloss. Das Paket ging verloren und das was wir finden konnten, hat sie nun wegen der Hitze recht schnell hinter dem Wald ausgebreitet. Einige Hogsmeadebewohner haben sich schon wegen schweren Stichen beschwert."

„Was ist mit der Zustellereule passiert, Sir?", fragte Dean Thomas mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Natürlich wusste bereits jeder was mit dem armen Vogel passiert worden war, der extra von Burma gekommen war. Es gab nur wenig zu lachen während der UTZ Examen und die Schüler waren dankbar für Ablenkung.

Hagrid schoss bereits seit zwei Monaten auf die Parasitengleichen Vampirfledermäuse um aus ihnen dann wenigstens noch einen Mantel machen zu können, wenn sie schon für sonst nichts zu gebrauchen waren. Dieser Mantel war für Olympe Maxime bestimmt. Dementsprechend brauchte es eine Menge an Fledermäusen.

Lupin brachte ein teilnahmsloses Gesicht zustande. „Er ist gestorben, Dean."

„Wie ist es gestorben, Sir?", fragte jetzt Gregory Goyle.

Nun, vielleicht wusste es nicht jeder.

„Wie er gestorben ist, ist nicht wichtig", sagte Lupin jetzt ungeduldig. „Was wichtig ist, ist wie wir mit dem Problem umzugehen haben. Das Fadenkraut wird unsere Beschäftigung für den Nachmittag sein." Er öffnete die Kiste schwungvoll.

Die Schüler starrten bloß, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Die kombinierte Hitze von siebzehn Schülern und einem Werwolf war kaum auszuhalten. Harry wischte sich seine Brille an seinem nassen Ärmel ab. Hermine versuchte ihre Haare zu bändigen, aber die Locken sprangen sofort wieder über die Schulter zurück. Harry war auf einen Schlag weniger motiviert. Der Sommer seines dritten Jahres hatte er damit zugebracht, die Hecke im Ligusterweg Nummer 14 zu stutzen und der Inhalt in der Kiste erfüllte ihn nicht gerade mit Freude.

„Wir sollen Unkraut jäten?", fragte er mit einem angewiderten Blick auf die Handschuhe und Heckenscheren, die in der Kiste warteten. „In wie weit ist das Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Sir?"

„Vielleicht ist es böses Unkraut. So wie die Teufelsschlinge", schlug Lavender jetzt vor.

„Fadenkraut ist nicht unbedingt ein Kraut", erwiderte Blaise jetzt und versetzte Lavender einen kurzen Blick. „Es ist ein Tier, welches bloß einer Pflanze ähnelt. Es wurde fälschlicher weise dieser Gattung zugeordnet."

Lupin nickte. "Sehr gut Blaise. Das stimmt auffallend. Bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich euch bitten euch zu zweit in euren zugeteilten Teams zusammen zu finden und euch ein paar Handschuhe, einen Eimer und eine Schere zu greifen."

Es war nur Lupins guter Verhandlungstaktik und Diplomatie zu verdanken, dass sich die Schüler nur wenig gegen das Prinzip des zugeteilten Partners gewährt hatten. Jungen mit Mädchen, Gryffindors mit Slytherins. Er war die volle Zeit damit beschäftigt die Grenzen zwischen den Häusern einfach zu eliminieren. Dumbledore unterstützte ihn hierbei. Nicht so die Professoren Snape und McGonagall, die es nur als Ablenkung ansahen, wenn Jungen und Mädchen zusammen arbeiteten.

Hermine hatte es als angenehme Abwechslung empfunden, mal nicht Nevilles ständigen Blick über die Schulter zu spüren, wenn sie Unterricht hatten. Obwohl Crabbes Hygiene manchmal zu wünschen übrig ließ

Auch Neville hätte es schlimmer treffen können als mit einem Partner wie Malfoy. Neben den ganzen Sticheleien, die Neville ertragen musste, schafften es die beiden trotzdem sich zusammen zu reißen. Denn Lupin bewertete nur das Team, nicht den Einzelnen. Aber mit dem Fehlen der beiden und dem wohl dauerhaften Fehlen von Vincent Crabbe, blieb Hermine allein.

Sie erreichte Lupin, der gerade die Handschuhe austeilte.

Er hielt inne und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen. Allerdings verblasste es, noch bevor es seine Augen erreichen konnte. Für einen Moment kam es ihr so vor, als zog er die Luft zwischen ihnen beiden in die Nase.

„Ahem, Professor?"

„Hermine", begann er nun und schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen lästigen Gedanken loszuwerden. Verständnis erhellte jetzt seine Züge und immer noch blickte er sie an. „Oh, ja. Das hatte ich vergessen. Crabbe ist ja nicht mehr bei uns. Du musst dich wohl mit mir als Partner zufrieden geben."

Hermine hielt dies für eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Sie ergriff gerade die Handschuhe als die Temperatur plötzlich merklich kälter wurde und sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren gesamten Körper zog.

Sie fühlte Malfoy einen winzigen Moment bevor sie ihn sah.

Sie hatten sich nicht so nahe gegenüber gestanden, seit dem Tag an dem sie das Schloss wieder erreicht hatten und er sie vor den Türen stehen gelassen hatte. Ganz plötzlich und zu ihrer größten Beunruhigung konnte sie alles an ihm fühlen. Es war, als würde sie in seinen Körper gleiten können. Nur einen Moment lang und dann glitt sie wieder hinaus.

Malfoy war verschwitzt, hungrig und ziemlich müde. Aber dort war auch eine ruhelose Ungeduld in seinem Gesicht.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick nicht lange auf ihm verweilen und wandte sich ihren verschränkten Armen zu.

„Meine Entschuldigung", sagte Draco jetzt zu Lupin, etwas außer Atem. „Ich wurde leider unabkömmlich von meinen Pflichten aufgehalten."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Draco", erwiderte Lupin freundlich. „Wollen wir mal sehen…"

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. Oh, nein. Bitte nicht. Jeden, nur nicht ihn.

„Gut. Hermine fehlt heute der Partner."

Draco gönnte ihr kaum einen Blick. „Eine deutliche Verbesserung im Vergleich zu Neville", sagte er jetzt, während er seine Tasche schulterte und zu ihr hinüber schritt. „Was tun wir?"

„Wir jäten Unkraut", antwortete Lupin fröhlich, mit dem Versuch diese Aufgabe auf erdenkliche Weise nach einer Herausforderung klingen zu lassen.

Draco seufzte schwer. „Natürlich tun wir das."

„Bevor wir anfangen, sollten wir noch mal über die Besonderheiten von Fadenkraut sprechen. Ja, Blaise, ich weiß, das taten wir bereits das letzte Jahr, aber etwas Wiederholung kann nicht schaden. Die Stiche können ziemlich schmerzhaft sein, wenn ihr euch wirklich welche zuzieht."

Die Klasse schaute Lupin zu, währen er ein Stück Pergament aus der Kiste zog, es mit seinem Zauberstab entrollte und auf das Diagramm zeigte, auf welchem ein Zauberer das Fadenkraut mit einer Axt bearbeitete.

„Ist diese Zeichnung dem Maße entsprechend?", fragte Ron beunruhigt und Hermine fand, es war eine gute Frage. Das Fadenkraut auf dem Bild war in etwa zweimal so hoch wie der Zauberer.

„Ja, das ist es. Aber das Fadenkraut welches wir zu entfernen versuchen ist erst ein paar Tage alt, also sind sie nicht besonders groß. Ein schneller Griff sollte es lösen können, aber meidet ihre Stacheln", erklärte Lupin jetzt. „Es hilft sich ihnen leise zu nähern. Sie verbringen die meiste Zeit des Tages schlafend und werden sehr leicht aggressiv wenn man sie weckt. Faszinierende Kreaturen", bemerkte er beeindruckt während er den Zauberer in der Skizze betrachtete, der gerade eben vom Fadenkraut gepackt worden war und nun von seinen Knöcheln hinab baumelte.

Der Rest der Klasse teilte Lupins Enthusiasmus nicht unbedingt. Millicent griff sich mit einem angewiderten Laut ein paar Handschuhe und ließ sie wieder in die Kiste fallen.

„Weasley", sagte sie jetzt mit harscher Stimme und schubste Ron zu der Kiste. „Du kannst das Rausziehen übernehmen."

Ron verdrehte die Augen und begann ihre Utensilien zusammen zu suchen. Er warf Hermine noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu, bevor er mit Millicent verschwand.  
„Hermine, wenn du es gerne hättest, dass deinem neuen Partner ein mysteriöser Unfall passiert, musst du es nur sagen", bot ihr Ron jetzt an. Dieser Kommentar war offensichtlich an Draco gerichtet, der Ron anstarrte, als wäre er Schmutz auf seinem Ärmel.

„Schade, dass du bloß zu spät warst. Aber es wäre auch zu viel der Hoffnung gewesen, dass du den Unterricht diese Woche ausfallen lassen würdest", flüsterte Hermine ihrem Partner zu als Lupin begann Fragen zu beantworten.

„Viertklässler", war alles, was Draco dazu sagte.

Hermine wartete darauf, dass er seine Tasche ablegte.

Er griff sich ein Paar Handschuhe und eine Schere aus der Kiste. „Du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass ich meine Mittagspause für diese Kleinkinder opfern musste, nicht wahr?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein überlegenes Lächeln. „Das ist richtig."

„Und du meidest meine Anwesenheit", fügte er leise hinzu. Er traf ihren Blick und wie üblich fühlte Hermine, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Das ist dir erst jetzt aufgefallen? Ich vermeide deine Anwesenheit seit Jahren, Malfoy."

„Sicher", gestand er jetzt ein und senkte seine Stimme, als er ihr und den anderen Schülern über das Gelände folgte. „Für die Schulsprecherin bist du ziemlich schwer zu finden, wenn man dich sucht. Ich wäre eigentlich sauer, da du mir Aufgaben auferlegst, gegen die sich sogar Vertrauensschüleranfänger wehren würden, aber es gab eine unerwartet nette Unterhaltung."

„Die wäre?", hörte sie sich fragen, obwohl sie eigentlich den Mund hatte halten wollen.

„Carmen Meliflua", erklärte Draco jetzt mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. „Eine versaute, aber dennoch sehr interessante Slytherin. Mir sehr ähnlich, in diesem Alter."

Wirklich angewidert, öffnete Hermine den Mund, aber Lupin blickte zu ihnen hinüber. „Mehr arbeiten, weniger reden, Draco", sagte Lupin gereizt, während er Pansy erklärte, dass sie mitarbeiten mussten, egal wie spät die Entschuldigung ihrer Mutter eingetroffen sei, laut der sie Gewächse jeglicher Art nicht mal ansehen durfte.

„Aber sicher, Professor", versprach Draco jetzt mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln, wie das eines Zauberstabverkäufers. Er starrte hinab auf die Drachenhauthandschuhe in seinen Händen, als wäre ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass er sie trug. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war nahezu komisch.

„Granger, ich denke, du übernimmst das Rausziehen."


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

Sie mussten nördlich vom Schloss arbeiten. Mit Ron und Millicent schritten sie den steilen Weg entlang.

Draco und Millicent gingen gemeinsam voraus und unterhielten sich recht angeregt. Hermine schnappte Fetzen wie „die neue Mode der Saison", „Urlaub auf St. Barthelemy's" und irgendwas über Millicents zweifelhaften Geschmack, was Jungs betraf auf.

„Unglaublich wie sie mit vielen Worten gar nichts sagen können", murmelte Ron jetzt.

„Es ist Begabung", erwiderte Hermine.

„Alles klar bei dir?", fragte Ron leise.

Hermine nickte. „Sicher. Wieso?"

„Naja zum einen fehlst du ständig bei den Mahlzeiten. Und Lavender hat erzählt, dass du gestern dreimal geduscht hast. Harry meint, es liegt an der Hitze. Oder Frauenkram. Ginny ist immer doppelt so nervig, wenn sie diesen Frauenkram hat."

„Es ist die Hitze", erwiderte Hermine eilig. „Mir geht es gut. Bin nur etwas ausgelaugt."

Sie erreichten den Waldrand, wo sich ein kleiner Pfad zwischen den Bäumen verlor. Es war weniger ein Pfad, als eine Schneise, die Hagrid und Fang hinter sich ließen, jedes Mal wenn sie den Wald betraten. Hagrid hatte die Zustellereule nicht weit von hier erschossen.

„Wir teilen uns auf. Ihr nehmt den Anfang des Pfads. Weasley und ich bleiben am Ende", bellte Millicent in Richtung Hermine und Ron. „Irgendwelche Einwände?" Es war nicht wirklich so als ließe sie ihnen eine Wahl.

Also gab es auch keine Einwände. Ron warf ihr noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Malfoy beschritt nun ihren Weg. Es kostete sie bloß zehn Minuten um den ersten Strang Fadenkraut ausfindig zu machen.

Malfoy war stumm neben ihr hergelaufen, ohne Zweifel deshalb, weil er warten wollte, bis sie wirklich alleine waren. Sie befanden sich relativ tief im Verbotenen Wald. Tiefer als andere Schüler jemals hier hin vorgedrungen waren.

Mit viel Glück würde ein weiblicher Zentaur aus dem Dickicht auftauchen und Malfoy für einen widerlichen, bösen Mann erklären und mit sich schleppen. Dieser Gedanke war sogar wirklich erheiternd und sie unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Grinsen, während Malfoy sie skeptisch beäugte.

Sie ignorierte ihn. Das Fadenkraut war ihre einzige Sorge im Moment.

Neben seinem Wunsch nach einem heißen Klima schien das Fadenkraut Sonne im Allgemeinen nicht besonders anziehend zu finden. Saftige, fette Tentakel lagen ruhig auf dem Boden, aber kaum näherte sie sich ihnen wichen diese zischend zurück und schnellten in die Höhe. Ohne Zweifel hatten die Tentakel ihre Schritte gespürt.

Diese Kreatur war einem Kaktus nicht unähnlich. Sie war nahezu überall dunkellila, mit vielen Stacheln, die beunruhigende Geräusche von sich gaben.

Es war noch eine recht junge Pflanze und Hermine hatte kein Problem damit den Stängel zu packen und sie schließlich zu entwurzeln. Das Winden der Kreatur in ihrer behandschuhten Hand war recht unangenehm und sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Hast du Borgin schon geschrieben?" Schließlich begann er zu reden. Er hatte sich gegen einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtete den letzten Todeskampf des Fadenkrauts mit abgeklärtem Blick.

_Und es ging los…_

„Das werde ich. Bald. Ich bin bloß… ich muss noch etwas mehr dafür planen. Ich habe mich in die Materie eingelesen." Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang ihre Stimme kleinlaut und gepresst.

Malfoy machte ein entnervtes, dramatisches Geräusch.

„Was?", schnappte sie zornig.

„Gib mir einfach die verfluchte Adresse und ich regele es selbst. Dann haben wir diesen Zauber nach einer Sitzung gelöst und zahlen bloß die Hälfte."

„Ich werde dir nicht die Adresse geben, Malfoy. Dein Vater hat sie mir gegeben, wahrscheinlich gerade weil er kein Vertrauen in deine Initiative hat. Du würdest es bloß versauen." Das Fadenkraut hatte den Kampf aufgegeben und Hermine warf es dankbar in den Eimer.

Malfoy schien einige, bisher noch unentdeckte Reserven an Geduld gefunden zu haben. Er klang sogar beinahe höflich als er die nächsten Worte sprach. „Nur weil mein Vater weiß, dass Slytherins im Allgemeinen bekannt dafür sind, über alles und jeden Bescheid zu wissen. Erpressung ist der älteste Trick den es gibt. Selbst die Erstklässler wissen das. Meine Situation ist schon prekär genug, auch ohne dass ich irgendwelchen Klassenkameraden Grund gebe Gerüchte zu verbreiten."

Hermine dankte Gott für den Abend an dem sie in ein Haus geteilt worden war, wo die Fünftklässler sich ausschließlich darum kümmerten, dass ihre Stinkbomben korrekt landeten statt sich um ihre hausinternen Machtspielchen zu sorgen.

„Ich habe einen Entwurf angefertigt", gab sie letztendlich zu. Sie hatte ungefähr ein Dutzend Entwürfe angefertigt, aber das würde sie ihm nicht unter die Nase reiben.

Er griff sich an die Brust mit gespielter Überraschung. Hermine bemerkte, dass er nicht die Handschuhe trug, wie es Lupin ihnen aufgetragen hatte.

Wahrscheinlich weil er nicht vorhatte auch nur das kleinste Bisschen zu helfen, dieser Wichser.

„Du meine Güte, einen Entwurf. Tust du eigentlich irgendwas ohne es vorher bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuplanen?"

„Verschwinde, Malfoy."

Er hörte auf zu grinsen. Jetzt schien er nachzudenken und das war weitaus schlimmer. „Ganz ehrlich, Granger. Bereust du wirklich was passiert ist?" Sie erkannte das Funkeln in seinen Augen, mit dem er sie zu ködern versuchte.

Hermine errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln. Ihre Scham wurde etwas von seiner nagenden Angst gedämpft. Sie war tief in ihm versteckt. Irgendwo weit hinter seinem kolossalen Ego. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten vor den Kopf geschlagen, in der Hoffnung etwas von dem Anstand und dem Mitgefühl loszulösen, von dem sie genau wusste, dass es irgendwo in ihm schlummerte. Wirklich, er verwandelte sie in eine gewalttätige, schizophrene Person. Müde und ausgelaugt in der einen – zornig und aufgebracht in der anderen Minute.

„Ja", sagte sie jetzt, als sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass er eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ich sagte, ehrlich."

„Und ehrlich: Ja! Ich bereue jede widerliche, Übelkeit erregende Minute von all dem." Sie hatte nicht laut werden wollen.

Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund wirkte er ziemlich zufrieden mit ihrem Ausbruch an Wut. Er nickte. „Gib mir deinen Entwurf. Meine Eule kann Borgin schneller erreichen, als jeder Vogel der Schule."

„Fein. Aber wenn auch nur ein Wort davon rauskommt und Morgen alles im Tagespropheten steht, dann sei dir versichert, Malfoy, meine Rache wird dich grausam umbringen."

„Ach komm schon. Es war doch nicht alles schlecht. Wo bleibt deine natürliche Neugierde, Granger? Es war doch wie ein großartiges Experiment." Er wackelte suggestiv mit den blonden Augenbrauen. Es hätte lächerlich charmant gewirkt, wäre sie nicht um einiges klüger geworden in den letzten Tagen.

„Und was ist mit den krummen Geschäften, die wir mit deinem Vater machen mussten? Und nicht zu vergessen das Beschuldigen und Misshandeln von dir in irgendwelchen dunklen Korridoren? Ich hatte nicht die beste Zeit", spuckte sie ihm jetzt entgegen.

Malfoy setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf. „Mein Tattoo macht in letzter Zeit ziemlich seltsame Dinge", informierte er sie jetzt leiser. Er ließ sich auf einer moosbedeckten Wurzel nieder und zog einen glänzenden, grünen Apfel aus seiner Tasche. Hermine fiel wieder ein, dass er das Mittagessen verpasst hatte.

Nun. Das geschah ihm nur recht.

„Wie seltsam?", fragte sie ihn, skeptisch und neugierig zugleich.

Er sah aus als würde er für ein Foto posieren. _Sarkastischer, böser, quälender Idiot, der einen Apfel isst._

Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie war müde und irritiert. Ihr Blick ließ sich nicht mehr kontrollieren und ihre Augen wanderten zu seinen Lippen. Dort wo die Wurzel seiner gemeinen, bissigen Kommentare lag. Die sanfte Kurve seiner Lippe, war allzeit zu dem überlegenen Grinsen bereit. Er biss hart in den Apfel und entblößte eine obere Reihe schneeweißer Zähne. Etwas Apfelsaft rann ihm den Mundwinkel hinab und er leckte ihn schnell mit der Zungenspitze fort.

_Sieh endlich weg, du Idiotin_

Plötzlich tat es ihr auf einmal leid, dass er wegen der Aufsicht das Mittagessen verpasst hatte. Wer hätte schon geahnt, dass es so ein Spektakel werden würde, wenn Draco Malfoy einen Apfel aß. Sie kam sich schon vor wie Lavender und Parvati, die hinter allem eine sexuelle Absicht vermuteten. Und er genoss ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Dämlicher, grinsender Idiot mit dieser perfekten Zunge, die…

_Oh…_

„Mach das noch mal", forderte er jetzt. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sie genauso perplex angesehen hatte, wie sie ihn.

Sie blinzelte. „Was?"

„Sieh auf meinen Mund. Du tust es recht häufig."

Sie machte ein abwertendes Geräusch, mittlerweile dankbar für die Hitze, die wieder einmal die Röte in ihre Wangen schickte. „Du bist ja völlig verrückt. Ich habe bestimmt nicht deinen verdammten Mund angestarrt, Malfoy. Wir sind mitten im Unterricht, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Pass also lieber auf, bevor sich die Leute noch fragen warum du nach sieben Jahren der Beleidigungen und Verachtung auf einmal mit mir sprichst."

Verflucht seien ihre Augen, die anscheinend einen eigenen Willen besaßen. Wieder blickten sie hinab zu seinem Mund. Es blieb nur ein Wunschtraum, dass ein riesiges Apfelstück zwischen seinen Zähnen stecken würde. Nein, sein Lächeln war strahlend weiß.

Und nervtötend, vergiss nicht nervtötend. Sie schüttelte die Gedanken an ihn ab.

„Hmm…", sagte er jetzt langsam. „Der linke Flügel hat sich gerade bewegt." Er klang nicht weniger amüsiert als fasziniert. Hätte er ein Notizbuch dabei gehabt, wäre sich Hermine sicher, dass er es dort eintragen würde. Er war Draco, der Einserschüler, mit dem sie besser zurecht kam als mit Draco, der verzogene Snob. Er konnte sogar recht amüsant sein, trotzdem würde sie eher ihr Schulsprecher Abzeichen verschlucken, als es ihm gegenüber zuzugeben.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass sich die Flügel bewegen?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Es ist mehr wie eine Sensation an Bewegungen. Winzig kleine, scharfe Stiche", erklärte er begeistert. „Ziemlich angenehm."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Du scheinst ja an allem irgendein krankes Vergnügen zu finden."

Er ignorierte ihren Spott. „Dazu kommt, dass ich Linkshänder bin. Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun", fügte er hinzu und bewegte die Finger seiner Hand.

Es war völlig ungerecht, dass er dazu auch noch vollkommen perfekte Hände hatte, dachte Hermine gerade als er seine Hand auf seinem Knie ruhen ließ. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen gerade ein Blatt von seinem Oberschenkel und ihre verfluchten Augen folgten abermals seinen Bewegungen.

Jetzt ist es offiziell, überlegte sie gerade mit Verzweiflung. Ich habe völlig vergessen um was es geht.

„Oh", sagte er plötzlich und deutete auf einen Punkt hinter ihren Kopf. Mit Überwindung wandte sie sich um.

Ein ziemlich aggressiver Tentakel des Fadenkrauts hatte sich aus dem Dickicht erhoben.

„Der ist riesig", verkündete er. „Zieh ihn raus. Ich will nicht unbedingt von Millicent und Weasley gerettet werden müssen." Das wollte sie ebenso wenig. Seufzend griff sie nach dem Eimer.

Dieser zweite Strang an Fadenkraut erwies sich als widerstandsfähiger als der erste. Sie näherte sich ihm stumm und griff hastig nach dem längsten Tentakel und zog so hart sie konnte. Es war als würde sie einen Hammer schwingen.

Die Wurzeln gaben schneller nach als sie gedacht hatte und eine große Menge an Dreck flog mit den Wurzeln durch die Luft und landete auf Malfoy und seinem verflixten grünen Apfel.

Der selbstzufriedene Blick war ihm vom Gesicht gewischt.

Hermine lachte verhalten mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass sie sich ehrlich erheitert fühlte, seitdem sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war.

Er war nicht böse, nein, er blickte sie eher mit dem Blick an, den sie von Ron und Harry kannte, kurz bevor sie sie durch die Flure jagten, um ihr Sirup in die Haare zu schmieren oder sie zu kitzeln bis sie umfiel vor lachen. Die Idee, dass Draco Malfoy so etwas tun könnte, ging schon weit über das Lächerliche hinaus.

Dennoch würde sie nichts riskieren. Sie verkniff sich das Lachen, griff nach dem Eimer und schritt den Weg weiter hinunter.

Malfoy folgte ihr nicht sofort und sie konnte einige friedliche Minuten allein verbringen und nach weiterem Fadenkraut Ausschau halten. Es gab keins. Sie blickte die hohen Bäume hinauf. Der Wald war nun dichter bewachsen als zuvor und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sich noch mehr flüchtige Auswüchse hier befanden.

Sie schritt den Weg wieder zurück und entdeckte zu ihrer rechten eine kleine Lichtung mit einer beachtlichen Ansammlung an Champignons. Und dazwischen befand sich ein ausgewachsenes Fadenkrautgewächs.

Eilig schloss sie zu der Kreatur auf und bückte sich nach dem Tentakel, der wahrscheinlich der Größte im ganzen Wald sein musste. Schnell ging ihr auf, dass sich diese Wurzeln nicht so leicht entfernen ließen wie die vorherigen. Das ausgewachsene Fadenkraut gab zornige Geräusche von sich. Laut genug um die Bowtruckles aus den Bäumen zu vertreiben.

Hermine stemmte den Fuß in den Boden, um mehr Halt zu haben. Sie würde nicht zulassen dass eine Pflanze, korrekt oder auch nicht korrekt klassifiziert, stärker sein würde als sie. Mit der linken Hand hatte sie den Tentakel immer noch fest im Griff, während sie mit der anderen zu ihrer Tasche fuhr um nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen. Ein bisschen Impedimenta sollte es eigentlich dann tun.

Einer der Tentakel ging zum Angriff über, zerrte den Handschuh von ihrer freien Hand und versenkte nun die spitzen Dornen in die weiche Haut ihres Handrückens. Aus Reflex zog sie die Hand zurück und die Dornen brachen von der Pflanze und steckten nun in ihrer Haut.

Es war als würden sie ein Dutzend Bienen an derselben Stelle stechen. Hermine keuchte vor Schmerz und murmelte harsche Flüche, während sie mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. Das Fadenkraut hatte sich zwischenzeitlich mit den Tentakeln zurück in die Erde gebohrt.

Es entstand eine kurze Pause des Kampfes.

Der kurze Aufruhr führte Draco natürlich zu der Stelle, wo sie nun fluchend vor sich hin murmelte. Er trug nicht weniger als vier Fadenkrautsetzlinge über dem Arm. Sie bemerkte, dass er seine Handschuhe nicht anhatte, dafür aber den Zauberstab bereit in der Hand hielt.

Er hielt sich offensichtlich an den _Ich arbeite nicht hart, ich arbeite smart_ Slogan der Schule. Zufälligerweise gehörte Ron ebenfalls dazu.

„Beruhige dich." Er hatte sie erreicht und wirkte abgelenkt. „Das passiert eben, wenn du dich alleine auf den Weg machst."

Es war gar nicht so schlimm. Ein Dutzend kleiner Stiche zierten ihren Handrücken, allerdings gab es auch zwei dicke Stacheln, die wohl Gift enthalten hatten. Ihr Handrücken begann langsam anzuschwellen.

Malfoy ließ seine Sachen achtlos zu Boden fallen und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk um sich die Verletzung anzusehen. Er fixierte die Stiche. „Blute mich an, Granger, und es wird dir leidtun."

Hermine konnte den Apfelduft riechen, wenn er sprach. Sie blickte hinab auf ihre schmale Hand, die er nun in seiner viel größeren hielt. Sie trug einen lilafarbenen Ring an ihrem Zeigefinger, den ihr jüngerer Cousin ihr am Anfang des Jahres geschenkt hatte. Es war nichts besonderes, aber sie mochte diesen Ring wirklich gern. Allerdings war er ihr jetzt peinlich. Genauso wie ihre mit Tinte verschmierten gekauten Fingernägel.

Sofort war sie sauer auf sich selbst, dass sie sich für diese Dinge schämte.

„Diese Handschuhe sind völlig nutzlos. Man sollte denken, die ganzen Spenden für die Schule sollten ausreichen, um sich bessere Ausstattung zu besorgen", sagte Malfoy jetzt. Er zog die letzten Stacheln aus der Haut und verdrehte die Augen, als sie kurz jammerte.

Als sie den Blick wieder zu seinen Augen hob, betrachtete er sie mit wachem Interesse. Als wäre sie ein Projekt, was wirklich gut zu laufen schien. Er hatte immer noch einen Flecken Erde im Gesicht. Direkt über dem Wangenknochen und auf dem Nasenrücken. Es ließ ihn nicht weniger elegant aussehen. Wenn, dann unterstrich es noch seine feinen Züge und die helle Farbe seiner Augen. Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, den Dreck fortzuwischen. Es war derselbe Instinkt, der sie kurz zuvor gezwungen hatte, Harrys Haar glatt zu streichen. Natürlich hatte es sich wieder zerstrubbelt, aber der Unterschied war, dass sie bei Harry nicht das Gefühl bekam, als hätte sie ein Doxynest in ihrem Magen.

„Besser?", fragte Malfoy jetzt sanft und so nah, dass sie die hellen blauen Flecken um seine Iris hätte zählen können.

„Ja, danke." Hermine entzog ihm ihre Hand. Sie schmerzte immer noch etwas.

Sie entdeckte die Begierde in seinem Blick, als würde ihm etwas angeboten werden, womit er wenig Erfahrung hatte, aber erpicht darauf war, es in die Finger zu bekommen. Es war wie der seltsame Zwischenfall in Malfoy Manor, nur blickte er sie jetzt herausfordernder an. Und dieses Mal würde Toolip nicht kommen, um Hilfe anzubieten.

Oh, nein. Nicht noch mal.

„Nein", sagte Hermine sofort, und wich etwas zurück, nicht wissend, was sie ihm eigentlich verwehrte. Sie wollte diese Ablehnung nur in Worte fassen, bevor er tat, was auch immer er da gerade tun wollte.

„Malfoy", sagte sie jetzt lauter und diesmal schüttelte er sanft den Kopf, als würde er ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenken. Sie machte ein protestierendes Geräusch. Leiser als sie es eigentlich vorhatte.

Er zog sie an sich und es war, als würde sie gegen eine Zementmauer gedrückt. „Bloß eine kleine Erinnerung", flüsterte er. Es klang wie eine Überredung. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung ob diese Worte ihr oder ihm selber galten.

Großer Gott. Er küsste sie. Es war ein tiefer, inniger Kuss. So, als ob er versuchen würde, die verschwommen Erinnerungen wieder zu finden; etwas mehr Kontrolle über sie zu bekommen.

Er hasste es, wenn er sich nicht erinnerte. Hermine wusste diese Sache von ihm.

Sie fühlte sich tollpatschig und etwas verwirrt. Seine Nase stieß gegen ihre und seine Zunge glitt zwischen ihre Lippen. Er schmeckte nach Büchern, nach Apfel, nach Holz… Seine Hände, die sie fest an sich gepresst gehalten hatten, wanderten nun langsam nach oben und er umfasste ihren Hinterkopf, um ihren Kopf zu fixieren. Als er von ihren Lippen abließ, damit sie nach Luft schnappen konnte, wanderte er mit seinen Mund ihren Kiefer entlang um den sensiblen Punkt direkt unter ihrem Ohr zu küssen.

Schrei, befahl ihr ihr Gehirn. Stoß ihn weg und lauf zu den Gewächshäusern.

Ein beständiges Rauschen füllte ihre Ohren, was wahrscheinlich das Blut war, das in ihren Kopf geschossen war. Sie hatte die feuchten Hände in seinen Rücken gekrallt.

Beinahe abrupt wich er von ihr zurück. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und seine Augen waren nun so dunkel, wie die Regenwolken, die über den Schlossgründen hingen. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest. Wahrscheinlich würden ihre Knie einfach nachgeben, würde sie ihn loslassen. Den Blick den er ihr versetzte war beunruhigend und sie fühlte die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Doch trotzdem wirkte er verärgert. Für einen kurzen Moment verstärkte er seinen Griff um ihre Schultern und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die ihre. Beide schnappten immer noch atemlos nach Luft. Er zitterte. Ganz leicht, fiel ihr auf. Hermine konnte nur über die immensen Ausmaße staunen, mit denen der Zauber auf ihre beiden Nervensysteme wirkte.

Er machte einen Schritt von ihr weg und diesmal folgte sie ihm nicht.

„Granger, ich denke, du bist Hogwarts' bestgehütetes Geheimnis", informierte er sie leise mit einer leichten Härte in seiner Stimme, die die Hitze und die Intensität des Kusses endlich durchbrach. Er richtete seine Hose, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, darauf wartend, dass sie sich schämen würde.

Sie traf seinen Blick und ließ ihren grenzenlosen Hass in seine Augen fließen. Alles was er tat wirkte berechnend. Seine vorgetäuschte Zivilisiertheit und der Kuss der gefolgt war, kamen ihr nun wie ein geplantes Experiment vor, nichts weiter. Bloß eine winzige Flucht aus seinem langweiligen Alltag. Hermine war sich sicher, dass, auch wenn sie die nächsten zehn Jahre mit Draco Malfoy verbringen würde, er sie trotzdem immer wieder überraschen würde.

Sie sprachen kein Wort auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss, der ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Sie wunderte sich kurz, warum er es sich entgehen ließ, sie noch etwas mehr zu demütigen, aber ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte ihr den Missmut und das Unbehagen, das jede weitere Frage überflüssig machte.

Passend zu ihrer Stimmung hingen die dunklen Wolken jetzt noch tiefer und es konnte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis der Schauer losbrach. Die Luft roch stark nach Regen als sie endlich die Gewächshäuser erreicht hatten, wo ein schlechtgelaunter Ron und Millicent mit ihrem kleinen Häufchen Fadenkraut bereits warteten.

Ron schien bereits auf den Regen zu warten, der ihn von der schrecklichen Hitze erlösen würde. Er grinste ihr entgegen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wartete auf den kommenden Schauer. Seine Freude war beinahe ansteckend.

Doch kaum hatte sie die Hand zum Gruß gehoben, verlor Ron jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und starrte mit stummem Schrecken über die Baumwipfel hinter ihr hinweg. Hermine nahm aus den Augenwinkeln war, wie Millicent panisch aufschrie und zum Schloss hoch stürmte.

Die Haare in ihrem standen ihr zu Berge und langsam wandte sie sich um. Doch schon hatte Malfoy sie gepackt und raubte ihr den Atem. So wie auch Ron, wie es schien. Er zog sie beide mit sich.

„Malfoy, wa-"

„Granger, beweg dich", schrie er jetzt. Er war genauso weiß wie Ron.

Der Grund für diese Hetzerei war ihr nur zu bald völlig klar. Hinter den Bäumen wuchs langsam und beständig das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel. Hermine spürte wie ihr das Blut in den Adern gefror.

Es breitete sich über den Baumwipfeln aus und glühte in einem unheimlichen Silber. Eine rauchige Schlange wand sich aus dem offenen Mund des Schädels und machte die ganze Erscheinung nur noch wirklicher, nahezu greifbar. Das Mal schien zu surren und zu summen, die Luft vibrierte gefährlich über ihnen.

Sie konnten unmöglich die Einzigen sein, die es bemerkt hatten. Das Mal stand hoch genug um von dem aller hintersten Bewohner von Hogsmeade entdeckt zu werden.

Aus der Entfernung konnte sie sehen, wie Lupin den anderen Schülern Anweisungen zu brüllte. Schüler rannten im Sprint hoch zum Schloss. Eine kleiner Gruppe und Lupin selber rannte ihnen nun entgegen.

Lupins Zauberstab sprühte rote Funken als er ankam. Er hatte offenbar das ganze Schloss alarmiert. „Seid ihr ok?", fragte er hastig und musterte sie alle von oben bis unten.

„Uns geht es gut", erwiderte Hermine atemlos. „Sind die anderen alle zurück?", fügte sie jetzt hastig hinzu mit der Sorge einer Schulsprecherin.

„Ja. Du, Draco, Ron und Millicent seid die letzten", informierte Lupin sie und führte die Gruppe weiter vom Waldrand fort, mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, der dort bleiben zu wollen schien, wo er war. Ron blieb eisern bei ihm.

Lupin wirkte völlig aufgelöst. „Jeder geht zurück ins Schloss. Meldet euch auf der Stelle bei eurem Hauslehrer oder ihr könnt euch mit meinem Zorn auseinander setzen. Habt ihr verstanden? Harry!"

Harry fixierte Hermine. „Hast du was gesehen? Irgendwas?", fragte er jetzt. Sie konnte bloß den Kopf schütteln.

„Oh, mein Gott. Seht doch…", keuchte Parvati jetzt und deutete auf das Dunkle Mal hinter ihnen.

Es veränderte sich. Das dumpfe Silber des Schädels verschwand langsam, bevor es sich in ein helles, leuchtendes Grün verwandelte und die Schlange schien größer zu werden. Ihr wuchsen Flügel und klauenartige Füße. Der flache Kopf der Schlange wurde zur Schnauze. Die gespaltene Zunge blieb jedoch gleich.

Die Schlange war zum Drachen geworden.

Hermine spürte den scharfen, schmerzhaften Ausbruch der Panik in Malfoy. Es war, als würde sie gerade in den Magen getreten werden. Unmöglich sich zurück zu halten griff sie sich an den eigenen Magen und wäre wahrscheinlich zurück getaumelt, hätte Malfoy nicht ihre Schultern gepackt und sie gerade gehalten.

„Es fängt wieder an", flüsterte Blaise jetzt, seine dunklen Augen auf den Himmel gerichtet. Der Regen ergoss sich nun aus den Wolken und verwischte das Mal etwas. Es war als würde man eine Wasserspiegelung betrachten.

Lavender klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an Parvatis Arm. „Professor Lupin, was passiert hier?", wisperte sie panisch.

Harry war derjenige der antwortete. Die Züge hart wie Granit.

„Das ist Lucius Malfoys Zeichen. Er ist frei."


End file.
